BIGHIT BLOODY STREET - BTS TXT FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Cast: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai
1. Chapter 1

**Title: BIGHIT BLOODY STREET**

**Cast: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai **

**Lenght: Chapter Part**

**Rating: 15+**

**Author: Tae-V **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : PROLOGUE**

.

.

.

**PERKENALAN TOKOH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KIM SEOKJIN**

Biasa dipanggil dengan nama Jin.

Pria berwajah tampan, terlahir di Gwacheon, Provinsi Gyeonggi, tahun 1992, berusia 27 tahun.

Merupakan seorang dosen di Fakultas Seni Bighit International University.

Memiliki selera humor yang cukup untuk membuat orang – orang disekitarnya merasa kesal, namun sosoknya yang cukup perhatian ini membuatnya menjadi sosok yang cukup disukai di Bighit Street.

Sudah bertempat tinggal di dalam kompleks Bighit Street selama 20 tahun, yaitu sejak ia berusia 7 tahun pada tahun 1999.

Memiliki kemampuan bisa merasakan kehadiran makhluk kasat mata, bahkan terkadang ia bisa melihat sosok – sosok yang tidak terlihat oleh mata manusia biasa.

Satu – satunya penghuni Bighit Street yang sangat akrab dengannya ialah Kim Namjoon.

Ah, ada 1 orang lagi yang sangat mengagumi sosok seorang Kim Seokjin. Tetangganya yang tinggal tepat di samping kanan rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KIM NAMJOON**

Memiliki mata minus, karena sangat suka belajar dan membaca buku. Namun, ia hanya sesekali memakai kacamatanya, jika sedang ingin terlihat keren di mata publik.

Pria bertubuh tinggi, dilahirkan di Ilsan, Provinsi Gyeonggi, pada tahun 1994, berusia 25 tahun.

Karena kecerdasannya yang luar biasa, ia lulus dari Akademi Kepolisian ternama di Ilsan, pada usianya yang baru menginjak 20 tahun. Kini ia berprofesi sebagai Senior Detektif di Bighit Street Criminal Division.

Baru bertempat tinggal di Bighit Street sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

Awalnya, setelah lulus dari Akademi Kepolisian, ia sempat menjadi Police Officer selama dua tahun di Ilsan. Namun, karena prestasinya yang sangat baik, di tahun 2016 ia diangkat menjadi Senior Detektif dan dipindahkan untuk bertugas di Bighit Street yang terletak di Bundang-gu, Provinsi Gyeonggi.

Ia tinggal di Bighit Street bersama seorang sepupu jauh yang berusia cukup jauh di bawahnya.

Bersahabat baik dengan Jin karena Namjoon tipe yang penyabar dan tahan dengan selera humor Jin yang agak mengganggu lingkungan sekitar. Apalagi, kemampuan luar biasa yang dimiliki Jin bisa membantunya dalam proses penyelidikan sebuah kasus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIN YOONGI**

Pria bertubuh mungil, kelahiran Daegu, tahun 1993, berusia 26 tahun.

Berprofesi sebagai seorang composer music di Bighit Music And Arts, sebuah agensi musik ternama di wilayah Bighit Street. Ia menggunakan nama samaran Suga untuk semua lagu yang diciptakannya, karena ia tidak ingin ada keluarganya yang tahu bahwa ia bekerja sebagai komposer musik. Orang tuanya di Daegu hanya tahu Yoongi mendapatkan pekerjaan di Bighit Street, namun tidak mengetahui persis apa pekerjaannya itu.

Kepribadiannya yang bipolar membuatnya cukup ditakuti di Bighit Street. Ia bisa terlihat sangat ceria di beberapa waktu, namun jika moodnya sedang tidak baik, ia bisa menjadi sesosok pria yang mengerikan.

Jika Yoongi mulai terdiam dan memasang wajah dingin, siapapun yang ada di dekatnya akan memilih untuk menjauh, sebelum tatapan tajam milik Yoongi menusuk tajam ke arah mereka.

Memiliki seorang adik sepupu bernama Choi Beomgyu.

Ia pindah ke Bighit Street sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu, tahun 2015, setelah ia lulus dari kuliahnya di Daegu dan mendapatkan pekerjaan di Bighit Music And Arts pada tahun 2015.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUNG HOSEOK**

Pria yang memiliki sifat ceria dan sering tersenyum ini dilahirkan di Gwangju, tahun 1994, berusia 25 tahun. Seumuran dengan Namjoon.

Bekerja sebagai instruktur dance di Bighit Music And Arts, makanya ia cukup dekat dengan Yoongi.

Satu – satunya yang berani menggoda dan mengganggu Yoongi di kawasan kompleks Bighit Street hanya Hoseok, karena selain mereka bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, rumah mereka juga bersebelahan. Dan entah kenapa, Yoongi sering merasa membutuhkan kehadiran Hoseok di dekatnya jika moodnya sedang buruk.

Bertempat tinggal di Bighit Street sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, yaitu tahun 2016.

Karena ia dan Namjoon pindah ke Bighit Street pada waktu yang bersamaan, dan kebetulan mereka juga seumuran dan rumah mereka berada di blok yang sama, mereka bisa dibilang lumayan dekat. Ah, bukan lumayan. Cukup dekat tepatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PARK JIMIN**

Pria berwajah manis bertubuh mungil, kelahiran Busan tahun 1995, berusia 24 tahun.

Karakternya yang manis dan menggemaskan, serta ramah dan suka menyapa siapapun yang ditemuinya, membuatnya menjadi salah satu sosok yang digemari di Bighit Street.

Ia membuka sebuah toko musik yang cukup besar di Bighit Street. yang menjual berbagai macam album penyanyi terkenal dan juga menjual alat – alat musik. Toko miliknya terbagi menjadi 3 lantai. Lantai 1 menjual CD dan DVD album penyanyi – penyanyi terkenal, lantai 2 menjual alat musik dan segala jenis perlengkapannya. Sementara lantai 3 terdiri dari 1 buah kamar tidur, 1 ruangan dapur kecil, 1 kamar mandi, dan terdapat ruangan kosong yang memiliki televisi dan seperangkat peralatan games di tengah ruangan di lantai 3.

Ia dan keluarganya pindah dari Busan dan bertempat tinggal di Bighit Street sejak ia berusia 15 tahun, yaitu pada tahun 2010, karena ayahnya mendapat pekerjaan di wilayah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KIM TAEHYUNG**

Pria bertubuh tinggi, berwajah tampan, dan memiliki aura yang kuat ini dilahirkan di Daegu pada tahun 1995, namun ia hanya tinggal sejenak di kota kelahirannya itu dan pindah ke Geochang selama 2 tahun, sebelum akhirnya ia dan keluarganya pindah lagi ke Bighit Street pada tahun 1998.

Kepindahannya ke Bighit Street dikarenakan ibunya menikah lagi dengan pria yang berasal dari wilayah Bighit Street.

Ayah dan ibunya bercerai karena sang ayah memergoki sang ibu berselingkuh dengan pria yang kini menjadi ayah tirinya itu. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai pada awal tahun 1998, lalu ibunya menikah lagi dengan ayah tirinya itu dua bulan setelah perceraian sang ibu dengan ayah kandungnya, dan saat itulah Taehyung dan ibunya pindah dan menetap di Bighit Street.

Memiliki karakter yang pendiam dan tidak terlalu suka berkomunikasi dengan lingkungannya. Ia hanya bicara seperlunya, dan lebih suka menyendiri ketimbang ikut berkumpul dengan yang lainnya.

Berprofesi sebagai seorang fotografer ternama di Bighit Magazine.

Setahun yang lalu, ia mencat rambutnya menjadi warna biru terang, dengan alasan bahwa ia begitu menyukai indahnya biru lautan. Namun, justru karena warna rambut biru terangnya itu, sosoknya menjadi terlihat lebih menakutkan. Auranya terlihat lebih menyeramkan ketimbang ketika rambutnya masih berwarna hitam.

Memiliki adik tiri bernama Choi Yeonjun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JEON JUNGKOOK**

Pria bertubuh atletis berwajah tampan, namun memiliki sifat kekananak-kanakan, terlahir di Busan pada tahun 1997, berusia 22 tahun.

Walaupun tubuhnya tinggi, dan memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan, namun jika ia sedang serius, wajah tampannya itu bisa memikat hati siapapun yang tengah berada di sekitarnya.

Ia baru saja pindah ke Bighit Street beberapa bulan yang lalu karena tetangganya dulu di Busan yang bernama Park Jimin meminta Jungkook untuk membantu Jimin mengelola toko musik disana.

"Aku kewalahan, Jungkook ah! Kudengar kau baru saja di wisuda. Ayo kesini, temani aku! Ada ruangan kosong di lantai 3 di tokoku untuk kau tempati! Kita akan bagi hasil secara adil. Otte, Jungkook ah?" pinta Jimin kepada Jungkook pada hari dimana Jungkook di wisuda, di usianya yang baru menginjak 21 tahun, dari Busan Arts University.

Jungkook yang selama ini selalu menganggap Jimin sebagai hyeong kesayangannya itu, dimana mereka masih terus berkomunikasi walaupun Jimin sudah pindah dari Busan, tentu saja tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jimin.

Maka, pada bulan November tahun 2018 itu, Jungkook pun pergi dari Busan, menyusul Jimin dan menetap di Bighit Street.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHOI SOOBIN**

Pria bertubuh tinggi menjulang berwajah manis dengan dua lesung pipi di kedua pipinya ini dilahirkan di Sangnok-gu, Ansan, Provinsi Gyeonggi, pada tahun 2000, berusia 19 tahun.

Ia dan keluarganya pindah ke Bighit Street pada tahun 2012, 7 tahun yang lalu.

Karena ia tergolong agak pemalu dengan orang – orang yang baru ditemuinya, ia merasa sangat kesepian ketika baru saja pindah ke Bighit Street. Namun, untung saja tetangganya sangatlah ramah.

Kim Seokjin, tetangga baru Soobin itu, selalu menyapa dan memperlakukan Soobin seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, maka dari itu Soobin sangat menyukai sosok seorang Kim Seokjin. Soobin pun bisa segera beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya karena bantuan Jin.

Selain Namjoon, Soobin adalah orang kedua yang menyukai selera humor Jin yang dianggap mengganggu lingkungan sekitarnya.

Merupakan mahasiswa tahun pertama jurusan seni di Bighit International University. Sejak ia menginjak kelas 3 SMA, ia sudah bertekat kuat harus menjadi mahasiswa di Fakultas Seni Bighit International University demi bisa menghadiri kelas yang diajar oleh Jin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHOI YEONJUN**

Pria berwajah tampan ini memiliki sifat yang ramah. Ia sering melakukan aegyo dan terlihat lebih menggemaskan dari penduduk Bighit Street yang berusia lebih muda darinya.

Namun, jika moodnya sedang tidak baik, ia akan menjadi sangat pendiam dan memilih untuk menyendiri.

Hanya ia satu – satunya anak muda di Bighit Street yang asli berasal dari sana. Dilahirkan di Bighit Hospital, Bundang-gu, Provinsi Gyeonggi, pada tahun 1999, berusia 20 tahun. Tahun dimana Jin pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Bighit Street.

Merupakan adik tiri dari Kim Taehyung.

Mengapa marga mereka berbeda? Karena mereka satu ibu, namun berbeda ayah. Dan ayah kandung Taehyung bersikeras tidak mengijinkan ibu Taehyung untuk merubah marga anaknya itu menjadi semarga dengan ayah tirinya.

"Kau boleh mengajak Taehyung tinggal denganmu, tapi tidak akan kuijinkan kau merubah marga Kim yang dimilikinya menjadi marga Choi, ingat itu!" bentak ayah kandung Taehyung di hari pernikahan ibu Taehyung dengan Mr Choi.

Ia selalu berusaha menjadi dongsaeng yang baik untuk Taehyung.

Awalnya, ia dan Taehyung sangat dekat. Hingga ketika Taehyung menginjak usianya yang ke 16 tahun, pada tahun 2011, Taehyung mendengar cerita keseluruhan akan perceraian orang tuanya, dan ia merasa kesal dengan ibu serta ayah tirinya. Sejak saat itulah, Taehyung menjadi pendiam dan memilih untuk menjaga jarak dengan semua yang ada di rumah itu, termasuk Yeonjun.

Yeonjun, yang baru berusia 12 tahun saat itu, merasa sangat sedih melihat perubahan drastis dari hyeong yang sangat disayanginya, namun, tentu saja, ia terus berusaha menjadi dongsaeng yang baik bagi hyeong kesayangannya itu.

Bahkan, Yeonjun ikut mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna biru terang seperti hyeong kesayangannya.

Merupakan kakak kelas Soobin, mahasiswa tahun kedua di Fakultas Seni Bighit International University. Ia dan Soobin sangat dekat. Dan mereka berdua sama – sama merupakan mahasiswa kesayangan sang dosen yang bernama Kim Seokjin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHOI BEOMGYU**

Pria berwajah manis dan cukup periang, dilahirkan di Daegu pada tahun 2001, berusia 18 tahun.

Merupakan adik sepupu dari Min Yoongi.

Walaupun memiliki wajah manis dan karakter periang, namun sama seperti hyeong sepupunya itu, ia bisa menjadi terlihat cukup galak dan mengerikan jika sedang dalam situasi yang serius, atau ketika moodnya sedang tidak baik.

"Aku rasa, semua yang berasal dari Daegu memiliki sifat yang galak dan menyeramkan. Lihat saja Beomgyu dan Yoongi hyeong! Apalagi... Taehyung hyeong..." bisik Soobin kepada Yeonjun ketika pertama kali mereka melihat Beomgyu marah.

Ia pindah ke Bighit Street pada tahun 2016, karena disuruh oleh kedua orang tua Yoongi.

"Lebih baik kau tinggal berdua dengan Yoongi. Kami takut ia kesepian jika tinggal sendirian disana!" pinta orang tua Yoongi kepada Bemogyu pada suatu hari di tahun 2016. Mana mungkin Beomgyu bisa menolak permintaan paman dan bibinya itu?

Merupakan siswa kelas 3 di Bighit Arts Highschool.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KANG TAEHYUN**

Pria bertubuh kurus dan sedikit mungil dengan bola mata yang besar dan hidung yang sangat mancung ini dilahirkan di Gangnam, pada tahun 2002, berusia 17 tahun.

Merupakan adik sepupu jauh dari Kim Namjoon.

Seperti hyeong sepupunya itu, Taehyun memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata – rata anak muda seusianya. Ia sangat cerdas dan selalu menjadi juara pertama di kelasnya. Kelas 2-A Bighit Arts Higschool.

"Taehyun ah, hyeong mendapat promosi jabatan dan harus pindah ke Bighit Street, Provinsi Gyeonggi. Kau ikut hyeong ya! Kau bisa melanjutkan sekolahmu disana. Hyeong merasa kesepian membayangkan harus tinggal seorang diri disana. Dan hanya kau saudara hyeong yang paling hyeong percaya." pinta Namjoon ketika Namjoon mendapat kabar bahwa ia akan dimutasi bulan depan, tahun 2016.

"Araseo, hyeong. Hitung – hitung, aku sekalian belajar hidup mandiri, jauh dari orang tua. Itu akan membantuku menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa, iya kan?" sahut Taehyun dengan polosnya malam itu, tahun 2016.

Maka, bersamaan dengan Namjoon, ia pindah dan menetap di Bighit Street pada tahun 2016.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HUENING KAI**

Biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Kai.

Pria berwajah tampan, blasteran Korea – Amerika, dilahirkan di Honolulu, USA, pada tahun 2002, berusia 17 tahun.

Ayahnya German, sementara ibunya Korea. Namun karena suatu hal, mereka terpaksa harus berpisah secara baik-baik. Ibunya mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cukup menjanjikan dan akhirnya mengajaknya pindah ke Bighit Street pada tahun 2016.

Merupakan siswa kelas 2 di Bighit Arts Higschool.

Karena ia, Beomgyu, dan Taehyun sama – sama pindah ke Bighit Street pada tahun 2016, dan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, mereka bertiga menjadi sangat dekat dan bersahabat baik. Mereka juga cukup dekat dengan Yeonjun dan Soobin karena mereka berlima tinggal di blok yang sama.

Sifat Kai sangat periang, ia sangat menyukai skinship dan selalu bertingkah sebagai sosok dongsaeng yang polos dan menggemaskan.

Kai paling kesal setiap Soobin dan Yeonjun asik mengobrol berduaan, membahas dunia perkuliahan. Bagi Kai, Soobin adalah sosok hyeong yang sangat disayanginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE – AUTHOR POV – 2015**

"Eomma! Terjadi lagi..." sahut Jin, dengan sedikit berteriak, sambil menatap layar televisi di depannya.

"Jinjja? Lagi?" teriak Ibu Jin dari dapur.

"Majjayo, eomma.. Aigoo, aku jadi semakin takut keluar malam sendirian! Ottokaji?" sahut Jin.

Ibu Jin berjalan dari dapur menuju ruang tengah sambil membawa semangkuk buah – buahan yang sudah terpotong kecil – kecil.

Jin segera mengambil garpu yang ada di mangkuk yang dibawa ibunya itu ketika ibunya sudah terduduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Aigoo.. Lihat, mayatnya sangat mengerikan! Tega sekali pelakunya! Aigoo!" Ibu Jin bergidik ketakutan melihat mayat korban pembunuhan yang terpampang di layar televisi dihadapannya itu.

Ibu Jin menatap ke samping, ke wajah anaknya yang tengah asik mengunyah semangka di dalam mulutnya. "Yaaaa! Kau bisa makan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Dihadapanmu ada pemandangan mayat yang semengenaskan itu, dan kau bisa makan dengan lahap?" gerutu Ibu Jin.

Jin menatap wajah ibunya. "Eomma, wujud penunggu kamarmu jauh lebih mengerikan dari mayat di televisi. Dan aku tetap bisa makan walau hantu itu sering mengikutimu kemana – mana kan?" sahut Jin dengan santainya.

**_PLAK!_**

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah membahas sosok – sosok itu di hadapan eomma, aigoo!" gerutu Ibu Jin sambil terus memukul pelan kepala anak satu – satunya itu dengan remote televisi.

"Yaishhhh, aphayo, eomma!" gerutu Jin sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa milimeter ke depan.

"Lagian, siapa suruh kau membahas masalah itu dengan eomma?" sahut Ibu Jin sambi meletakkan remote televisi ke atas meja.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV – 2016**

"Kim Namjoon, bulan depan kau akan dimutasi ke Bighit Street. Kau akan dipromosikan menjadi Senior Detektif untuk Criminal Division disana." sahut Ji Changwook, atasan Namjoon.

"Aku akan menjadi detektif? Aku dipromosikan? Jinjja?" Namjoon terbelalak.

"Jinjja. Tapi ingat, kasus itu, kau yang akan bertugas menanganinya. Araseo?" sahut Ji Changwook.

"Bighit Street? Tunggu sebentar." Namjoon terlihat tengah berpikir. "Maksudmu, kasus pembunuhan berantai itu?"

"Majjayo." sahut Ji Changwook.

Namjoon terdiam.

"Prestasimu sangat luar biasa disini. Kurasa, mungkin kau satu – satunya jalan yang bisa membantu untuk menangkap pelakunya. Psikopat sialan itu." sahut Ji Changwook sambil menatap tajam ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon memicingkan kedua mata kecilnya. "Araseo. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menangkap pelakunya!"

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV – NOVEMBER 2018**

"Oke, semua rumah yang perlu kau datangi untuk berkenalan sudah semua kita datangi. Aku harap kau bisa beradaptasi dengan baik disini. Araseo, imma?" sahut Jimin sambil berjinjit kecil dan merangkul pundak Jungkook.

"Araseo, hyeong.. Aku rasa mereka semua ramah dan menyenangkan. Seharusnya, aku bisa hidup dengan baik disini, iya kan?" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum, memamerkan sederetan gigi kelincinya.

"Aku saja betah tinggal disini." sahut Jimin. "Selain masalah psikopat sialan itu, aku rasa Bighit Street adalah tempat yang sangat nyaman."

"Ah.. Tapi ada satu orang yang agak mengerikan.." sahut Jungkook. "Yang berkulit sangat pucat tadi.."

"Soobin? Kau tidak melihat betapa ramahnya ia dari senyumannya?" sahut Jimin dengan polosnya.

"Aniya! Bukan bocah jangkung itu." sahut Jungkook. "Yang kau panggil hyeong, yang badannya sependek dirimu, hehehe.."

"Ah! Yoongi hyeong!" Jimin nyaris lupa, ada si menyeramkan Min Yoongi.

"Majjayo.." sahut Jungkook.

"Yaishhh! Tunggu sebentar! Tadi kau bilang apa? Ia sependek aku? Kau masih belum bosan mengejekku, imma?" Jimin berusaha berpura – pura mencekik leher Jungkook dengan lengannya yang masih melingkar di pundak Jungkook.

"Nyatanya, kau memang pendek, hyeong... Hehehe~" sahut Jungkook sambil mengernyit kesakitan.

Jimin tiba – tiba teringat akan sebuah rumah yang lupa didatanginya barusan.

Jimin melepaskan lengannya dari pundak Jungkook.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Jungkook sedikit terbatuk akibat cekikan Jimin.

"Jungkook ah.. Masih ada satu rumah lagi yang harus kita datangi." sahut Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Araseo, ayo kita kesana." sahut Jungkook dengan antusias.

Jimin terdiam sesaat.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook, kebingungan.

Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan serius. "Kuharap, kau tidak memberikan kesan yang buruk padanya."

"Ne?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Taehyung." sahutnya singkat, ketika Jimin memperkenalkan Jungkook kepada pria berambut biru cerah itu.

Jungkook sedikit merasakan hawa – hawa yang tidak enak. Ia sedikit bergidik melihat sosok Taehyung dihadapannya.

"Jeon.. Jeon Jungkook.." sahut Jungkook dengan sedikit terbata.

"Aku Choi Yeonjun. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jungkook hyeong.. Hehehe~" sahut pria berambut biru lainnya sambil tersenyum.

Jimin tersenyum menatap Yeonjun.

Setelah berkenalan sejenak, Jimin dan Jungkook pun berpamitan.

Mereka berdua kini tengah berjalan kaki menuju toko milik Jimin.

"Hyeong.." sahut Jungkook sambil merangkul pundak Jimin.

"Waeyo?" sahut Jimin, membiarkan tangan Jungkook merangkul pundaknya.

"Aku.. Agak takut dengan pria itu.." sahut Jungkook.

"Ah... Kim Taehyung?" sahut Jimin.

"Ummm... Majjayo.." sahut Jungkook sambil menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Note : FINALLY! AKHIRNYA! ADA JUGA SEBUAH IDE YANG TERLINTAS LAGI DI BENAK SAYA! /tepok tangan sendiri/ WOO HOO!**

**Akhirnya, janji saya membuat ff misteri lagi terkabulkan :) Ini semua jujur saja, 10000000% murni karena semua support kalian. Setelah kemarin menamatkan Bighit Hospital, jujur saya sudah bertekat kuat mau berhenti menulis, karena saya terlalu takut tidak bisa lagi menghasilkan cerita yang layak dibaca. Jujur, saya merasa takut, kalau saya terus menulis, dengan waktu yang semakin sulit saya luangkan di tengah kesibukan saya ini, saya takut tulisan saya hanya akan bisa mengecewakan ekspektasi kalian. **

**Tapi, baca semua review, masukan, komentar, saran, dan dukungan kalian di setiap ff yang saya post di wattpad, saya mau nangis, eh udah nangis deng, bacanya :') SEBEGITU BESAR SUPPORT KALIAN BUAT SAYA, SAMPAI JIWA INGIN MENULIS SAYA PUN AKHIRNYA KEMBALI MENGUAK KE PERMUKAAN, DAN TERCIPTALAH FF INI :)**

**Jujur aja, saya agak takut juga nulis ff ini. Takut mengecewakan kalian akan jalan ceritanya, takut ga sesuai ekspektasi kalian, takut ff ini ga bisa sebagus yang sudah – sudah (IH PEDE AMAT, YANG KEMAREN2 JUGA GA ADA YANG BAGUS PADAHAL, BIASA AJA SEBENERNYA, TAPI KALIAN TERNYATA SUKA SAMA FF SAYA YANG SUDAH2, MAKANYA SAYA TUH MAU NANGIS TERUS TIAP BACA KOMENAN KALIAN.. TERHARU, KARYA2 SAYA YANG SAYA RASA SAMA SEKALI JAUH DARI SEMPURNA ITU JUSTRU BISA DAPET MASUKAN POSITIF DARI KALIAN SEMUA, HUWEEE, MAKASIH READERS-NIM).**

**Intinya, TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SEMUA SUPPORT KALIAN SELAMA INI /nangis tersedu-sedu/, karena dukungan kalian makanya saya terinspirasi untuk kembali menulis lagi.**

**Tapi, BERHUBUNG SEPERTI YANG SUDAH SAYA BILANG, waktu saya semakin susah buat nulis huweeeeeeee, maka kelanjutan chapternya mungkin agak lama baru saya post. Dan mungkin FF ini bakalan slow update chapter, MOHON PENGERTIANNYA YA READERS-NIM huweeeeee /pelukin readers satu2/**

**Dan jangan berharap banyak juga akan FF ini hehehe Jujur saya masih ga pede ceritanya bakalan sesuai sama ekspektasi kalian atau ga :( Saya ngerasa, jalan ceritanya bakalan biasa aja :') Tapi saya pingin wujudin janji ke kalian buat bikin FF misteri lagi, makanya nekat nih saya post ini FF walau jujur saya beneran ga pede sama FF ini :")**

**INTINYA, SARANGHAE, READERS-NIM!**

**ME WITHOUT U ALL = ZERO!**

**Saya bukan siapa2 tanpa dukungan dan support kalian!**

**Selamat menunggu kelanjutannya ya, doakan saya wahai readers-nim, agar diberikan kesehatan, dan waktu serta ide buat ngelanjutin FF ini :)**

**SARANGHAE, ALL~ MUAH!**

**ANYWAY, BAGI SEMUA YANG MERAYAKAN, HAPPY FASTING!**

**SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA, MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN ATAS SEMUA KESALAHAN SAYA SELAMA INI YA :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: BIGHIT BLOODY STREET**

**Cast: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai **

**Lenght: Chapter Part**

**Rating: 15+**

**Author: Tae-V **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**HOSEOK POV – 2016**

**_PRANG!_**

Aku yang tengah berjalan kaki sendirian di malam hari langsung menghentikan langkahku.

Suara apa itu?

Seperti suara benda beling yang memukul sesuatu.

Dari mana arah suara itu berasal?

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku.

Jalanan terlihat agak redup karena sejak minggu lalu beberapa lampu di jalan utama Bighit Street ini rusak dan belum dibetulkan oleh pihak developer.

Tiba – tiba saja aku teringat. Akan kasus itu.

Kasus pembunuhan berantai yang tengah ramai dibicarakan, bahkan sampai masuk ke dalam berita di televisi nasional.

Tubuhku langsung gemetar.

Kakiku seketika kaku. Aku sulit untuk melangkah, apalagi berlari.

Lagipula, mengapa aku nekat ke mini market pada jam sebelas malam begini, yaissshhh!

Seharusnya, lebih baik aku tidak usah mandi dan sikat gigi besok pagi! Ketimbang harus nekat ke mini market larut malam begini hanya demi membeli odol dan sabun!

Aku terus merutuki diriku, dan suasana semakin mencekam karena kini suara itu tak terdengar lagi.

Hanya ada keheningan malam dan beberapa hembusan angin yang terdengar.

Tubuhku mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Dan tiba – tiba saja.

"Hyeong? Kau sedang apa?" sahut sebuah suara, tepat di belakangku.

Aku terkejut bukan main.

"Kkamjakkiya! Yaishhhh!" Aku refleks berteriak, dan tubuhnya refleks terjatuh duduk di atas aspal jalanan.

"Hyeong, kau tidak apa – apa?" sahut suara itu.

Aku segera menoleh ke asal suara berasal.

Beomgyu, adik sepupu Yoongi hyeong, tengah berdiri tepat di depanku, menundukkan badannya sedikit, bersiap untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Yaaaa! Choi Beomgyu! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" Aku refleks berbicara dengan nada agak tinggi kepadanya. Membuat keningnya sedikit mengkerut, kebingungan.

"Wae.. Waeyo, hyeong?" Beomgyu bertanya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi antara bingung dan takut.

Kurasa, nada bicaraku terlalu keras sampai ia sekaget ini.

Bukannya berdiri, aku justru menundukkan kepalaku sambil menarik nafas lega, membiarkan tubuhku masih dalam posisi terduduk di atas aspal jalanan.

Beomgyu berjongkok tepat di hadapanku. "Neo... Gwenchana, Hoseok hyeong?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap wajah Beomgyu yang tengah menatapku dengan penuh kebingungan.

"A.. Aniya.. Aniya... Hhhh.." sahutku, masih sambil berusaha mengatur nafasku.

Beomgyu menggaruk kepalanya sambil terus menatapku. "Kau, benar tidak apa – apa, hyeong?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan. "Ne.. Gwenchana, jinjja.." sahutku pelan.

Aku pun segera berdiri, begitu juga dengan Beomgyu.

"Kau... Hhhh.." sahutku sambil menatap Beomgyu, masih sambil mengatur nafasku. "Sedang apa kau? Mengapa keluyuran pada jam selarut ini?"

Beomgyu mengangkat sebuah kantung plastik di tangan kanannya. "Yoongi hyeong menyuruhku membeli makanan. Katanya, mendadak ia kelaparan.."

"Yaishhh, pria tua satu itu.. Mengapa harus menyuruh anak kecil semalam ini? Mengapa bukan ia saja yang membelinya?" gerutuku.

"Kau kan tahu, hyeong.. Yoongi hyeong kalau sudah terduduk di atas kasurnya dan memegang ponselnya, mana mau ia bergerak lagi?"sahut Beomgyu dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

"Ah... Majjayo..." sahutku sambil menganggukan pelan kepalaku. "Araseo.. Ayo, kita pulang bersama. Toh rumah kita bersebelahan, hehehe~"

Beomgyu tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne, hyeong.. Kajja~"

Kami berdua pun berjalan kaki beriringan.

"Kau sendiri, mengapa keluar semalam ini, hyeong?" tanya Beomgyu sambil terus berjalan di sampingku.

"Odol dan sabunku habis, cih!" gerutuku. "Aku membelinya agar besok pagi aku bisa mandi dan menggosok gigiku."

"Lalu..." Beomgyu menatap ke arahku. "Mengapa kau terlihat sangat ketakutan barusan?"

"Aku? Tentu saja ketakutan! Aku sedang dalam kondisi sangat ketakutan karena mendengar suara aneh barusan, dan di tengah suasana yang hening, tiba - tiba kau memanggilku seperti itu. Siapa juga yang tidak ketakutan!" sahutku dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Bukan kesal pada Beomgyu, tapi kesal kepada diri sendiri yang sangat penakut ini.

"Suara aneh? Ada suara apa?" tanya Beomgyu.

"Kau tidak mendengarnya?" tanyaku. "Suara beling menghantam sesuatu..."

Beomgyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya, aku tidak mendengar apa – apa, hyeong."

"Apa aku hanya berhalusinasi?" gumamku sambil terus berjalan.

.

.

.

**JIN POV – 2016**

**_Sreeeek~ Sreeek~_**

Aku mendengar suara sayup – sayup di tengah tidur lelapku.

**_Sreeeek~ Sreeek~_**

"Mmmhhhhh..." gumamku, masih sambil dalam keadaan setengah tertidur.

**_Sreeeek~ Sreeek~_**

Suara itu semakin mendekat ke arahku.

Aku membuka kedua mataku dengan berat.

Dan benar saja, sesuai dugaanku.

Sesosok wanita paruh baya tengah terduduk di lantai dan bergerak maju perlahan menuju ke arah kasurku sambil menyeret tubuhnya dalam keadaan duduk.

Darah terlihat tengah mengucur deras dari kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah hancur dipenuhi beberapa luka sayatan.

Pakaian rok terusan berwarna putih yang dikenakannya sudah bersimbah darah.

"Yaishhhh..." gerutuku. "Ada apa lagi kali ini?"

Sosok wanita mengerikan itu terus bergerak menuju ke arahku.

**_Sreeeek~ Sreeek~_**

"Tidak bisakah kalian membiarkanku tertidur lelap? Aigoo!" gerutuku.

Takut? Aku?

Tentu saja tidak!

Sudah ratusan kali, atau mungkin ribuan? Aku melihat sosok seperti ini di hadapanku.

Awalnya tentu saja aku ketakutan, namun lama kelamaan, aku terbiasa.

**_Sreeeek~ Sreeek~_**

Sosok itu terus berusaha menyeret tubuhnya mendekat ke arahku. Namun, tiba – tiba saja sosoknya menghilang begitu saja ketika ponselku yang berada di atas meja belajarku berdering.

Aku menatap jam di dinding kamarku. Pukul 01.40 AM.

Siapa yang menghubungiku pada jam selarut ini?

Aku pun menjulurkan tanganku ke atas meja belajar yang berada tepat di samping kasurku.

Namun, sebelum aku menyentuh ponsel itu, suara deringnya berhenti.

"Nuguseyo?" gumamku sambil mengambil ponselku.

Aku melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar.

**_1 Missed Call_**

Siapa yang menghubungiku pada jam ini?

Aku mengecek daftar panggilan yang tidak terjawab.

Nama itu terpampang di layar ponselku.

**_Park Jimin_**

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Untuk apa ia menghubungiku selarut ini?" gumamku pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV - 2016**

Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 05.15 AM, namun Namjoon sudah terlihat lalu lalang di rumahnya.

Suara langkah kaki Namjoon membuat Taehyun terbangun dari tidurnya, padahal semalam Taehyun baru pulang sekitar pukul 02.00 AM dari rumah temannya.

"Ada apa dengan Namjoon hyeong, aigoo..." gumam Taehyun sambil berusaha untuk tertidur lagi.

Taehyun mengangkat bantal yang tengah ditidurinya, lalu meletakkan bantal itu di atas kepalanya, demi menutupi telinganya dari suara gaduh yang berasal dari dapur yang berada tepat di dekat kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara nyaring dari depan kamar Taehyun.

"Taehyun ah, hyeong berangkat dulu ya! Jangan lupa matikan penanak nasi dan kunci pintu ketika kau berangkat sekolah nanti!" teriak Namjoon.

"Araseo, hyeong!" teriak Taehyun dari dalam kamarnya.

Kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari kecil menjauh dari kamar Taehyun, disertai suara pintu yang terbuka, kemudian tertutup dengan cukup keras.

GUBRAK!

"Aigoo... Ini masih sangat pagi, mengapa Namjoon hyeong sudah seheboh itu?" gerutu Taehyun sambil kembali berusaha melanjutkan tidurnya. Masih ada waktu 45 menit untuk Taehyun melanjutkan tidurnya sebelum ia harus bangun dan berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jin yang baru saja kembali dari pasar dan hendak masuk ke dalam gerbang rumahnya, melihat Namjoon tengah berlari keluar dari rumah Namjoon dengan sangat terburu – buru.

Namjoon baru sebulan pindah ke Bighit Street, dan rumah Namjoon terletak berseberangan dengan rumah Jin.

Karena itu, mereka sudah beberapa kali saling bertukar sapa. Apalagi, Jin memang sangat ramah. Sok kenal sok dekat lebih tepatnya.

Pagi itu pun, Jin kembali berusaha menyapa tetangga barunya.

"Kim Namjoon! Mengapa kau sangat terburu -buru? Ini masih sangat pagi." teriak Jin dari depan rumahnya.

Namjoon, yang tengah berlari kecil menuju mobilnya yang sengaja diparkir di tepi jalan di depan gerbang rumahnya, karena ia belum terlalu ahli memarkirkan mobil ke dalam teras rumahnya, menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"Ah... Jin hyeong, annyeonghaseyo." sahut Namjoon sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya, menyapa Jin yang berada di seberang jalan sana.

"Ne, joheun achim, Namjoon ah.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya menyapa Namjoon. "Mengapa kau terlihat terburu – buru?" Jin berjalan menyeberangi jalan itu, mendekat ke arah Namjoon.

"Ah.. Aku mendapat panggilan dari anak buahku.." sahut Namjoon sambil menggaruk pelan kepalanya. Ia masih belum terbiasa menyebut kata "anak buah" karena ia baru sebulan menjabat sebagai Senior Detektif.

"Ada kasus? Sepagi ini?" tanya Jin dengan ekspresi penuh rasa penasaran.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Setengah jam lalu, ada yang melaporkan, ditemukan mayat di taman dekat mini market."

Jin terdiam.

"Makanya aku harus segera berangkat menuju TKP.." sahut Namjoon, hendak berpamitan kepada Jin.

"Jamkkanman, Namjoon ah.." sahut Jin, kali ini nada bicaranya agak pelan. Jin menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan serius, membuat Namjoon sedikit kebingungan.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Apa... Mayat itu.. Seorang wanita?" Jin menatap Namjoon sambil sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya. "Paruh baya?"

Namjoon terbelalak mendengar ucapan Jin.

"Memakai... Baju rok terusan berwarna putih? Dengan luka pukulan di kepalanya dan sayatan di wajahnya?" sahut Jin lagi, dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Untuk detailnya aku belum tahu, hanya saja tadi Jisoo hyeong, anak buahku itu, melaporkan bahwa mayat yang ditemukan memang wanita paruh baya.." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap kebingungan ke arah Jin. "Mengapa kau bisa tahu, hyeong?"

"Lain kali akan kujelaskan, Namjoon ah.." sahut Jin sambil menghela nafas. "Kurasa, sudah waktunya kau harus segera berangkat. Sebelum anak buahmu mengamuk karena atasan barunya terlambat, hehehe~"

Dengan ekspresi yang masih dipenuhi tanda tanya, Namjoon pun berpamitan kepada Jin dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Jin menatap mobil Namjoon yang sudah terlihat semakin menjauh darinya itu.

"Mereka... Mulai mendatangiku? Lagi?" gumam Jin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jin pun kembali berjalan menuju ke dalam rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAI POV – 2016**

Ini hari pertamaku masuk bersekolah di Bighit Art Middle School. Aku baru pindah dua hari yang lalu ke Bighit Street ini.

Untung saja, kedua tetangga baruku juga ada yang bersekolah disana. Mereka bernama Beomgyu hyeong yang berusia setahun di atasku dan Taehyun yang seumuran denganku.

Semoga saja, aku sekelas dengan Taehyun. Kelihatannya, ia cerdas, hehehe~

"Huening Kai, ayo kita berangkat! Nanti terlambat!"

Aku mendengar suara Beomgyu hyeong berteriak dari depan sana.

Aku pun berpamitan kepada eomma, lalu segera berlari keluar, menghampiri kedua tetangga baruku.

"Joheun achim, kalian.. Hehehe~" sahutku sambil tersenyum.

Untung mereka berdua menyambutku dengan ramah.

Mereka berdua membalas senyumanku.

"Ayo, kajja!" sahut Beomgyu hyeong sambil mencoba merangkul pundakku.

Namun...

"Ah, badanmu terlalu tinggi!" sahutnya. Ia tidak jadi merangkul pundakku, dan sebagai gantinya, Beomgyu hyeong melingkarkan lengannya di lenganku. "Oke, ini lebih nyaman. Kajja!"

Taehyun tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Beomgyu hyeong.

"Badanmu memang terlalu tinggi, Kai.." sahut Taehyun sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku tersenyum, merasa senang karena sambutan ramah dari kedua tetangga baruku ini.

"Hoahhmmmmm~" Tiba – tiba Beomgyu hyeong menguap.

"Kau mengantuk, hyeong? Sepagi ini sudah mengantuk?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidur larut semalam. Yoongi hyeong menyuruhku membelikannya makanan jam sebelas malam kemarin, aigoo.." sahut Beomgyu hyeong dengan nada pasrah.

"Ah.. Hyeong sepupumu yang serumah denganmu itu? Yang kulitnya sangat pucat?" sahutku.

Beomgyu hyeong menganggukan kepalanya, sementara lengannya masih terus melingkar di lenganku. "Majjayo..."

"Sepertinya, ia agak mengerikan.. Auranya, terlihat dingin.." sahutku.

"Ia sebenarnya hyeong yang baik, namun sikapnya tegas dan cukup galak kalau moodnya sedang rusak.." sahut Beomgyu hyeong.

"Hoahhhmmm~" Kali ini Taehyun yang menguap.

"Kau juga tidur larut semalam, Taehyun ah?" tanya Beomgyu hyeong,

Taehyun menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengucek kedua matanya. "Aku baru pulang sekitar jam 2 pagi.."

"Mengapa kau pulang selarut itu?" tanyaku.

"Ada yang harus ku kerjakan dengan temanku semalam." sahut Taehyun.

"Ahhh..." Aku menganggukan pelan kepalaku.

Apa hanya aku yang bersemangat pagi ini? Hehehe~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NAMJOON POV - 2016**

Aku bergegas turun dari mobilku dan menuju ke tempat dimana mayat itu tergeletak.

Detik pertama aku melihat mayat itu...

Jantungku.

Nyaris.

Berhenti.

Berdetak.

Igo mwoya?

Mengapa... Mayat yang tergeletak di hadapanku sekarang ini...

Persis.

Seperti.

Yang Jin hyeong deskripsikan tadi?

Seorang wanita. Paruh baya.

Dengan gaun rok terusan berwarna putih.

Dan luka bekas pukulan di kepalanya.

Ada apa ini?

Mengapa Jin hyeong bisa tahu, dengan sangat detail, mengenai kondisi mayat yang baru ditemukan pagi ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAEHYUNG POV - 2016**

Aku baru saja hendak mengambil sarapan di dapur, ketika berita itu terdengar tengah ditayangkan di televisi.

Eomma tidak pernah lupa menyalakan televisi setiap ia bangun tidur, dan baru akan dimatikannya ketika ia hendak untuk tidur, sejak kejadian pembunuhan beruntun itu menghantui Bighit Street.

"Seorang mayat wanita pagi ini ditemukan oleh seorang pria berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun di taman dekat mini market. Pria yang menemukan mayat ini bekerja sebagai petugas kebersihan taman. Dan beliau menemukan sesosok mayat itu ketika ia tengah menjalankan tugasnya menyapu taman di pagi hari tadi."

Aku terdiam sejenak.

Menghembuskan nafas sejenak.

Lalu segera membuka kulkas di hadapanku, dan mengambil sekotak susu strawberry.

"Ada sup hangat di meja makan. Makanlah untuk sarapanmu, Kim Taehyung." sahut eomma dari ruang tengah.

Aku, seperti biasa, tidak berniat untuk menjawab.

Aku langsung duduk di meja makan dan melahap semangkuk sup hangat yang sudah tersedia disana, lalu meminum susu kotak strawberry itu, kemudian aku mencuci peralatan makan yang kugunakan.

Tepat ketika aku sedang mencuci peralatan makan itu, Yeonjun berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Joheun achim, hyeong~" sapanya, dengan suara ceria, seperti biasa.

Dan seperti yang sudah berjalan selama 5 tahun belakangan ini, aku terdiam. Mengabaikan ucapannya.

Aku segera berjalan, melewati Yeonjun, tanpa sedikitpun menatap ke arahnya, menuju ke arah tangga.

"Kau benar – benar akan terus diam?" teriak eomma.

Kurasa, ia mendengar Yeonjun menyapaku barusan. Dan ia tahu, aku tidak menjawab.

"Gwenchana, eomma..." sahut Yeonjun. Dari nada bicaranya, aku seolah bisa melihat ekspresi pasrah di wajahnya.

Aku pun segera berlari kecil menaiki anak tangga, menuju ke dalam kamarku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV - 2016**

"Hyeong, ada yang ingin kubicarakan, empat mata, denganmu." sahut Namjoon malam itu ketika Jin membuka pintu rumahnya.

Jin menatap Namjoon, kebingungan.

"Mengapa kau terlihat serius sekali, Kim Namjoon?" tanya Jin.

"Mengenai mayat itu..." sahut Namjoon. "Ah, kurasa lebih baik kita bahas empat mata. Bisa kau ikut aku ke cafe di depan sana?"

"Araseo.. Tapi, kurasa aku harus ganti baju dulu.. Kau kan tahu, aku harus menebarkan pesona manisku disana, hehehe~" sahut Jin, tanpa rasa bersalah. "Worldwide handsome sepertiku harus selalu terlihat sempurna kemanapun aku melangkah, iya kan?"

Ya, secinta itulah Kim Seokjin akan wajah tampannya.

Namjoon tersenyum, terpaksa. "Hahaha~ Araseo, hyeong. Kutunggu kau disini.."

.

.

.

Jin dan Namjoon sudah duduk berhadapan di sebuah cafe yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Jin tengah asik menyeruput milkshake di meja dihadapannya, sementara Namjoon terus menatap wajah Jin dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sudah hampir lima belas menit kau menatapku begini, Namjoon ah.." sahut Jin. "Apa yang mau kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Hyeong.." Namjoon akhirnya buka suara. "Bagaimana kau..."

"Apa mayat itu tepat sesuai yang kudeskripsikan tadi pagi? Jinjja?" Jin memotong ucapan Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

"Yaishhhh!" gerutu Jin. "Sudah kuduga, ada yang aneh."

"Mengapa kau... Bisa mengetahui secara detail mengenai sosok mayat itu, hyeong?" Namjoon mulai menatap curiga ke arah Jin.

Jin melihat, ada tatapan penuh kecurigaan dari kedua mata sang detektif dihadapannya itu.

"Kau... Sedang menginterogasiku? Detektif Kim Namjoon?" sahut Jin dengan nada sedikit sarkastik.

"Kalau kau bukan pelakunya, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tahu sedetail itu? Penemuan mayat itu baru diberitakan setelah kita berbincang pagi tadi. Itu artinya, selain pria yang menemukan mayat itu dan para polisi yang sudah terlebih dulu ada disana, hanya sang pelaku yang bisa mengetahui persis kondisi sang mayat." sahut Namjoon, masih dengan nada penuh kecurigaan.

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

**NOTE : OKE, AKHIRNYA TERPUBLISHED KELANJUTANNYA /claps my hands/**

**Sebelumnya, as i said before, karena permasalahan waktu yang sibuk dan saya jarang ada waktu buat ngetik (padahal alurnya udah ada semua ini di otak huhuhu), maka next chapternya harap bersabar ya readers-nim /deep bows/**

**Saya akan terus berusaha menyempatkan waktu buat ngetik kelanjutannya, mohon doa dan dukungannya /peluk readers satu2/**

**Yang pastinya, karena bentar lagi libur lebaran dan saya pastinya mudik, dan di kampung halaman saya pastinya ga akan ada waktu buat ngetik, maka kelanjutan chapter ini PASTINYA baru akan terpublished after Idul Fitri, mohon bersabar menunggu ya huhuhu :(**

**DAN UNTUK SEMUA YANG MERAYAKAN, MUMPUNG SAYA LAGI SEMPAT ON, IJINKAN SAYA MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT BERPUASA**

**SEMANGAT, BENTAR LAGI LEBARAN GAES YUHUUUUU~ /tepok tangan sambil geleng2/**

**SEKALI LAGI, MAAF LAHIR BATIN KALO SAYA BANYAK SALAH YA SAMA KALIAN /sungkem readers satu2/**

**SELAMAT MENUNGGU CHAPTER LANJUTANNYA YA :***

* * *

**Reply for review:**

**Noora Felisha : WHOAAAAA SAYA DITUNGGU, JD TERHARU SINI ATUH PELUK DULU {} Thanks many lots buat supportnya yaaaa, semoga alur ceritanya ga mengecewakan kamu ya :)**

**Lalilu: here lanjutannya :) thx buat semangatnya, kamu jg semangat ya :)**

**Sherlockian923 : thc for the fighting :) here lanjutannya :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: BIGHIT BLOODY STREET**

**Cast: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai **

**Lenght: Chapter Part**

**Rating: 15+**

**Author: Tae-V **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV - 2016**

"Apa aku... Bisa mempercayai ucapan Jin hyeong?" gumam Namjoon ketika ia sudah berbaring di atas kasurnya malam itu.

Keningnya sedikit dikerutkan, kedua mata kecilnya memicing kecil. "Apa benar... Semua yang dikatakan oleh Jin hyeong?"

Tiba – tiba ia teringat ucapan Hoseok, pria yang seusia dengannya.

"Hoseok memang pernah bilang.. Tapi, apa itu memang benar?" gumam Namjoon sambil memejamkan kedua matanya karena rasa kantuk itu mulai menyerang hebat.

Kejadian tadi di cafe pun kembali terputar ulang di benak Namjoon.

_"Kau... Sedang menginterogasiku? Detektif Kim Namjoon?" sahut Jin dengan nada sedikit sarkastik._

_"Kalau kau bukan pelakunya, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tahu sedetail itu? Penemuan mayat itu baru diberitakan setelah kita berbincang pagi tadi. Itu artinya, selain pria yang menemukan mayat itu dan para polisi yang sudah terlebih dulu ada disana, hanya sang pelaku yang bisa mengetahui persis kondisi sang mayat." sahut Namjoon, masih dengan nada penuh kecurigaan._

_Jin menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menatap dengan tatapan serius ke arah Namjoon. "Lalu, apa masuk akal? Jika aku pelakunya, apa itu masuk akal bagimu? Aku, sang pelaku, menceritakan sedetail itu, kepadamu yang notabene adalah seorang detektif. Apa itu terdengar normal, Kim Namjoon? Untuk apa aku melakukan gol bunuh diri seperti itu? Jika memang aku pelakunya.."_

_Namjoon memiringkan sedikit kepalanya._

_Ucapan Jin ada benarnya._

_Jika memang Jin pelakunya, sama saja dengan ia menyerahkan diri kepada Namjoon!_

_"Lalu.. Mengapa kau bisa tahu secara detail seperti itu, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon. Tatapannya sudah tidak setajam tadi._

_"Kau lupa? Atau tepatnya.. Kau belum dengar kabar mengenaiku? Dari orang – orang yang ada disini?" sahut Jin._

_"Kabar apa? Aku kan baru sebulan tinggal disini, hyeong. Dan kau juga tahu, aku jarang berkumpul karena banyak kasus yang harus kuhadapi selama sebulan ini.." sahut Namjoon._

_"Ah.. Majjayo.." sahut Jin sambil menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Kau sangat sibuk, Detektif!"_

_Namjoon kembali menatap Jin. "Apa kau... Seprang dukun? Peramal? Bisa menerawang masa depan?"_

_"Hahahahaha!" Jin refleks tertawa, cukup kencang, membuat beberapa pengunjung lainnya di cafe itu menoleh ke arah mereka. "Yaaaa, Kim Namjoon! Jalan pikiranmu mengapa selucu itu? Hahaha~"_

_Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya, yang tidak terasa gatal sebenarnya, sambil menatap Jin dengan tatapan semakin penuh tanda tanya. "Lalu... Apa kalau bukan seperti yang kusebutkan tadi?"_

_Jin menghela nafas, dan terpaksa menjelaskan hal itu kepada Namjoon._

_"Dengarkan aku baik – baik, Kim Namjoon.. Aku.. Memiliki kemampuan bisa merasakan keberadaan para makhluk kasat mata.. Bahkan terkadang, sialnya, aku bisa melihat sosok – sosok yang tidak bisa kau lihat dengan kedua mata normalmu itu.." sahut Jin._

_Namjoon terbelalak. Ia ingat beberapa waktu lalu, ketika ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Hoseok di mini market dan memutuskan berjalan berdua menuju rumah mereka masing – masing yang terletak di gang yang sama, Hoseok mengatakan bahwa Jin memiliki kemampuan bisa melihat sosok mengerikan yang kasat mata itu._

_"Jadi.. Yang Hoseok katakan padaku, itu benar?" tanya Namjoon._

_"Jung Hoseok?" Jin memiringkn kepalanya. Ia dan Hoseok bahkan baru berkenalan dua bulan yang lalu, karena Hoseok pindah kesana hanya sebulan lebih dulu daripada Namjoon._

_Dan kejadian itu melintas di benak Jin. _

_"Ah! Majjayo! Hoseok tahu betul akan kondisiku! Aku pernah tidak sengaja menarik tangannya dan membuatnya terjatuh. Karena ia hampir bertabrakan dengan sosok kasat mata itu, hehehe~" sahut Jin sambil tertawa kecil ketika mengingat kesan pertamanya yang kurang baik dengan Hoseok._

_Namjoon menggaruk lagi kepalanya, yang tidak gatal itu, karena bingung melihat Jin tiba – tiba tertawa._

_"Lalu.. Mengapa kau bisa melihat persis sosok mayat itu?" tanya Namjoon, ketika tawa Jin sudah mereda._

_"Tadi pagi, sekitar jam satu kurasa? Aku didatangi sosok itu.." sahut Jin._

_"Kau? Didatangi sosok mayat pembunuhan itu?" Namjoon terbelalak._

_Jin menganggukan kepalanya._

_"Dulu, awal – awal pertama kasus pembunuhan berantai itu terjadi di pertengahan tahun 2015, aku sering didatangi sosok yang ternyata merupakan arwah para korban pembunuhan berantai sialan itu.." sahut Jin. _

_Namjoon mendengarkan dengan seksama._

_"Lalu, sejak akhir tahun 2015 kemarin, aku tidak pernah lagi didatangi mereka. Aku masih sering merasakan hawa keberadaan para roh halus itu. Bahkan masih sering melihat para arwah bergentayangan itu. Namun, mereka memang makhluk halus yang berada di sekitarku, bukan para arwah korban pembunuhan berantai."_

_Namjoon terus mendengarkan sambil menghirup mocha latte yang dipesannya._

_"Makanya, aku curiga tadi pagi. Mengapa sosok itu tiba – tiba mendatangiku? Menggangguku di tengah tidurku? Dan aku jadi yakin, sosok itu memang arwah sang korban, ketika kau memberitahuku tadi pagi bahwa kembali ditemukan mayat di wilayah Bighit Street ini."_

Tanpa Namjoon sadari, ia pun sudah terlelap dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Yaaaaa! Kim Namjoon! Apa kau ada waktu pagi ini?" tanya Hoseok dengan sedikit berteriak ketika ia baru saja berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dan melihat Namjoon sedang menyirami tanaman di halaman rumah Namjoon.

"Eoh? Hoseok ah.. Ada apa?" sahut Namjoon, juga dengan sedikit berteriak.

Hoseok segera berlari kecil menuju halaman rumah Namjoon.

"Masuk saja, gerbangnya tidak kukunci." sahut Namjoon.

"Araseo.." Hoseok langsung membuka pintu gerbang rumah Namjoon dan berjalan menghampiri Namjoon.

"Ada apa, Hoseok ah?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kemarin... Kasus pembunuhan itu..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Namjoon dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Waeyo?" Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, bingung melihat ekspresi di wajah Hoseok.

"Apa kasus itu kau yang menanganginya?" tanya Hoseok dengan sedikit ragu.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo. Waeyo?"

"Aku.. Uhm..." Hoseok mengacak pelan rambutnya, kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa? Ada apa dengan kasus itu? Apa kau mengenal korbannya?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya~ Tapi..."

Hoseok kembali terdiam.

"Yaaa, Jung Hoseok.. Ada apa? Katakan padaku.." Namjoon gemas melihat Hoseok yang kesulitan berbicara.

"Ya, Namjoon ah! Kurasa.. Aku ada di lokasi kejadian..." Hoseok berbicara dengan nada sedikit tersendat. "Aku.. Ada di dekat sana malam itu... Dan saat itu aku.. Uhm... Mendengar.. Suara botol pecah.. Menghantam sesuatu.."

Namjoon membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya. "Jinjja? Kau ada disana? Bukankah perkiraan kejadiannya larut malam?"

"Sekitar jam sebelas malam, aku berada di jalan dekat mini market itu.." Kali ini nada bicara Hoseok sudah jauh lebih tenang. "Sebelum tidur, ketika aku mau menyikat gigi, aku baru sadar sabun dan odolku habis. Jadi, kupikir, lebih baik aku ke mini market malam itu daripada keesokan paginya aku tidak mandi.."

Namjoon menatap Hoseok dengan serius. "Lalu?"

Hoseok menghela nafas sejenak, lalu kembali bercerita. "Tiba – tiba saja, ketika aku berjalan pulang dari mini market, aku mendengar suara itu. PRANG!" Hoseok sedikit berteriak, mereka ulang suara yang didengarnya malam itu. "Aku langsung terdiam di tempat, ketakutan.."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Namjoon. "Apa kau melihat sosok yang aneh? Pelakunya?"

"Aniya! Yaaa, jika aku melihat pelakunya, apa kau pikir aku masih bisa hidup seperti ini?" Hoseok bergidik ketakutan. "Aku pasti sudah ikut mati di tangannya!"

"Ah.. Majjayo.." sahut Namjoon.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku heran, bagaimana orang secerdas kau bisa sebodoh ini, Kim Namjoon?"

Namjoon terkekeh pelan. "Maaf, hehehe~ Aku terlalu bersemangat ingin menangkap psikopat biadab itu, Hoseok ah.."

Hoseok menepuk pelan bahu Namjoon. "Iya, aku paham. Kau kan memang sengaja dipindahkan kesini demi menangkap pelakunya.."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah kau terdiam disana?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

Hoseok mengernyitkan keningnya sejenak, berusaha mengingat kejadian malam itu.

"Ah! Beomgyu!" sahut Hoseok. "Tiba – tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahuku! Aku terkejut sampai jatuh terduduk di jalanan! Aigoo~ Dan ternyata Beomgyu yang menepuk pundakku malam itu.."

"Beomgyu? Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu..." sahut Namjoon.

"Choi Beomgyu, adik sepupu Yoongi hyeong, tetangga sebelah rumahku yang galak itu.." sahut Hoseok.

"Ah! Adik sepupu dari Yoongi hyeong, si pria berkulit pucat di sebelah rumahmu itu?" sahut Namjoon.

"Majjayo! Beomgyu yang menepukku malam itu. Untunglah ada Beomgyu! Kalau tidak, entah bagaimana nasibku, Namjoon ah!" sahut Hoseok dengan nada penuh rasa bersyukur.

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya.

"Yaaa, Hoseok ah! Beomgyu.. Bukankah ia masih kecil?" tanya Namjoon.

"Majjayo.. Masih SMP.. Waeyo?" tanya Hoseok.

"Mengapa ia berkeliaran disana malam itu? Apa ia juga mendengar suara yang kau bilang itu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku bertanya padanya.. Katanya, ia tidak mendengar suara apapun. Kurasa, ia baru tiba disana setelah suara botol itu lenyap.." sahut Hoseok.

"Lalu, mengapa ia berkeliaran disana? Selarut itu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Yoongi hyeong menyuruhnya membeli makanan. Cih, Yoongi hyeong memang keterlaluan. Masa ia menyuruh anak sekecil itu membelikannya makanan di jam selarut itu! Nyawa Beomgyu juga bisa terancam jika malam itu ia berpapasan dengan sang psikopat!"sahut Hoseok dengan nada berapi – api.

"Berarti, diantara kalian, tidak ada satupun yang melihat pelakunya?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namjoon duduk di meja kerjanya.

Tangan kanannya diletakkan di atas meja sambil menopang kepalanya.

Telapak tangan kanannya diletakkan di keningnya.

"Choi Beomgyu?" gumam Namjoon.

"Apa masuk akal anak sekecil itu berkeliaran selarut itu?" gumamnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JIMIN POV – OKTOBER 2018**

Akhirnya malam pun tiba.

"Aaaargghhhh!" Aku berdiri, lalu mengangkat kedua tanganku ke atas, menstreching tubuhku yang terasa sangat pegal karena terlalu lama terduduk sejak sore tadi.

Suara berisik itu masih terdengar dari lantai 3 tokoku.

"Yaaaaa! Gantian! Aku! Giliranku!"

"Kau kan sudah menang! Sekarang giliranku!"

"Andwe! Ini giliranku!"

"Ayo, kita suit saja agar adil!"

"Ide bagus, hyeong!"

Aigoo~ Kelima bocah itu, hahaha..

"Yaaaaa! Anak – anak! Sudah waktunya kalian merapikan lantai tiga dan segera kembali ke rumah masing – masing! Sudah jam delapan! Waktunya aku menutup tokoku!" teriakku dari lantai 1.

Sebuah kepala berwajah blasteran itu mengintip ke bawah dari atas sana. "Yah! Masa sudah mau tutup, hyeong? Setengah jam lagi, bagaimana?"

"Aniya! Aku sudah lelah dan ingin istirahat. Ayo, besok lagi saja kalian kesini melanjutkan permainannya." sahutku.

"Ah, majjayo! Besok ada ujian! Ayo, kita pulang. Aku harus belajar!"

Aku yakin, yang bicara barusan adalah Kang Taehyun.

"Yaishhh! Ujian menyebalkan itu..."

Pasti Huening Kai yang menggerutu.

"Untung aku besok hanya ada satu kelas, itupun di siang hari! Hahaha~ Aku bisa bangun siang besok.."

Suara itu. Choi Yeonjun.

"Yaaaa! Aku juga ada tugas makalah yang harus dikumpulkan besok! Ottokaji?"

Siapa lagi yang sepanik itu kalau bukan Choi Soobin.

Sebuah nada notifikasi pesan terdengar dari atas sana.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara. "Ayo cepat kita pulang! Yoongi hyeong memintaku membawakannya sebotol soju dan beberapa bungkus snack... Aigoo.."

Siapa lagi yang selalu direpotkan Yoongi hyeong kalau bukan Choi Beomgyu.

"Cepat rapikan semuanya, aku tunggu sepuluh menit. Kalau kalian belum turun, aku akan mengunci kalian disini." sahutku.

Tak lama kemudian, kelima bocah menggemaskan itu sudah berkumpul bersamaku di lantai 1.

"Hyeong! Bukankah kau bilang, akan ada sahabatmu yang akan menjaga toko ini?" tanya bocah berkulit putih dan bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu.

"Majjayo, hyeong! Kau bilang ia bahkan akan tinggal disini!" sahut sang bocah berwajah blasteran itu. "Itu artinya, kami bisa main hingga larut malam, iya kan?"

"Aigoo~ Apa kau pikir ibumu tidak akan menyuruhmu pulang?" sahut Taehyun sambil menyentil pelan kening Kai.

"Setidaknya, kita bisa pulang agak malam, bukan jam delapan.." sahut Beomgyu.

"Hahaha~" Aku tertawa melihat kelakuan kelima bocah itu. "Majjayo.. Akan ada sahabatku yang akan pindah kesini, membantuku menjaga toko ini, dan ia yang akan menempati kamar di lantai tiga sana."

"Lalu, kapan sahabatmu itu akan pindah kesini, hyeong?" tanya Yeonjun.

"Sekitar bulan depan kurasa.." sahutku sambil tersenyum. Mereka berlima benar – benar terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan di mataku.

Walaupun.. Ya. Tubuh mereka lebih menjulang daripada tinggi badanku. Aigoo~

Aku pun segera menutup tokoku.

Kelima bocah itu berpamitan untuk kembali terlebih dulu karena mereka harus menemani Beomgyu ke mini market membeli pesanan Yoongi hyeong. Padahal biasanya kami pulang bersama menaiki mobilku.

"Kalian kan bisa kuantar ke mini market dulu." sahutku ketika mereka bilang akan kembali lebih dulu.

"Aniya, gwenchana, hyeong. Kami sudah lama tidak berjalan kaki bersama, hehehe~" sahut Yeonjun.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami bicarakan berlima, hyeong.." sahut Taehyun. "Urusan anak muda. Hehe.."

Dan Taehyun mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa. Savage.

"Araseo... Hahaha~ Ingat! Kalian harus berhati – hati. Pembunuh sialan itu masih belum tertangkap.." Aku memperingatkan kelima bocah itu.

"Ne! Araseo, hyung!" sahut kelimanya, serempak.

Membuatku tertawa kecil melihat betapa kompaknya kelima bocah itu.

.

.

.

**YOONGI POV – OKTOBER 2018**

"Yoongi hyeong! MIN YOONGI!"

Aku terbangun gara – gara teriakan kencang dari luar sana.

"BANGUN, HYEONG! SUDAH JAM BERAPA INI?"

Yaishhhh! Jung Hoseok! Hanya ia satu – satunya warga disini yang tidak ada takut – takutnya terhadapku.

"MIN YOONGI, PPALI! JAM BERAPA INI, HYEONG!"

Yaishhhh!

Aku segera turun dari kasurku dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarku.

Aku segera membuka jendela kamarku, dan pancaran sinar matahari itu langsung mengarah ke wajahku, membuatku kesulitan membuka kedua mata kecilku.

"HYEONG, AYO CEPAT!" teriak Hoseok dari bawah sana ketika ia menyadari aku sedang membuka jendela kamarku yang menghadap ke arah jalanan di depan sana.

"KAU BERISIK SEKALI, JUNG HOSEOK!" teriakku sambil mengernyit karena sinar matahari itu terlalu terik.

"SUDAH JAM SEMBILAN, HYEONG! KITA BISA TERLAMBAT!" teriaknya lagi.

Ah! Majjayo!

Hari ini ada pelatihan untuk para trainee baru di kantor!

"ARASEO! TUNGGU SEBENTAR, AKU SEGERA MANDI DAN TURUN KE BAWAH!" teriakku.

Aku langsung menutup jendela kamarku dan berlari kecil ke kamar mandi.

Mengapa aku bisa lupa jadwal hari ini, cih!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – OKTOBER 2018**

Jin terduduk sambil mengatur nafasnya ketika terbangun pagi itu.

Ia nyaris tidak tertidur semalaman.

Ia baru bisa tertidur sekitar jam tiga dini hari, itupun tak bisa lelap.

Bahkan, dalam tidurnya, ia memimpikan sosok mengerikan yang mendatanginya semalam.

Jin memejamkan kedua matanya sambil terus berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang agak tersengal – sengal.

Kejadian semalam kembali terlintas di benaknya ketika ia memejamkan kedua bola mata indahnya.

_Sekitar pukul 00.15 AM, Jin tiba – tiba merasa hawa di dalam kamarnya menjadi sangat panas. Namun ia masih berusaha tidak membuka kedua matanya dan mencoba melanjutkan tidurnya._

_Sekitar pukul 00.31 AM, tubuhnya mulai dibasahi oleh keringat._

_Jin pun terpaksa membuka kedua matanya._

_Kosong._

_Tidak ada siapapun di kamar itu selain dirinya, namun mengapa udara di dalam kamar terasa sangat pengap?_

_Padahal AC di kamar Jin menyala, di suhu 16 derajat celcius._

_Jin segera berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berada di salam kamarnya untuk membasuh wajahnya, berusaha menyingkirkan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya._

_Mungkin, ia akan merasa lebih segar jika ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin._

_Namun, setibanya di dalam kamar mandi, ketika ia membuka keran wastafel di dalam sana, justru air berwarna merah gelap dan berbau amis yang mengalir keluar dari keran wastafel itu._

_Jin terkejut, sampai terlonjak mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang._

_Dan ketika ia berusaha membalikan tubuhnya untuk berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, sebuah tangan tiba – tiba mencengkram pergelangan kaki kanannya._

_Jin melihat ke bawah, dan mendapati sesosok pria berusia sekitar awal 30 an, dengan darah mengalir deras dari batok kepalanya yang hancur akibat pukulan keras bertubi – tubi, dan tubuh yang dipenuhi sangat banyak luka tusukan, tengah berbaring di lantai kamar mandinya._

_Tangan kanan pria itu mencengkram erat pergelangan kaki kanan Jin, membuat Jin tidak bisa melangkah._

_"Tolooooongggggg... Akuuuuuu..." Sebuah suara merintih pilu terdengar._

_"Toloooonggggg... Akuuuuuuuu..."_

_Sekujur tubuh Jin langsung berkeringat dingin. Nafasnya menjadi sesak dan tenggorokannya tercekat, tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali._

_Sosok mengerikan itu terus menatap Jin dengan tatapan memohon, namun Jin tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa._

_Jin berusaha memberontak agar terlepas dari cengkraman sosok mengerikan itu, namun tubuhnya kaku, tidak bisa digerakan sama sekali._

_Air mata Jin mulai menetes. Walau ia terbiasa melihat penampakan sosok mengerikan, tapi ia sangat jarang diganggu hingga bersentuhan seperti ini. _

_Dan tentu saja, bersentuhan seperti ini rasanya jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang ketika hanya melihat sosok mengerikan itu dari kejauhan._

_Jin terus berusaha berteriak, namun sia – sia, tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar._

_Hingga tak lama kemudian sosok itu tiba - tiba menghilang begitu saja ketika terdengar suara di depan kamar Jin._

_"Seokjin ah~ Kau sudah terlelap kan?" Terdengar suara Ibu Jin dari depan kamarnya._

_Karena sang ibu tahu betul, Jin seringkali diganggu setiap malam, maka setiap Ibu Jin terbangun di malam hari, ia pasti akan mendatangi kamar anak semata wayangnya itu untuk mengecek kondisi anaknya._

_Ketika sosok itu menghilang, tubuh Jin otomatis kembali bisa digerakan._

_Tanpa berpikir apa – apa, Jin langsung berlari menuju pintu kamarnya, membukanya, dan memeluk erat tubuh ibunya yang tengah berdiri di depan sana._

_"Eomma... Kau menyelamatkanku lagi dari gangguan mereka..." sahut Jin sambil menangis dalam pelukan ibunya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoseok terus saja berceramah sepanjang perjalanan dari kompleks Bighit Street menuju ke Bighit Music And Arts, membuat kepala Yoongi mulai terasa pening akibat frekuensi suara Hoseok yang cukup nyaring.

"Aigoo! Kau kan tahu, kita harus ada disana sebelum jam sepuluh kurang lima belas menit!" gerutu Hoseok sambil menatap Yoongi yang sedang fokus menyetir mobil kesayanganya.

"Kau memang tukang tidur abadi, hyeong! Aigoo, ckckck~"

Yoongi terus fokus menatap jalanan yang agak macet dihadapannya.

"Lihat kan? Aku sudah menebak, hari Sabtu begini pasti jalanan macet."

Yoongi memiringkan lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri, meregangkan otot lehernya yang terasa agak kaku, sepertinya semalam ia salah posisi ketika tertidur, sementara kedua tangannya masih menggenggam setir.

"Kalau kita terlambat, pasti kita kena tegur! Apa kau lupa? Empat bulan lalu, ketika mobilmu ini tiba – tiba mogok dan kita terlambat, kita dihukum harus bekerja hingga hari minggu selama dua minggu berturut – turut, tanpa istirahat.."

Kesabaran Yoongi mulai habis.

Yoongi menoleh ke kursi penumpang di sebelahnya.

"Yaaaaa, Jung Hoseok!" Yoongi memicingkan mata kecilnya sambil mengerutkan sedikit dahinya. "Belum selesai menceramahiku?"

Hoseok terdiam sejenak.

"_Wah, Yoongi hyeong mulai kesal rupanya. Kurasa, sudah saatnya aku terdiam..._" gumam batin Hoseok.

"Masih ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada dingin.

"Aniya, hehehe~" Seperti biasa, Hoseok akan berpura – pura tidak takut, dan memilih tersenyum dengan polosnya, setiap mood Yoongi mulai memburuk. Karena ia tahu, jika ia ketakutan, suasana akan segera berubah menjadi sangat canggung.

Dan seperti biasa juga, Yoongi mana tahan berlama – lama marah kepada Hoseok? Apalagi, setiap melihat senyuman polos di wajah Hoseok itu, bagaimana mungkin hati Yoongi tidak luluh?

"Kalau begitu, kusarankan kau tidur saja daripada terus berceloteh." sahut Yoongi dengan nada dingin, padahal hatinya sudah tidak emosi. Tipikal tsundere sejati memang.

Hoseok bukannya tertidur, ia malah menatap Yoongi, kali ini ia bersiap memulai wawancaranya.

"Ya, hyeong! Semalam kau tidur jam berapa sampai kau benar – benar tidak mendengar alarm di handphonemu?"

"Alarm?" Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak mendengarnya, ya kan? Kalau dengar, kau pasti sudah terbangun, lalu memarahiku.. Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok sejenak, lalu ia teringat kejadian kemarin sore di ruang kerjanya, ketika Hoseok menghampiri Yoongi di ruangannya.

"Yaaaa! Imma! Jadi, kau meminjam handphoneku bukan untuk membrowsing internet, tapi untuk memasang alarm di handphoneku?" sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya yang tengah bersandar ke sandaran kursi yang didudukinya.

"Yaishhhh! Sudah kubilang, jangan mengutik – utik handphoneku!" gerutu Yoongi.

"Aku tidak membuka apa – apa selain untuk menyetel alarm. Dan kau tetap saja tidak terbangun, cih! Pasti kau bergadang semalaman kan?" tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tertidur jam empat pagi."

"Jam empat? Apa yang kau kerjakan hingga tidur selarut itu, hyeong?" Hoseok terbelalak. "Pantas saja kau tidak mendengar alarmnya!"

"Kau pasang alarm jam berapa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Jam tujuh pagi, hehehe~"

"Aku sedang lelap – lelapnya pada jam itu." sahut Yoongi sambil kembali fokus menatap jalanan dihadapannya.

"Memangnya, apa yang kau kerjakan semalaman, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

Yoongi terdiam, tidak menjawab.

"Pasti membuat lagu patah hati lagi, hehehe~" celetuk Hoseok dengan polosnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.21 PM.

Namjoon tengah merapikan meja kerjanya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Tiba – tiba suara telepon berdering di ruangan itu.

"Dengan Bighit Street Criminal Division, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sahut Yook Sungjae, salah satu staff, anak buah Namjoon.

"Ah, jeongmal? Ne, araseo! Akan segera kami kirim tim kami ke sana segera!" sahut Sungjae dengan ekspresi yang sudah bisa ditebak oleh Namjoon.

"Ada laporan lagi?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sungjae. "Korban psikopat sialan itu?"

"Kurasa iya, tapi kita harus mengecek kondisi mayat korban terlebih dahulu untuk mengetahui apakah mayat itu memang korban sang psikopat brengsek itu, atau ada kasus pembunuhan lain." sahut Sungjae.

"Yaishhh! Siapa sebenarnya psikopat sialan itu, cih!" gerutu Kim Jisoo, asisten kepercayaan Namjoon. "Bagaimana mungkin sudah tiga tahun ini kita belum juga berhasil menangkapnya! Padahal Bighit Street bukan kota besar!"

Namjoon tanpa sadar mengepalkan tinju di tangan kanannya dan tinju itu diarahkan ke meja kerjanya.

**DUG!**

"Aku benar – benar merasa dibodohi oleh psikopat sialan itu!" sahut Namjoon dengan ekspresi penuh rasa kesal di wajahnya.

**.**

**-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: BIGHIT BLOODY STREET**

**Cast: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai **

**Lenght: Chapter Part**

**Rating: 15+**

**Author: Tae-V **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – OKTOBER 2018**

**.**

Namjoon, Sungjae, Jisoo, dan seluruh anggota tim itu, segera turun dari mobil setibanya mereka di lokasi dan langsung berlari kecil menghampiri lokasi mayat korban tergeletak.

Mayat kali ini ditemukan oleh sekelompok anak muda yang sedang berkemah di sebuah hutan kecil yang terletak tak jauh di belakang kompleks perumahan Bighit Street.

Menurut kesaksian para anak muda itu, mereka menemukan sang mayat tergeletak bersimbah darah di bawah tumpukan dedaunan kering.

Salah satu dari anak muda itu sedang mencari kayu bakar untuk membuat perapian, dan tiba – tiba kakiknya tersandung batu dan terjatuh di atas tumpukan dedaunan itu.

Saat itulah tubuhnya menyentuh tubuh sang mayat, hingga ia berteriak sangat kencang, membuat teman – temannya bisa mendengar teriakannya dari tempat mereka berkemah, dan segera berlari menghampiri ke lokasi dimana mayat itu ditemukan.

Namjoon segera memeriksa kondisi sang mayat setibanya ia di tempat dimana mayat itu tergeletak.

Kali ini mayatnya seorang pria, berusia sekitar awal 30 an.

"Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah sangat banyak, kurasa ini akibat pukulan dahan pohon yang besar itu.." sahut Jisoo sambil menunjuk ke sebuah dahan pohon yang berlumuran darah yang terletak tak jauh di samping kanan mayat itu tergeletak.

"Banyak luka tusukan di perut dan dada korban..." sahut Sungjae. "Dasar psikopat biadab! Ia menusuk tubuh korbannya seperti anak kecil yang tengah bermain – main menusuk badan boneka mainan tanpa rasa bersalah! Cih!"

"Tanda itu!" sahut Namjoon. "Apa ada tanda itu?"

Jisoo segera mengecek telapak kaki sang korban. Dan nafasnya terhenti beberapa detik lamanya.

"Benar? Ia pelakunya? Psikopat biadab itu?" tanya Namjoon.

Jisoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jari kelingking telapak kaki kanan korban... Hilang... Seperti yang sudah – sudah..." sahut Jisoo.

Namjoon refleks menendang sebuah batang pohon yang agak cukup besar yang berada di sebelah kirinya. "Sial!"

Ekspresi wajah Namjoon benar – benar diliputi amarah besar, membuat wajahnya menjadi sangat merah. "AKAN KUTANGKAP KAU, PSIKOPAT SIALAN! TUNGGU SAJA, AKU AKAN SEGERA MENGHABISIMU DAN MEMBUATMU MENERIMA HUKUMAN YANG SETIMPAL!" teriak Namjoon dengan penuh emosi.

Membuat semua anak buahnya disitu hanya bisa menatap Namjoon dalam diam.

Mereka semua tahu betul, seberapa gigih usaha Namjoon untuk menangkap sang pelaku, namun sama sekali belum membuahkan hasil hingga saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau diganggu lagi beberapa hari yang lalu, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon ketika ia sedang makan siang berdua dengan Jin siang itu.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Kali ini, sosok mengerikan itu bahkan menyentuhku... Tangannya mencengkram kakiku.. Membuatku tidak bisa bergerak, Namjoon ah..."

"Jinjja? Bagaimana bisa, hyeong?" Namjoon terbelalak mendengar ucapan Jin.

"Terkadang, mereka bisa mengangguku hingga menyentuhku seperti itu, Namjoon ah..." sahut Jin sambil menghela nafas. "Dan sejujurnya, aku selalu menangis ketakutan setiap mereka menggangguku seperti itu..."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa terlepas dari cengkraman sosok itu, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Eomma..." sahut Jin sambil menatap Namjoon. "Malam itu, seperti biasa, eomma terbangun dan mengecek keadaanku.. Ketika ia berteriak di depan kamarku, sosok mengerikan itu menghilang.."

"Dahengiya, hyeong..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Jin dengan tatapan penuh rasa iba.

"Bahkan terkadang, Jimin berbaik hati menelepon handphoneku, hanya untuk memastikan aku baik – baik saja.." sahut Jin.

"Ah, majjayo... Seperti yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku dua tahun lalu.." sahut Namjoon.

"Ne..." Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Awalnya, aku sempat terkejut, mengapa malam itu tiba - tiba ada missed call dari Jimin... Ternyata sore itu, eomma tidak sengaja bertemu Jimin di mini market. Lalu eomma meminta tolong Jimin, karena malam itu eomma dan appa harus menginap di rumah sepupuku, agar Jimin menghubungiku sejenak saat tengah malam untuk sekedar memastikan aku baik – baik saja di rumah."

"Aku sangat iri padamu karena bisa tinggal bersama orang tuamu, hyeong.. Setiap kau bercerita mengenai ibumu, aku jadi merindukan kedua orang tuaku.." sahut Namjoon.

"Sesekali pulanglah ke Ilsan, imma! Kau sudah setahun ini tidak pernah berkunjung ke rumah orang tuamu, kan?" tanya Jin.

"Kau kan tahu, setahun belakangan ini sangat banyak kasus yang harus kutangani..." sahut Namjoon.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Benar juga katamu.."

"Hyeong.. Kau kan sudah sejak kecil bisa melihat sosok – sosok kasat mata itu.. Dan kau bilang, kau sudah terbiasa dan tidak takut lagi.. Mengapa kau jadi setakut ini?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Jin.

"Kalau hanya menampakkan wujudnya saja, aku memang sudah terbiasa dan tidak lagi merasa takut.. Tapi, jika mereka menyentuhku, aku benar – benar menjadi sangat ketakutan, Namjoon ah!" sahut Jin.

Namjoon mendengarkan penjelasan Jin dengan seksama.

"Awalnya kukira, lambat laun aku juga akan terbiasa jika mereka menyentuhku, seperti aku yang lama – lama terbiasa melihat sosok mengerikan itu lalu lalang dihadapanku.." sahut Jin sambil memainkan sedotan di gelas dihadapannya. "Tapi nyatanya, hingga saat ini, aku masih terus ketakutan setiap mereka menggangguku dengan cara menyentuhku..."

"Mianhae, hyeong.. Aku tidak bisa membantumu dari gangguan mereka..." sahut Namjoon.

"Segeralah kau tangkap pelaku biadab itu, Namjoon ah..." sahut Jin. "Setidaknya, para korban kebiadaban psikopat sialan itu tidak akan mendatangiku lagi jika pelakunya tertangkap, iya kan?"

Namjoon menatap Jin dengan tatapan tajam. "Tenang saja, hyeong! Aku pasti akan segera menangkap psikopat bedebah itu! Pasti!"

"Hwaiting, Kim Namjoon!" sahut Jin, menyemangati Namjoon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAEHYUNG POV – OKTOBER 2018**

Malam itu, aku kembali tidak bisa tertidur.

Aku membuka pintu di dalam kamarku yang menuju ke arah balkon kamarku.

Angin malam seketika berhembus, mengusap wajahku, dan rasa dingin itu seketika menusuk tulangku.

Aku refleks menyilangkan kedua lenganku di dada karena rasa dingin yang tiba – tiba menyerang tubuhku.

Namun, walaupun merasa kedinginan, entah mengapa, aku sangat menyukai sensasi seperti ini.

Ketika dinginnya angin malam menyerang tubuhku.

Ketika kedua mataku menatap langit malam yang begitu indah dipenuhi ribuan bintang yang berkerlap – kerlip.

Ketika mendengarkan betapa sunyi dan heningnya suasana di malam hari.

Entah sejak kapan...

Aku jadi begitu menyukai suasana di malam hari.

Seolah, aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri di tengah heningnya malam.

Tidak ada suara eomma yang terus berceloteh setiap aku mendiamkan Yeonjun.

Tidak ada celotehan dan ceramah ayah tiriku setiap aku mendiamkan mereka semua.

Bisa kukatakan...

Satu – satunya saat dimana aku menyadari bahwa aku masih hidup..

Adalah...

Setiap aku membuka mataku di malam hari, dan menikmati duniaku sendiri, dengan caraku.

Tanpa ada seorang pun.. Yang bisa mengganggu ketenanganku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUNGKOOK POV – NOVEMBER 2018**

Aku akhirnya tiba disini.

Di tempat yang sudah lama ingin kukunjungi.

"Jimin hyeong! Aku akan segera menemuimu!" teriakku pelan ketika aku turun dari bus dan tiba di depan gerbang kompleks perumahan Bighit Street.

Setelah Jimin hyeong pindah dari Busan 8 tahun yang lalu, aku seringkali merasa kesepian dan merindukan Jimin hyeong.

Sejak kecil kami bertetangga, dan Jimin hyeong selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik.

Bahkan ketika aku seringkali menjahilinya karena rasa penasaranku yang begitu tinggi, Jimin hyeong nyaris tidak pernah marah.

Kalaupun marah, aku cukup meminta maaf dengan wajah polosku, maka ia akan segera memaafkanku, hehehe~

Karena itu, aku sangat senang ketika kedua orangtuaku mengijinkanku untuk pindah kesini dan membantu usaha Jimin hyeong!

Aku terus berjalan masuk ke dalam kompleks perumahan itu, dan akhirnya aku pun tiba di depan rumah itu.

Rumah yang alamatnya sesuai dengan alamat yang diberikan Jimin hyeong kepadaku semalam via kakaotalk.

Aku segera membuka aplikasi kakaotalk di handphoneku dan menchat Jimin hyeong.

**_"Aku sudah tiba di depan rumahmu, Jimin-sshi! Sambut aku! Ppali!"_**

Tidak sampai semenit, pintu itu terbuka.

Aku tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sosok yang sudah lama kurindukan itu berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

Sosok pria manis bertubuh mungil, walaupun usianya 2 tahun di atasku, yang selalu tersenyum dan nyaris tidak pernah marah.

"Yaaaaa! Jeon Jungkook! Akhirnya kau sampai juga, imma!" teriaknya dengan ekspresi penuh rasa bahagia di wajahnya. Senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajahnya, membuat kedua matanya membentuk garis kecil seolah kedua matanya tengah terpejam. The charm of his eye smile...

"Jimin-sshi! Nega wasseo!" teriakku sambil ikut tersenyum, menampilkan sederetan gigi kelinciku.

Jimin hyeong segera berlari kecil, membuka gerbang rumahnya, lalu menghampiriku dan melompat kecil agar bisa memeluk tubuhku yang lebih tinggi daripada tubuhnya ini.

Kami berpelukan sambil melompat – lompat kecil beberapa saatnya, sambil terus berceloteh akan betapa kami saling merindukan satu sama lain selama ini.

Dan tiba – tiba.

**_PLAK!_**

"Ouch!" pekikku pelan.

Jari tengah dan ibu jari tangan kanan Jimin hyeong menyentil keningku cukup keras.

"Panggil aku hyeong, imma!" sahutnya, dengan memasang ekspresi berpura – pura marah. "Aku nyaris naik darah ketika membaca chatmu tadi!"

"Hehehehehe~" sahutku sambil tersenyum nakal. "Annyeong, Jimin-sshi!"

"Yaissshhh! Imma! Aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu!" sahutnya sambil berusaha mencekik leherku dengan lengan kanannya yang tengah dilingkarkan di leherku.

Tentu saja, ia harus berjinjit agar lengannya bisa melingkar di pundakku, hahaha~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – NOVEMBER 2018**

Setelah sejenak menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan di rumah Jimin, Jungkook pun segera diajak Jimin ke toko milik Jimin, yang akan segera menjadi tempat tinggal Jungkook selama ia berada di Bighit Street.

"Whoaaaaa... Kau benar – benar menjadi pengusaha sukses rupanya, hyeong?" sahut Jungkook dengan penuh kekaguman ketika mereka berdua tiba di depan toko milik Jimin.

"Aniya... Aku hanya beruntung, karena disini tidak ada toko musik lain selain milikku.." sahut Jimin, merendah. "Bisa kukatakan, usahaku berjalan dengan baik karena tidak ada saingan disini, hehehe~"

Jimin pun segera mengajak Jungkook masuk dan mengajak Jungkook berkeliling, menjelaskan tatanan ruang yang ada disana, dan juga menjelaskan apa saja yang harus Jungkook lakukan untuk membantu Jimin.

Setibanya mereka di lantai 3, Jungkook langsung melompat kecil sambil bertepuk tangan, kegirangan, ketika melihat seperangkat peralatan games di tengah sana.

"Aku tahu kau sangat suka bermain games, jadi anggap saja kusiapkan ini untukmu.." sahut Jimin. "Walaupun sebenarnya mainan ini sudah cukup lama ada disana, karena selalu menjadi tempat bermain kelima bocah berisik itu, hehehe..."

"Kelima bocah?" Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Ada lima bocah yang tinggal di bertetangga denganku." sahut Jimin, menjelaskan. "Dan mereka berlima selalu mampir kesini untuk bermain hampir setiap sore. Kurasa mereka akan senang karena kini ada kau yang akan menemani mereka disini hingga larut malam, hehehe~"

"Aaaahhhhh~" Jungkook membuka lebar mulutnya sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo, cepat rapikan barang bawaanmu. Kau akan kuajak berkenalan dengan semua temanku yang tinggal satu gang denganku, termasuk kelima bocah yang kuceritakan barusan.." sahut Jimin. "Aku yakin kau bisa berteman dengan baik, karena mereka orang – orang yang sangat baik dan cukup menyenangkan!"

"Ah, jinjja? Baguslah kalau begitu!" sahut Jungkook dengan antusias.

"Walaupun beberapa diantara mereka ada yang memiliki sifat yang... Uhmm.. Cukup aneh.." sahut Jimin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Taehyung." sahutnya singkat, ketika Jimin memperkenalkan Jungkook kepada pria berambut biru cerah itu.

Jungkook sedikit merasakan hawa – hawa yang tidak enak. Ia sedikit bergidik melihat sosok Taehyung dihadapannya.

Pria dihadapannya itu terlihat sangat tampan, namun ada aura yang cukup mengerikan yang dirasakan Jungkook dari sosok dihadapannya itu.

"Jeon.. Jeon Jungkook.." sahut Jungkook dengan sedikit terbata.

"Aku Choi Yeonjun. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jungkook hyeong.. Hehehe~" sahut pria berambut biru lainnya sambil tersenyum. "Kita akan sering bertemu kelak!"

Jimin tersenyum menatap Yeonjun. "Kau bisa bermain sampai malam, Yeonjun ah~"

"Majjayo, hyeong! Hehehe~" Yeonjun tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Jimin.

Setelah berkenalan sejenak, Jimin dan Jungkook pun berpamitan.

Mereka berdua kini tengah berjalan kaki, kembali menuju ke toko milik Jimin.

Matahari mulai tenggelam. Membuat langit di atas mereka berubah warna menjadi oranye kemerahan.

"Hyeong.." sahut Jungkook sambil merangkul pundak Jimin.

"Waeyo?" sahut Jimin, membiarkan tangan Jungkook merangkul pundaknya.

"Aku.. Agak takut dengan pria itu.." sahut Jungkook.

"Ah... Kim Taehyung?" sahut Jimin.

"Ummm... Majjayo.." sahut Jungkook sambil menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Taehyung... Dan Yoongi hyeong.." sahut Jimin. "Mereka berdua yang kukatakan tadi, yang memiliki sifat agak aneh..."

"Kurasa, aku harus berhati – hati jika sedang berbicara dengan mereka..." sahut Jungkook.

"Yoongi hyeong sebenarnya menyenangkan.. Hanya saja, jika emosinya sedang tidak baik, ia akan terlihat cukup menyeramkan.." sahut Jimin. "Sementara Taehyung..."

Jimin terdiam sejenak.

Ingatannya kembali ke masa itu, ketika pertama kali Jimin pindah ke Bighit Street pada tahun 2010.

Taehyung adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Taehyung lah yang pertama kali menyapa Jimin dengan sangat ramah dan menjadi orang pertama yang menjadi sahabat Jimin di Bighit Street.

Mereka bahkan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, dan kebetylan mereka duduk semeja di kelas yang sama saat itu.

Membuat mereka berdua menjadi sangat dekat.

Namun, semua berubah sekitar pertengahan tahun 2011, ketika Taehyung mengetahui kenyataan mengenai perceraian kedua orang tuanya.

Sejak saat itu, Taehyung menjadi sosok yang sangat pendiam dan selalu menyendiri.

Ia masih sesekali bermain dengan Jimin, namun tidak lagi seceria biasanya. Dan entah sejak kapan, sosoknya terkadang menjadi cukup mengerikan untuk didekati.

"Ada apa dengan Taehyung hyeong?" tanya Jungkook, membuyarkan lamunan Jimin.

"Ia... Awalnya adalah pria yang sangat baik dan ramah..." sahut Jimin.

"Jinjja?" Jungkook terbelalak. "Lalu, mengapa ia terlihat menyeramkan seperti itu?"

"Akan kuceritakan padamu setelah kita tiba di tokoku, Jungkook ah~" sahut Jimin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurasa, Jungkook hyeong orang yang baik dan menyenangkan!" sahut Soobin ketika ia sedang berkumpul dengan keempat sahabatnya di teras rumahnya malam itu.

Kebetulan, malam itu kedua orang tua Soobin ada urusan keluar kota, jadi Soobin meminta keempat sahabatnya untuk menginap di rumahnya.

"Majjayo! Tadi aku sempat berbincang sejenak dengannya saat Jimin hyeong mengajaknya berkenalan ke rumahku, dan kurasa ia memang orang yang baik dan menyenangkan.." sahut Yeonjun.

"Dahengiya~ Kita jadi bisa bermain dengan tenang di toko Jimin hyeong! Hehehe~" sahut Kai dengan penuh antusias.

"Kalau perlu, kita bahkan mungkin bisa menginap di toko Jimin hyeong jika esoknya hari libur! Hahaha~" sahut Beomgyu dengan penuh semangat.

"Ide bagus! Apalagi kurasa Namjoon hyeong tidak akan masalah jika aku tidak pulang karena menginap di toko Jimin hyeong." sahut Taehyun.

"Whoaaaa! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bersemangat!" pekik Yeonjun.

"Apakah semua orang yang berasal dari Busan ramah – ramah?" sahut Soobin. "Jimin hyeong contohnya.. Dan kini ada Jungkook hyeong, yang kurasa juga memiliki sifat sangat ramah seperti Jimin hyeong~"

"Tidak seperti orang yang berasal dari Daegu?" goda Yeonjun sambil menatap Beomgyu.

"Yaaa, hyeong! Geumanhae, jinjja!" gerutu Beomgyu sambil memicingkan kedua matanya, menatap Yeonjun.

"Araseo, Beomgyu ya~ Aku hanya bercanda, hehehe~" sahut Yeonjun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jangan membuatnya badmood, hyeong... Bisa – bisa sifat pendiamnya kambuh!" bisik Kai di telinga Yeonjun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_KREK~ KREK~_**

Jungkook terbangun malam itu ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.

**_KREK~ KREK~_**

"Jimin hyeong?" gumam Jungkook sambil terduduk di atas kasurnya dan berusaha membuka kedua matanya.

Suara itu pun menghilang.

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya.

"Nugu?" gumamnya pelan.

Jungkook pun kembali berbaring di atas kasurnya.

Dan suara itu kembali terdengar.

**_KREK~ KREK~_**

"Yaishhh!" gerutu Jungkook. "Hyeong, jangan menakutiku!"

Jungkook yakin, Jimin sedang menggodanya.

Jungkook menatap jam dinding di kamarnya.

Pukul 01.05 AM.

"Jamkkanman..." gumam Jungkook. "Untuk apa Jimin hyeong kesini selarut ini?"

Jungkook turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

**_KREK~ KREK~_**

Bunyi itu kembali terdengar.

Jungkook segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan menoleh ke samping, ke arah kamar mandi.

Dan Jungkook langsung terlonjak melihat sosok mengerikan itu di depan kamar mandi.

Seorang anak kecil, tengah membuka dan menutup pintu kamar itu.

Namun, anak kecil itu bukan anak kecil biasa.

Wajahnya hancur dipenuhi dengan luka bakar, dan baju rok terusan berwarna coklat muda yang dikenakannya itu dipenuhi bercak darah.

Anak kecil itu tengah tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya, sambil menatap Jungkook. Seolah menyapa Jungkook, sang penghuni baru di toko itu.

**.**

**-TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: BIGHIT BLOODY STREET**

**Cast: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai **

**Lenght: Chapter Part**

**Rating: 15+**

**Author: Tae-V **

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – NOVEMBER 2018**

Jungkook segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan menoleh ke samping, ke arah kamar mandi.

Dan Jungkook langsung terlonjak melihat sosok mengerikan itu di depan kamar mandi.

Seorang anak kecil, tengah membuka dan menutup pintu kamar itu.

Namun, anak kecil itu bukan anak kecil biasa.

Wajahnya hancur dipenuhi dengan luka bakar, dan baju rok terusan berwarna coklat muda yang dikenakannya itu dipenuhi bercak darah.

Anak kecil itu tengah tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya, sambil menatap Jungkook. Seolah menyapa Jungkook, sang penghuni baru di toko itu.

"Yaishhhh!" Jungkook refleks menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan langsung mengambil ponselnya.

"Yaaaaa, Jimin hyeong!" teriak Jungkook ketika Jimin menjawab panggilan Jungkook.

"Ada apa, imma? Jam berapa ini! Mengapa kau meneleponku selarut ini?" gerutu Jimin karena terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Yaaaaiissshhh! Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau ada hantu di tokomu!" bentak Jungkook.

"MWOYA?" Jimin langsung terduduk di atas kasurnya, Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika, berganti dengan rasa terkejut.

"Ada hantu anak kecil sedang memainkan pintu kamar mandi, hyeong!" gerutu Jungkook.

"Aku memang sering diganggu, bahkan kadang di siang hari, dengan suara – suara... Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihatnya menampakkan wujudnya..." sahut Jimin pelan.

"Ia menampakkan wujudnya padaku, dan itu sangat mengerikan!" gerutu Jungkook. "Untung saja aku tidak sepenakut itu... Cih..."

"Ahhh.. Majjayo! Kau kan bukan penakut..." sahut Jimin. "Baguslah kalau begitu..."

"Aigoo..." gumam Jungkook.

"Yaaa! Kalau begitu, mengapa kau meneleponku untuk memarahiku jam segini, imma!" Kali ini giliran Jimin yang memarahi Jungkook.

"Aku hanya terkejut melihat sosoknya tiba – tiba muncul dihadapanku, sementara kau tidak menceritakan apa – apa, jadi aku kan belum ada persiapan untuk menghadapinya!" gerutu Jungkook. "Makanya aku sangat terkejut barusan..."

"Aku pikir, wujudnya hanya suara – suara saja... Mana kutahu ia justru menunjukkan wujudnya dihadapanmu.." sahut Jimin.

"Untung saja aku bukan penakut sepertimu, hyeong... Aigoo..." sahut Jungkook.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – JANUARI 2019**

Soobin berlari dari halte bus dekat kampusnya.

"Pagi ini ada kelas Jin hyeong! Aku tidak boleh terlambat!" gumamnya sambil berlari.

Padahal, kelas Jin baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi, namun Soobin selalu bersemangat setiap kali akan menghadiri kelas Jin.

"Yaaaa! Pelan – pelan saja, Soobin ah! Masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi!" teriak Yoon Sanha, teman sekelas Soobin, ketika melihat Soobin berlari menuju kelas mereka.

Namun, tentu saja, Soobin mengacuhkan teriakan Sanha dan terus berlari menuju ke dalam kelasnya.

"Aigoo!" Setibanya di ruang kelasnya, Soobin langsung menduduki kursi paling depan, lalu mengatur nafasnya yang terengah – engah akibat berlari barusan.

Tak lama kemudian, teman – teman sekelasnya mulai memasuki ruangan itu.

"Yeokshi.. Choi Soobin. Mahasiswa kesayangan Jin kyosunim yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya.." sahut Bae Jinyoung, yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Baejin, teman sekelas Soobin, ketika ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas dan melihat Soobin sudah terduduk manis di kursi paling depan.

"Hehehe~" Soobin terkekeh melihat ekspresi di wajah Baejin.

Baejin segera duduk di kursi tepat di belakang kursi yang diduduki Soobin.

"Choi Soobin, murid teladan setiap pelajaran Jin kyosunim, hahaha~" sahut Hwang Hyunjin sambil duduk di kursi di sebelah kanan Baejin.

Tak lama kemudian, Jin berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dan jam perkuliahan pun dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyeong, hari Sabtu ini apa kau ada acara?" tanya Soobin sambil berjalan disamping Jin menuju ke arah ruangan Jin setelah kelas berakhir.

Soobin membawa setumpuk makalah, tugas yang diberikan Jin di akhir tahun 2018 untuk tugas liburan akhir tahun para mahasiswa kelasnya.

"Sabtu? Aku rasa tidak ada acara apa – apa, Soobin ah.. Waeyo?" tanya Jin sambil menoleh ke arah Soobin.

"Uhhhmmm..." Soobin terlihat sedikit ragu – ragu.

"Wae?" tanya Jin lagi sambil terus berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Aku dan Yeonjun hyeong... Berencana ingin mengajakmu menonton sebuah pertunjukan musikal.." sahut Soobin. "Apa kau bersedia menemani kami, hyeong?"

"Acara musikal? Whoa! Kedengarannya sangat menarik!" sahut Jin dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kudengar, acaranya cukup menarik perhatian para pencinta seni.. Makanya, aku dan Yeonjun hyeong berniat untuk mengajakmu, hyeong.. Otte?" sahut Soobin.

Kini mereka telah tiba di depan ruangan Jin.

"Araseo.. Call!" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum, menatap wajah Soobin. "Sabtu ini? Jam berapa?"

"Jam tiga sore hyeong! Janji ya, kau pasti ikut?" tanya Soobin dengan penuh antusias.

"Ne, yaksok!" sahut Jin sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Kau bisa meletakkan makalah – makalah itu di atas lemari di sana, Soobin ah."

Soobin pun berjalan menuju lemari di sudut ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Jin dan meletakkan tumpukan makalah itu di atasnya.

"Oke, hyeong! Aku ke kantin dulu ya! Waktunya makan siang.. Yeonjun hyeong sudah menungguku disana." sahut Soobin, berpamitan kepada Jin, hyeong panutannya.

Jin tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah! Kau tidak makan di kantin, hyeong?" tanya Soobin.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ada janji makan siang dengan Namjoon satu jam lagi.."

"Ah, majjayo.. Hari ini kau hanya mengajar satu mata kuliah di kelasku.. Dan nanti sore baru ada jadwal mengajar lagi di kelas Yeonjun hyeong, iya kan?" saahut Soobin.

"Hahahaha!" Jin refleks tertawa cukup keras. "Kau benar – benar sangat hafal akan jadwal mengajarku, imma..."

"Kau kan satu – satunya dosen panutanku di kampus ini.. Jadi, jelas saja aku hampir tahu semua tentangmu, hyeong!" sahut Soobin sambil mengacungkan ibu jari tangan kanannya ke arah Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Araseo, hehehe~ Gumapta, imma! Karena sudah menjadikanku panutanmu.. Cepat sana ke kantin, jam istirahatmu tinggal dua puluh menit lagi." sahut Jin sambil tertawa kecil. "Lagipula, Yeonjun akan menggerutu kalau kau membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama."

"Ah! Majjayo! Yeonjun hyeong!" sahut Soobin sambil memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri.

Soobin pun segera berpamitan kepada Jin dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju kantin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kelasmu baru selesai? Mengapa cukup lama?" tanya Yeonjun yang tengah meminum segelas lemon tea ketika Soobin tiba di kantin.

"Aku tadi mengajak Jin hyeong menemani kita ke acara musikal hari Sabtu ini, makanya aku agak lama.. Mianhae, hyeong~ Hehehe~" sahut Soobin sambil menatap Yeonjun dengan senyuman yang menyiratkan sedikit rasa bersalah.

"Ah! Kau sudah mengajaknya? Apa ia bersedia?" tanya Yeonjun.

Soobin menarik kursi di samping Yeonjun dan duduk disana.

"Jin hyeong setuju, hehehe~" sahut Soobin sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Nice!" sahut Yeonjun sambil tersenyum juga. "Berarti kita tidak perlu memikirkan transportasi! Jin hyeong akan menyetir mobilnya, ya kan?"

"Yaaaa! Jadi, kau bersikeras menyuruhku mengajaknya hanya agar ada kendaraan kesana? Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku bisa menonton acara musikal itu bersamanya, hyeong!" gerutu Soobin.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Soobin ah!" sahut Yeonjun. "Tapi, sedikit banyak, bukankah memang itu salah satu alasan kita mengajaknya? Hehehe~"

Untung saja Yeonjun membahas mengenai Jin, jadi Soobin tidak perlu mendengar ocehan Yeonjun karena Soobin telah membuatnya menunggu di kantin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JIN POV – JANUARI 2019**

Ponselku berdering.

**_Cool Detective Kim Namjoon_**.

Nama itu tertera di layar ponselku.

Aku segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hyeong, aku sudah di parkiran fakultasmu. Ayo, cepat keluar." sahutnya. "Aku sudah sangat kelaparan..."

"Araseo, Namjoon ah! Aku akan segera kesana..." sahutku.

Aku memutuskan panggilan itu, lalu memakai jaketku dan mengambil ranselku yang kugantung di belakang kursiku, lalu segera berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Pasti ia tidak sempat sarapan, makanya sudah kelaparan jam segini..." gumamku sambil mempercepat langkahku.

Setibanya di parkiran, aku segera menghampiri mobil Namjoon dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kau ada jadwal mengajar lagi jam berapa, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon setelah aku duduk di kursi penumpang disampingnya dan menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Jam tiga sore nanti. Kelasnya Yeonjun..." sahutku sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Oke, kita ada cukup banyak waktu untuk makan siang kalau begitu, hehehe~" sahut Namjoon sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Aigoo... Kau pasti belum sempat sarapan, iya kan?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

Namjoon mulai menyetir sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo... Ada kasus yang harus kutangani setibanya di kantor pagi tadi.."

"Kasihan Taehyun.. Ia tinggal bersamamu tapi seperti tinggal sendirian karena kau disibukkan dengan kasus – kasus yang harus kau tangani.." sahutku sambil menyenderkan kepala ke senderan tempat duduk.

"Hahaha..." Namjoon tertawa, membuat kedua lesung pipinya terlihat sangat jelas. "Aku sangat bersyukur karena walau usianya masih sangat muda, tapi Taehyun sangat mandiri dan memiliki jalan pemikiran yang cukup dewasa.."

"Setuju!" sahutku. "Diantara kelima bocah itu, Taehyun yang jalan pemikirannya paling dewasa.."

Aku menoleh lagi, menatap wajah Namjoon.

"Apa karena ia keluargamu? Makanya, ia sama cerdasnya denganmu, dan sama dewasanya denganmu, Namjoon ah.." sahutku.

Namjoon tertawa lagi, membuat kedua lesung pipinya semakin terlihat jelas.

"Yaaaa! Hyeong! Jangan memujiku begitu, nanti aku jadi besar kepala.." sahutnya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Kau kan memang pantas dipuji, Namjoon ah.." sahutku dengan santainya.

Tiba – tiba Namjoon terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Aniya... Aku baru pantas mendapatkan pujian jika psikopat biadab itu sudah berhasil kujebloskan ke dalam sel penjara..."

Ah.. Majjayo...

Aku lupa.. Ada satu kasus yang hingga kini masih belum juga bisa diselesaikan olehnya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JIMIN POV – JANUARI 2019**

"Jadi... Sosoknya sangat menyeramkan, Jungkook ah?" tanyaku kepada Jungkook yang sedang sibuk merapikan beberapa album yang tadi sempat diacak – acak oleh sekelompok anak SMA yang mampir ke tokoku untuk membeli album artis idola mereka.

"Hyeong! Ini sudah keseratus kalinya kurasa.. Kau bertanya akan hal ini kepadaku!" gerutu Jungkook karena sejak tadi pagi aku terus menanyakan hal itu kepadanya.

Semalam, Jungkook lagi – lagi meneleponku hanya untuk menggerutu. Katanya, ia melihat sosok penampakan lain semalam, bukan hantu anak kecil sepeti biasanya.

"Kau kan belum menceritakan padaku secara detail mengenai penampakan yang kau lihat semalam, imma!" gerutuku.

"Aku malas menjelaskan secara detail padamu, hyeong.. Kau kan sangat penakut! Bisa – bisa, kau akan sangat ketakutan, lalu memintaku menemanimu ke toilet setiap kau ingin buang air.." sahut Jungkook.

"Hehehe~ Ucapanmu ada benarnya, Jungkook ah..." sahutku sambil tersenyum. "Tapi.. Aku kan penasaran~"

"Lebih baik aku berbagi cerita dengan Jin hyeong daripada denganmu.." sahut Jungkook.

"Yaishhh! Sejak kau tahu Jin hyeong bisa melihat sosok – sosok yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa, kau selalu saja menceritakan semua yang mengganggumu disini kepadanya..." gerutuku.

Jungkook menoleh ke arahku dari tenpatnya berdiri. "Waeyo? Kau cemburu? Karena aku mulai dekat dengannya? Kau merasa aku membuangmu?"

"Yaishh! Kerjakan saja sana tugasmu dengan baik! Aku mau membeli ice capuccino dulu di cafe depan!" gerutuku sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku juga mau, hyeong!" teriaknya ketika aku membuka pintu dan hendak melangkah keluar.

"Araseo, imma~" teriakku sambil menutup pintu dan berjalan ke cafe yang terletak tak jauh di depan tokoku.

Sejujurnya, sejak Jungkook pindah ke Bighit Street, aku merasa ia begitu dekat dengan yang lain.

Padahal, dulu selama aku dan Jungkook masih tinggal di Busan, Jungkook selalu saja memintaku menemaninya kemanapun ia hendak pergi.

Namun, sejak ia pindah kesini, dan semakin akrab dengan para hyeong lainnya, aku merasa... Uhmmm... Sedikit... Terlupakan olehnya?

Apalagi, jika ia sudah asik membahas hal – hal gaib itu dengan Jin hyeong! Cih...

Aku merasa, Jungkook bahkan lupa aku sedang berada bersama mereka saat itu!

Aku bukannya marah atau tidak suka ia dekat dengan yang lainnya...

Aku justru bersyukur karena Jungkook bisa berbaur dengan sangat baik disini..

Hanya saja...

Aku... Sedikit merasa kehilangan sosok seorang Jeon Jungkook yang begitu bergantung padaku...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – JANUARI 2019**

Malam itu, hujan turun dengan cukup deras.

Yeonjun yang sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi di ruang tengah, mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni anak tangga.

Yeonjun refleks menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, dan melihat sosok Taehyung yang memgenakan hoodie berwarna abu – abu dan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam tengah berjalan menuruni anak tangga itu.

"Hyeong... Kau belum makan malam kan? Eomma memasak sup rumput laut dan ayam goreng... Ada di meja makan..." sahut Yeonjun. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah lelah mengajak bicara kakak tirinya itu, walaupun ia tahu bahwa Taehyung tidak akan menjawab.

Bukannya berjalan menuju dapur, Taehyung justru berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hyeong? Kau mau kemana? Ini sudah jam sembilan malam, dan di luar sana hujan turun sangat deras!" sahut Yeonjun, terkejut ketika melihat Taehyung sepertinya hendak pergi keluar rumah.

Seperti yang sudah – sudah, tentu saja Taehyung mengabaikan pertanyaan Yeonjun.

Taehyung mengambil sepasang sepatu converse merah di rak sepatu dan mengenakannya.

"Hyeong..." Yeonjun berjalan menghampiri Taehyung yang tengah terduduk sambil mengenakan sepatunya.

"Hyeong... Ini sudah malam, dan hujan sangat deras... Kau mau kemana? Bagaimana jika eomma bertanya padaku dan mencemaskanmu?" sahut Yeonjun dengan nada lirih, pasrah, karena ia tahu bahwa apapun yang diucapkannya, hyeongnya itu tidak akan menjawab.

Benar saja. Taehyung langsung berdiri setelah sepatunya terpakai dengan sempurna, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Setidaknya.. Jangan lupa membawa payung.. Hyeong.." sahut Yeonjun dengan nada memohon.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, tetap dalam posisi membelakangi Yeonjun, lalu membuka lemari kecil yang terletak di samping pintu depan. Ia mengambil sebuah payung berwarna hitam, lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

Yeonjun menghela nafas sambil menatap pintu di hadapannya yang kini sudah dalam keadaan tertutup rapat.

"Ia mau kemana malam – malam begini?" gumam Yeonjun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_DUAR!_**

**_DUAR!_**

Petir terus bergemuruh di luar sana.

Membuat Beomgyu harus mengenakan earphone dan mengeraskan volume suara lagu yang diputarnya agar suara petir itu tidak mengejutkannya yang tengah belajar untuk kuis yang akan diadakan di kelasnya esok hari.

"Mengapa petirnya harus sekeras ini? Apakah langit tidak paham bahwa aku harus fokus belajar semalaman?" gerutu Beomgyu sambil membolak balik halama buku yang tengah dipegangnya.

Sambil mendengarkan lagu – lagu bernuansa mellow, Beomgyu berusaha fokus untuk menghafal isi buku yang tengah dipegangnya itu.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke kakaotalk milik Beomgyu.

Beomgyu melihat nama sang pengirim chat.

**_Ningkai (^_^)._**

"Ada apa ia menchatku malam – malam begini?" gumam Beomgyu sambil membuka chat dari Kai.

**_Ningkai (^_^) : Hyeong~ Hyeong~ Petirnya sangat keras... Aku takut :(_**

Beomgyu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ia pasti mengirimkan ini ke semua orang..." gumam Beomgyu.

Beomgyu pun segera membalas chat itu.

**_Gyu~ : "Kau mengirim pesan ke semua?"_**

**_Ningkai (^_^) : "Majjayo~ Hehehe~ Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, hyeong? Kkkk~"_**

**_Gyu~ : "Sudah kuduga..."_**

**_Ningkai (^_^) : "Kau belum tidur, hyeong?"_**

**_Gyu~ : "Ada kuis di kelasku besok. Aku harus belajar, Kai..."_**

**_Ningkai (^_^) : "Ahhhh~ Araseo~ Selamat belajar, hyeong~ Hwaiting, kkk~ :D"_**

**_Gyu~ : "Araseo... Kau segera tidur sana! Ini sudah malam."_**

**_Ningkai (^_^) : "Petirnya menakutkan..."_**

**_Gyu~ : "Pakai earphone, kemudian tutup wajahmu dengan bantal..."_**

**_Ningkai (^_^) : "Ahhhh! Ide bagus, hehehe :) Gumawo, hyeong :D"_**

**_Gyu~ : "Aku tidak akan membalas chatmu lagi... Aku harus belajar."_**

**_Ningkai (^_^) : "Ne~ Hwaiting, Taehyun ah~"_**

**_Ningkai (^_^) : "Ah! Beomgyu hyeong maksudku... Mian, hyeong.. Typo, hehehe~"_**

Beomgyu membaca chat itu. "Apa Taehyun juga belum tidur dan membalas chat Kai?" gumamnya.

Tiba – tiba saja Beomgyu ingin buang air kecil.

Ia segera melepaskan earphone di telinga, dan tepat ketika ia melepaskan earphone di telinganya itu, ia mendengar suara mobil di luar sana.

Beomgyu mengintip keluar lewat jendela di kamarnya, dan melihat mobil Yoongi berjalan menjauh dari rumah itu.

"Yoongi hyeong? Ia mau kemana selarut ini?" gumam Beomgyu. "Biasanya, ia selalu menyuruhku kalau ada keperluan selarut ini..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perasaan Jin tiba – tiba saat tidak enak malam itu.

Tubuh Jin mulai berkeringat, padahal di luar sana hujan masih turun dengan cukup deras.

Jin terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap jam dinding di kamarnya.

Pukul 02.18 AM.

"Ada apa lagi ini..." gumam Jin.

Perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

Dan benar saja.

Tak lama kemudian, suara itu mulai terdengar.

**_KREK~ KREK~_**

Jin menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. Kursi yang terletak di depan meja belajar yang berada berhadapan dengan posisi kasur Jin.

Dan Jin melihat sosok itu.

Sosok seorang pemuda, berusia sekitar 20 atau 21 tahun.

Tengah terduduk lemah di atas kursi itu sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jin.

Tubuhnya bersimbah darah.

Jin bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas, ada banyak luka tusukan pisau di bagian dada dan perut sosok itu.

Kepalanya mengalirkan sangat banyak darah, seperti habis dipukul oleh benda yang keras.

Kedua pipi sosok itu juga terlihat lebam. Banyak memar keunguan di wajahnya.

Jin menarik nafas dalam – dalam.

"Psikopat sialan itu... Benar – benar menyiksa korbannya dengan sangat kejam kali ini... Ia bahkan menghajar habis – habisan wajah korbannya dan menusuk tubuh korbannya tanpa ampun..." gumam batin Jin sambil terus menatap sosok mengerikan di hadapannya itu.

**_DUAR!_**

Petir kembali menggema di luar sana.

Kilat cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kamar Jin melalui celah jendela itu membuat sosok dihadapannya terlihat semakin mengerikan.

"Apa... Yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Jin sambil terus menatap sosok dihadapannya itu. "Mengapa kalian.. Selalu mendatangiku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa pelakunya... Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kalian?"

Bukannya menjawab, sosok mengerikan itu justru berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Jin dengan tatapan tajam dan mengerikan.

"Yaaaa! Jangan dekati aku!" pekik Jin sambil menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya.

Dan untung saja, suara itu langsung terdengar.

**_TOK! TOK!_**

Sosok itu pun tiba – tiba menghilang ketika ketukan itu terdengar di pintu kamar Jin.

Seketika itu juga tubuh Jin terasa sangat lemas. Perpaduan antara lega karena mendengar ketukan itu, yang membuat sosok mengerikan itu menghilang, dan masih ada sedikit rasa takut yang tersisa ketika membayangkan bagaimana jika sosok mengerikan itu menghampirinya dan mencekik tubuhnya seandainya sang eomma tidak mengetuk pintu kamar Jin.

"Jin ah! Kau baik – baik saja di dalam sana? Petirnya membangunkan eomma, dan eomma langsung teringat akan dirimu..." teriak Eomma Jin dari luar sana.

Jin mengatur nafasnya sejenak, lalu berjalan menuju ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Jin segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum menatap sosok ibunya yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya itu.

"Gumawo, eomma... Jinja gumawo..." sahut Jin dengan nada lemah. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang karena membayangkan sosok yang baru saja mengganggunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untung saja, pagi itu matahari bersinar dengan cerah.

Hujan sudah berhenti sejak pukul 4 dini hari.

"Untung saja hujannya sudah berhenti dan mataharinya sangat cerah pagi ini..." sahut Taehyun ketika ia, Beomgyu, dan Kai, sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka yang terletak sangat dekat dengan kompleks perumahan itu.

"Majjayo! Semalam aku benar – benar kesulitan untuk tidur karena petirnya sangat menakutkan..." sahut Kai.

"Dan kau menchat kami semua agar menemanimu dari ketakutanmu, aigoo..." sahut Beomgyu.

"Hoaaahhhmm~" Tiba – tiba saja Taehyun menguap.

Beomgyu menatap Taehyun. "Kau sudah mengantuk? Padahal masih sepagi ini? Apa semalam kau juga tidur larut?"

Taehyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini.. Dan aku baru mengingatnya semalam..."

"Tumben.. Biasanya, kau selalu mengerjakan semua tugasmu segera sesampainya kau di rumah sepulang sekolah.." tanya Beomgyu.

"Minggu lalu, Namjoon hyeong membuat rumah sangat berantakan, makanya sepulang sekolah aku merapikan rumah dan kelelahan.. Aku sampai lupa ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini, aigoo~" sahut Taehyun.

"Ternyata, siswa sepintar kau bisa lupa juga, hehehe~" sahut Kai sambil tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Taehyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoseok berjalan menuju ruang kerja Yoongi siang itu, hendak mengajak Yoongi makan siang bersama.

Namun, tepat ketika Hoseok membuka pintu ruangan Yoongi, Hoseok terdiam melihat Yoongi tengah tertidur lelap di atas mejanya.

"Aigoo... Apa ia semalam tidak tidur? Membuat lagu lagi?" gumam Hoseok sambil menatap wajah Yoongi yang begitu lelap tertidur.

"Kurasa... Aku harus makan siang dengan yang lain siang ini..." sahut Hoseok pelan sambil menutup pintu ruang kerja Yoongi dan berjalan menuju kantin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru saja Namjoon hendak memasukkan sesendok bibimbap ke mulutnya, ponselnya berdering.

**_Yook Sungjae._**

Perasaan Namjoon sangat tidak enak ketika melihat nama itu tertera di ponselnya.

Dan benar saja dugaannya.

"Ada yang melaporkan... Ditemukan mayat di danau dekat hutan di belakang kompleks perumahanmu, sunbaenim..." sahut Sungjae.

"Yaishhhhh! Psikopat biadab!" gerutu Namjoon sambil refleks memukul keras meja di hadapannya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya.

**.**

**-TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: BIGHIT BLOODY STREET**

**Cast: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai **

**Lenght: Chapter Part**

**Rating: 15+**

**Author: Tae-V **

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – JANUARI 2019**

Namjoon segera berlari setelah turun dari mobilnya, menuju ke arah kerumunan orang yang terletak tak jauh dihadapannya itu.

Sungjae yang menyadari bahwa Namjoon sudah tiba disana segera menghampiri Namjoon.

"Mayat yang ditemukan adalah mayat seorang pemuda, berusia sekitar 20 atau 21 tahun. Ada banyak luka tusukan pisau di bagian dada dan perutnya. Ada luka juga di kepalanya, sepertinya berasal dari pukulan yang cukup keras di kepalanya. Kali ini bahkan ada banyak luka memar keunguan di wajahnya." sahut Sungjae, menjelaskan kondisi mayat yang ditemukan itu.

"Jari kelingking telapak kaki kanannya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak ada..." sahut Sungjae sambil menghela nafas.

"Dimana lokasi tepatnya sang mayatnya ditemukan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Di jembatan itu..." Sungjae menunjuk ke arah sebuah jembatan kayu kecil yang berada di tepi danau.

"Kali ini ia menyiksa korbannya dengan lebih biadab, dan meletakkan mayatnya di tempat seterbuka itu? Apa ia berusaha menunjukkan pada kita seberapa bodohnya kita karena masih juga gagal menangkapnya?" sahut Namjoon. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi penuh amarah.

"Se...pertinya... Begitu..." sahut Sungjae dengan sedikit terbata. Sungjae selalu merasa gugup setiap melihat Namjoon menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Yaishhhh! Psikopat biadab!" Namjoon berteriak penuh amarah sambil menendang rerumputan yang tengah diinjaknya.

Namjoon segera berjalan cepat untuk melihat sosok sang mayat dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Sungjae berjalan mengikuti Namjoon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Soobin dan Yeonjun tengah makan siang bersama dengan sang dosen kesayangan mereka di kantin kampus siang itu.

"Wajahmu terlihat lesu sejak pagi, hyeong..." tanya Yeonjun sambil menatap wajah Jin. "Kau terlihat agak lemas ketika mengajar di kelasku pagi tadi..."

"Geunyang..." sahut Jin. "Tidurku terganggu lagi semalam, cih..."

"Kau diganggu sosok mahkluk halus lagi, hyeong? Whoaaa! Kalau aku jadi hyeong, mungkin aku sudah tidak sanggup mengajar hari ini..." sahut Soobin dengan ekspresi penuh ketakutan di wajahnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa, hyeong? Maksudku, kau kan sudah lama bisa melihat penampakan – penampakan aneh itu.. Apa itu.. Masih terasa menyeramkan bagimu?" tanya Yeonjun.

Jin menganggukan pelan kepalanya. Hampir semua orang di Bighit Street memang mengetahui bahwa Jin bisa melihat penampakan kasat mata itu, namun hanya Jimin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok yang mengetahui bahwa Jin sering didatangi oleh para korban sang psikopat itu.

"Terkadang mereka menampakkan wujud yang sangat mengerikan... Makanya aku masih terganggu sekali jika mereka menunjukkan wajah yang hancur..." sahut Jin sambil memotong donkatsu di piringnya.

"Mwoya? Wajah.. Yang... Hancur? Yaishhhhh!" Soobin mengernyit ketakutan. "Hyeong! Mereka sungguh menampakkan wujud mengerikan seperti itu?"

Yeonjun memiringkan kepalanya. "Wajah yang hancur? Seperti apa, hyeong?"

Jin terdiam sejenak sambil menatap wajah Yeonjun dan Soobin secara bergantian, lalu menjawab, "Kurang lebihnya, seperti ini... Bayangkan jika seseorang meninggal karena kecelakaan... Tubuhnya dipenuhi darah... Dan wajahnya rusak karena kecelakaan itu.. Kira – kira seperti itulah... Yang masih membuatku takut sampai sekarang."

"Eomma!" Soobin menjerit pelan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ketakutan setelah mendengar gambaran yang diceritakan oleh Jin.

Sementara Yeonjun menatap wajah Jin dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut. "Kau... Whoaaa, hyeong! Nasibmu benar – benar sial kurasa..."

"Makanya, aku iri dengan kalian yang bisa hidup dengan normal tanpa bisa melihat sosok – sosok sialan itu..." sahut Jin sambil menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita ke toko Jimin hyeong~" sahut Kai dengan penuh antusias ketika jam pulang sekolah tiba.

"Kajja~~~" sahut Beomgyu dengan penuh semangat.

"Hoaaahhmmmm... Aku akan memilih untuk menumpang tidur di kamar Jungkook hyeong." sahut Taehyun sambil menguap.

"Kau terlihat sangat mengantuk, Taehyun ah.." sahut Beomgyu.

"Kurasa, aku kurang istirahat akhir – akhir ini..." sahut Taehyun.

"Aku akan mengirimkan pesan kepada Soobin hyeong dan Yeonjun hyeong agar mereka langsung ke toko Jimin hyeong sepulah kuliah!" sahut Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gumawo, hyeong! Kami jadi mengirit ongkos karena kau bersedia mengantar kami kesini, hehehe~" sahut Soobin sambil tersenyum ketika mobil Jin tiba di depan toko milik Jimin.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, hyeong... Gumawo, hehehe~" sahut Yeonju sambil bersiap untuk turun dari mobil milik Jin.

"Gwenchana.. Aku juga ada rencana untuk menemui Jungkook, makanya sekalian saja aku mengajak kalian karena aku tahu kalian sering mampir kesini sepulang kuliah.." sahut Jin. "Lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak mengobrol dengan Jimin, hehehe~"

Soobin dan Yeonjun menyapa Jimin dan Jungkook di lantai 1, lalu segera berlari menuju lantai 3 ketika mendengar teriakan ketiga sahabat mereka dari atas sana.

"Jin hyeong! Apa kabar? Sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung kesini, hehehe.." sapa Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Ada yang ingin Jungkook bicarakan denganku, makanya aku kesini.. Lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak mengobrol denganmu, Jimin ah! Kau tidak merindukan hyeongmu yang tampan ini? Hehehe~" sahut Jin dengan ekspresi ceria di wajahnya.

"Aigoo~ Kau masih saja narsis seperti biasanya, hahaha~" sahut Jimin sambil tertawa.

"Gumawo, hyeong.. Sudah bersedia datang menemuiku.." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum menatap ke arah Jin.

"Kau mau membahas masalah penampakan yang mengganggumu di lantai tiga?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Majjayo.." sahut Jungkook.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali – kali padamu, Jimin ah? Tokomu ini ada penunggunya. Kau tidak pernah percaya pada ucapanku, cih.." sahut Jin, berpura – pura kesal.

"Aku kan tidak pernah melihat yang aneh – aneh selama disini, hyeong... Makanya aku tidak percaya, hehe~ Mian~" sahut Jimin sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Dan mengapa mereka malah menggangguku?" sahut Jungkook sambil merapikan beberapa CD yang berantakan di rak.

"Karena mereka ingin berkenalan dengan orang baru kurasa..." sahut Jin.

"Karena mereka ingin berkenalan dengan orang tampan lebih tepatnya." sahut Jungkook.

"Maksudmu? Aku kurang tampan makanya mereka tidak menunjukkan wujud mereka kepadaku, hmmm?" sahut Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook dan Jin tertawa mendengar ucapan Jimin. "Hahahaha~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyeong.. Semalam kau pergi kemana?" tanya Beomgyu malam itu ketika Yoongi tiba di rumah.

"Uh? Kau melihatku pergi semalam? Kukira kau sudah tidur..." sahut Yoongi, sedikit terkejut.

"Petirnya sangat keras, aku nyaris tak bisa tertidur karena terganggu dengan suara petir semalam..." sahut Beomgyu. "Memangnya kau pergi kemana semalam, hyeong?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli." sahut Yoongi sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Biasanya kau menyuruhku..." sahut Beomgyu sambil sedikit berteriak dari ruang tengah.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur semalam." sahut Yoongi sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral.

"Jauh? Sampai kau harus mengendarai mobilmu..." sahut Beomgyu.

Yoongi menegak air dari botol yang ada di tangannya itu. Setelah selesai minum, ia menjawab pertanyaan Beomgyu, "Hujannya sangat deras. Kau kan tahu, aku benci kalau tubuhku basah."

"Aaaahhh... Majjayo.. Kau kan benci kehujanan..." sahut Beomgyu sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah makan malam? Aku mau memesan makanan dari luar untuk diantar kesini." tanya Yoongi sambil duduk di sofa ruang tengah, bersebelahan dengan Beomgyu.

"Aku sudah makan dengan Taehyun dan Kai tadi sepulang sekolah. Tapi... Kalau kau mau membelikanku makanan, kurasa seporsi tteokboki tidak ada salahnya.. Hehehe~" sahut Beomgyu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Araseo... Akan kupesankan seporsi tteokboki untukmu." sahut Yoongi sambil melihat layar ponselnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Namjoon menemukan mayat lagi tadi siang, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok ketika sedang duduk berdua dengan Jin di teras rumahnya malam itu.

Kebetulan mereka berdua tidak sengaja bertemu di mini market dan memutuskan untuk mengobrol di depan rumah Hoseok karena sudah agak lama mereka tidak berbincang – bincang bersama.

Jin menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga..."

Tepat saat itu juga, Jimin menghampiri Jin dan Hoseok.

"Hyeong-deul, sedang apa kalian?" Jimin menyapa kedua sahabatnya itu dari depan pagar rumah Hoseok.

"Sini masuk saja, duduk mengobrol bersama kami, Jimin ah.." sahut Hoseok.

Jimin tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Ia segera membuka pagar rumah Hoseok dan berjalan menuju teras tempat Jin dan Hoseok sedang duduk.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Jin hyeong~ Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Uh? Kalian tadi bertemu dimana?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku ke toko Jimin tadi sore." sahut Jin.

"Menemui Jungkook..." sahut Jimin.

"Ahhhh... Jungkook butuh teman untuk bercerita tentang penampakan di tokomu?" sahut Hoseok.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

"Dan aku masih kesal karena Jimin tidak mempercayai ucapanku dulu.." sahut Jin, bercanda.

Ketiganya tertawa kecil bersama.

"Ah, kalian sedang membicarakan apa tadi? Sepertinya cukup serius... Apa tidak apa – apa aku bergabung?" tanya Jimin.

"Ah! Majjayo! Namjoon!" sahut Hoseok. "Ia tadi siang menemukan mayat korban psikopat biadab itu lagi..."

"Ah, jinjja?" Jimin terbelalak. "Aku belum menonton berita seharian ini..."

"Dan aku sudah bisa menebaknya, tanpa harus menonton berita." sahut Jin.

"Aku melihat beritanya tadi sore saat melewati lobi tempat kerjaku. Beritanya tengah ditayangkan di televisi yang ada disana.." sahut Hoseok. "Aku langsung menelpon Namjoon dan ia mengiyakan berita itu."

"Seorang pria muda, dipenuhi luka tusukan... Wajahnya banyak luka memar dan kepalanya bocor akibat pukulan keras..." sahut Jin.

"Jangan bilang semalam kau..." sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi terkejut sambil menatap Jin. Hoseok juga langsung terbelalak sambil menatap wajah Jin.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

"Mereka masih juga mendatangimu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Masih... Dengan wujud mereka yang mengerikan itu..." sahut Jin sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Dan mereka selalu mendatangiku setiap dini hari.. Dan setiap siangnya, tim Namjoon pasti menemukan mayat itu..."

"Jadi, kemungkinan mereka mendatangimu tepat setelah mereka terbunuh?" tanya Jimin.

"Kurasa iya..." sahut Jin dengan nada lemas. Ia masih ketakutan setiap membayangkan sosok – sosok mengerikan itu hendak mencengkram tubuhnya.

"Mengapa mereka.. Selalu langsung mendatangimu setelah terbunuh, sebelum mayat mereka ditemukan?" tanya Hoseok.

"Entahlah... Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, apa yang mereka inginkan dariku..." sahut Jin.

"Aku masih penasaran... Di kota sekecil ini, mengapa sesulit itu menangkapnya?" tanya Jimin.

"Apa mungkin... Ia orang terdekat kita? Hingga kita tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Nugu?" Jin dan Jimin menatap Hoseok.

"Molla~~~ Namjoon yang seahli itu saja tidak berhasil menemukannya, bagaimana mungkin aku tahu, imma.." sahut Hoseok. "Aku hanya asal menebak barusan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jungkook baru saja menaikan selimut ke dadanya.

**_Kreeeekkk~ Kreeekkkk~_**

Suara pintu itu kembali terdengar dari depan kamarnya.

"Yaishhhh!" Jungkook menggerutu sambil menaikan selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya, namun suara itu semakin keras terdengar.

**_Kreeeekkk~ Kreeekkkk~_**

Jungkook berusaha mengabaikan suara itu dan terus berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya.

Namun tiba – tiba saja ada hawa dingin yang dirasakan di bawah telapak kakinya.

Jungkook langsung mengambil posisi duduk di atas kasurnya sambil menurunkan selimut dari wajahnya.

Dan kali ini Jungkook terpekik melihat apa yang ada di bawah telapak kakinya.

Sesosok wanita tua, terlihat seolah tengah tersenyum sambil menatap Jungkook. Masalahnya adalah, sosok itu bukan hanya sekedar sosok wanita tua berwajah pucat.

Tidak ada bola mata di kedua liang matanya. Hidungnya sudah tidak berbentuk karena hancur, begitu juga dengan bibirnya yang hancur tak berbentuk.

Hampir di setiap kerutan di wajah sosok wanita tua itu dipenuhi dengan luka goresan yang mengalirkan darah.

Sosok wanita tua itu terduduk di atas lantai, dan Jungkook refleks berteriak ketika menyadari bahwa kedua kaki wanita tua itu hanya sebatas sampai di paha saja. Kedua kakinya terpotong dan membuat sisa paha yang ada disana terlihat sangat sangat mengerikan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jungkook refleks melompat turun dari kasurnya dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar itu.

Tepat ketika Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya, sosok anak kecil yang selalu mengganggunya itu tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi Jungkook, tengah menatap Jungkook sambil tertawa kecil.

**_"Hihihihi~"_**

Suara tawa yang sangat mengerikan.

Jungkook langsung berlari menuju lantai 1 dan segera membuka kunci pintu utama di lantai 1.

Setibanya ia di depan toko Jimin, Jungkook langsung jatuh terduduk di teras toko sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya, bersiap untuk memaki Jimin habis – habisan atas kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JIMIN POV – JANUARI 2019**

**_KRING~ KRING~_**

Aku terlonjak di atas kasurku.

Ponselku berdering, ada panggilan masuk.

Aku langsung melihat ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamarku.

Astaga! Siapa yang meneleponku pada jam 1 pagi buta begini?

Aku melihat ponselku yang tengah berdering yang kuletakkan tepat di bawah bantalku.

Jungkook? Ada apa ia menghubungiku jam segini?

Aku segera menekan tombol menjawab panggilan itu.

"Jimin hyeong! Mengapa kau tidak bilang ada hantu lain selain anak kecil itu?!" teriak Jungkook dengan nada sedikit histeris tepat ketika aku menjawab panggilan darinya itu.

"Mwoya?" Aku masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, kurasa separuh nyawaku masih ada di alam mimpi.

"Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kulihat di dalam kamar yang kutempati?" sahutnya, nadanya masih sedikit histeris.

"Uh? Ada apa? Tikus? Kecoa?" sahutku dengan polosnya.

"Yaaaaa, Park Jimin! Aku serius!" teriaknya.

"Aku juga serius, imma!" sahutku. "Satu lagi, Jungkook ah... Panggil aku hyeong, jebal~" gerutuku.

"Yaishhhh! Kurasa kau benar-benar sedang tidur pulas barusan, makanya otakmu masih belum sepenuhnya bekerja dengan baik..."

Aku mengerutkan keningku sambil mendengarkan ocehannya.

"Ada apa, Jungkook ah? Aku mengantuk~ Hoahhhmmmm~" sahutku.

"Ada hantu nenek tua yang mengerikan yang menampakan wujudnya di dalam kamar barusan, hyeong! Dan wajahnya... Sangat mengerikan!" sahut Jungkook dengan nada sangat cepat, untung aku bisa menangkap dengan baik apa yang sedang diucapkannya.

"Mwoya?" Kali ini kurasa aku sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Kedua bola mataku terbelalak lebar.

"Bagaimana bisa?" sahutku lagi.

"Entahlah, hyeong! Tapi kali ini wujudnya sangat mengerikan, ia bahkan menampakan wujudnya tepat di bawah kasurku, aku kaget setengah mati ini!" gerutu Jungkook.

"Jungkook ah.. Kurasa malam ini sebaiknya kau tidur di rumahku saja dulu. Kasurku cukup besar, cukup untuk menampung dua orang."

"Araseo.. Aku akan segera kesana, kau tunggu di halaman rumahmu ya, hyeong. Aku tidak enak kalau mengetuk, nanti mengganggu seisi rumahmu." sahutnya.

Aku segera turun dari kasurku, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahku agar tidak ketiduran ketika menunggu Jungkook menuju kesini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUNGKOOK POV – JANUARI 2019**

Aku lebih baik berjalan sendirian malam – malam begini daripada harus berurusan dengan nenek – nenek mengerikan itu!

Toh, udara malam terkadang memang cukup menyegarkan.

Maksudku, walau udaranya sangat dingin, tapi setidaknya suasananya hening. Rasanya seperti... Hmmm... Dunia hanya milikmu sendiri? Seperti itulah kira – kira.

Aku berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil, menuju ke area perumahan Bighit Street. Untung jarak dari area pertokoan ke area perumahan tidak terlalu jauh.

Tiba – tiba dari kejauhan aku melihat sesosok pria tengah terduduk sendirian di kursi kayu yang berada taman yang terletak dekat mini market.

"Uh? Aku bergumam sambil memiringkan kepalaku. "Mengapa malam – malam begini ada yang duduk sendirian disana?"

Pria itu mengenakan jaket dan topi, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Aku terus berjalan mendekat ke arah pria itu duduk. Posisi kursi kayu itu berada dekat dengan jalan, makanya semakin aku maju melangkah menuju ke area perumahan, aku semakin bisa melihat jelas ke arah kursi kayu itu.

Sepertinya pria itu mendengar langkah kakiku, karena ketika aku berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya, pria yang tengah terduduk itu menoleh ke arahku.

Tepat ketika jarak kami sudah tidak terlalu jauh, kedua mata kami saling bertatapan, dan aku terkejut ketika menyadari siapa pria yang tengah terduduk sendirian di tengah malam begini.

Rambut di sekitar telinganya yang berwarna biru terang itu, di area yang tidak tertutup oleh topi, terlihat sangat jelas.

"Uh? Kau..." sahutku dengan nada terkejut. Pria itu juga sepertinya agak terkejut ketika melihat keberadaanku.

**.**

**-TBC-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: BIGHIT BLOODY STREET**

**Cast: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai **

**Lenght: Chapter Part**

**Rating: 15+**

**Author: Tae-V **

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

**JUNGKOOK POV – JANUARI 2019**

"Uh? Kau..." sahutku dengan nada terkejut. Pria itu juga sepertinya agak terkejut ketika melihat keberadaanku.

Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya, seolah berusaha mengenaliku.

"Taehyung-sshi..." sahutku pelan. "Aku Jungkook, sahabat Jimin hyeong, tetanggamu..."

"Aaaah... Majjayo.." sahutnya sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Pantas saja sepertinya wajahmu tidak asing."

"Hmmm..." Aku berusaha mengajaknya bicara, padahal aku rasanya ingin segera kabur dari sana. Entah mengapa, setiap menatap wajah Taehyung hyeong, aku merasakan ada hawa – hawa yang aneh.

Auranya... Mengerikan.

"Kau... Sedang apa malam – malam begini duduk disini sendirian?" tanyaku.

Taehyung hyeong menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya sejenak, lalu ia menjawab, "Aku suka udara di malam hari. Semakin larut malam, suasananya semakin tenang. Aku suka dengan ketenangan."

"Aaaaahhh..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Kau sendiri? Mengapa selarut ini kau berjalan sendirian?"

Aku terkejut. Tidak menyangka Taehyung hyeong akan menanyaiku. Kupikir, ia terlalu dingin dan tidak berniat mengajakku bicara.

"Ah.. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Jimin hyeong." sahutku.

"Selarut ini?" tanyanya,

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Ada hal yang membuatku harus segera menghampiri rumah Jimin hyeong malam ini.."

Taehyung hyeong menganggukan pelan kepalanya, lalu berkata, "Hati – hati. Ini sudah terlalu larut. Kau kan terhitung belum lama tinggal disini. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan saja, daerah ini agak menyeramkan dan berbahaya di malam hari."

Aku terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku tidak menyangka, ucapan sepanjang itu bisa keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Taehyung, yang bahkan menurut Jimin hyeong saja orang ini tergolong dingin dan pendiam.

"Ah.. Ne, araseo... Hyeong?" sahutku dengan agak canggung. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu hyeong?"

Taehyung hyeong menganggukan kepalanya. "Senyamanmu saja." sahutnya dengan gaya yang dingin, namun entah mengapa bagiku saat itu ia terlihat sedikit hangat. Sedikit.. Manusiawi?

"Gumawo, hyeong... Hehehe~" Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya kurasa, aku merasa tidak canggung berada di dekat Taehyung hyeong. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit ya, hyeong. Aku harus segera ke rumah Jimin hyeong, ia sudah menungguku."

Taehyung hyeong menganggukan kepalanya.

Aku berjalan beberapa langkah, lalu aku berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah tempat Taehyung hyeong tengah terduduk.

"Kau juga hati – hati ya, hyeong! Ini sudah terlalu malam, segeralah kembali ke rumahmu!" teriakku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku bisa melihat dari kejauhan, Taehyung hyeong menganggukan kepalanya.

Aku kemudian melanjutkan langkahku menuju rumah Jimin hyeong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – JANUARI 2019**

Setelah Jungkook tiba di rumah Jimin, ia segera diajak Jimin masuk ke dalam kamar Jimin agar kedua orang tua Jimin tidak terbangun.

"Jinjja? Kim Taehyung?"

Jimin terkejut ketika Jungkook menceritakan siapa yang ditemuinya dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Jimin tadi.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Ia bahkan mengajakku bicara... Dan..."

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, terlihat sedang berpikir, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ia terlihat sedikit lebih ramah dari biasanya. Ia bahkan mengingatkanku agar tidak berkeliaran malam – malam karena daerah ini agak berbahaya."

Jimin semakin terbelalak. "Ia mengatakan hal itu kepadamu?"

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aneh... Setahuku, sejak kejadian itu, ia berubah menjadi sangat dingin, cuek, dan pendiam. Ia hanya bersikap sedikit ramah terhadapku karena dulu aku sangat dekat dengannya." sahut Jimin.

"Apa karena ia tahu aku sahabatmu? Makanya ia juga bersikap sedikit ramah terhadapku?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Bisa jadi..."

"Ah! Aku baru ingat tujuanku sebenarnya datang kesini!" sahut Jungkook tiba – tiba.

Jungkook pun mulai memarahi Jimin karena kesal atas penampakan yang mengganggunya tadi di dalam kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jarum jam di dinding kamar Jin menunjukkan pukul 02.45 AM.

**_TUK~ TUK~ TUK~_**

Terdengar suara seperti sebuah jari telunjuk yang tengah mengetuk meja yang ada di dalam kamar Jin.

**_TUK~ TUK~ TUK~_**

Bunyi itu semakin keras, membuat Jin terbangun dari tidurnya malam itu.

Perasaan Jin langsung saja tidak enak.

"Apa lagi kali ini, yaishhh!" gerutu Jin. Jin nyaris menangis ketika melihat ke arah meja di kamarnya itu, asal suara itu terdengar.

**_TUK~ TUK~ TUK~_**

Sesosok pria muda, mungkin berusia sekitar 23 tahunan, tengah terduduk tepat di lantai disamping meja itu.

Jari telunjuknya terus mengetuk meja itu, sementara tatapannya menatap tajam ke arah Jin.

Apakah itu manusia?

Tentu saja bukan!

Karena wajah pria muda itu dipenuhi luka memar. Keningnya yang nyaris hancur itu mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sepertinya kening pria muda itu dipukul oleh benda keras, seperti palu besi atau semacamnya.

Kedua bola matanya juga dipenuhi cairan kemerahan, sepertinya darah membasahi kedua bola matanya.

Sekujur tubuhnya pun dipenuhi luka memar dan luka sayatan yang mengerikan.

Dan Jin refleks melihat ke arah kakinya. Ke arah telapak kaki kanan pria muda itu.

Sesuai dugaannya. Telapak kaki kanannya hanya memiliki empat jari. Jari kelingkingnya hilang, seperti sosok – sosok mengerikan lainnya yang mengganggunya selama ini.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan terus menggangguku, yaishhhh! Aku ingin bisa tidur nyenyak seperti manusia pada umumnya!" Kali ini Jin berteriak sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

Semua rasa takut dan kesal yang sudah lama menumpuk di dalam hatinya membuatnya kehilangan kontrol malam itu. Jin tiba – tiba kehilangan rasa takutnya. Ia justru memarahi sosok penampakan di hadapannya itu saking kesalnya.

Namun sosok itu terus saja menatap ke arah Jin sambil mengetuk jari telunjuknya di meja.

**_TUK~ TUK~ TUK~ TUK~_**

Membuat Jin semakin kesal mendengar suara ketukan itu di dalam kamarnya.

"Kumohon, jangan pernah mendatangiku lagi! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kalian, imma!" Jin terus berteriak sambil menangis di atas kasurnya.

**_TOK! TOK! TOK!_**

Untung saja Ibu Jin mendengar teriakan Jin dan terbangun. Ibu Jin segera berlari dari kasurnya dan mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya. Ia tahu persis, apa yang membuat anaknya itu berteriak sambil menangis malam itu.

Dan seperti yang sudah – sudah, sosok itu segera menghilang ketika terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar Jin.

Jin segera membuka pintu kamarnya, dan memeluk erat tubuh sang ibu yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Eomma... Aku lelah dengan semua ini, jinjja..." sahut Jin sambil terus menangis dalam pelukan ibunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi – pagi sekali, Jin menghampiri Namjoon di rumahnya.

"Eoh? Ada apa kau kesini sepagi ini, hyeong?" Namjoon terkejut ketika membuka pintu rumahnya pagi itu dan melihat sosok Jin tengah berdiri disana.

"Apa kau belum mendapat kabar apapun pagi ini, Namjoon ah?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa... Ada yang mengganggumu lagi semalam, hyeong?"

Namjoon tiba – tiba menyadari, wajah Jin terlihat jauh lebih lemas dari biasanya.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..." sahut Jin dengan suara sangat lemah.

"Kau... Tidak apa – apa, hyeong? Kau terlihat pucat dan lemas..." sahut Namjoon. "Ayo masuk, kita bicara sambil duduk saja di ruang tengah."

Jin berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Namjoon dan terduduk di atas sofa yang ada di ruang tengah rumah Namjoon. Sementara Namjoon berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan Jin secangkir teh hangat.

Taehyun yang tengah menggoreng telur di dapur bisa melihat sosok Jin dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Eoh? Seokjin hyeong? Ada apa pagi – pagi kesini?" tanya Taehyun, menyapa Jin.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Namjoon.." sahut Jin sambil berusaha tersenyum, menjawab sapaan Taehyun. "Kau belum berangkat ke sekolah?"

"Setengah jam lagi. Aku masih menunggu Beomgyu dan Kai. Kau sendiri, hyeong? Tidak berangkat ke kampus untuk mengajar?" tanya Taehyun.

"Aku ijin tidak mengajar hari ini. Badanku sepertinya agak kurang sehat." sahut Jin.

"Benar kan apa yang kubilang? Kau terlihat sedang tidak sehat, hyeong." sahut Namjoon sambil mengaduk teh di gelas, melarutkan gula yang ada di gelas itu.

"Whoa! Soobin hyeong pasti sangat kecewa karena kau tidak mengajar hari ini." sahut Taehyun.

Jin tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Taehyun.

"Kurasa, Soobin sangat menyukaimu, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur, menghampiri Jin sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat.

"Siapa di Bighit Street yang tidak menyukaiku, Namjoon ah?" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum, padahal badannya sedang sangat lemas saat itu, "Aku kan pria paling manis di kota ini, hehehe~"

"Aigoo... Walaupun sedang sakit, kurasa jiwa narsismu tetap dalam kondisi yang sangat baik, hyeong.." sahut Taehyun sambil duduk di meja makan, bersiap menyantap sarapannya sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah.

Namjoon tertawa mendengar ucapan Jin dan Taehyun barusan.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin melirik ke arah Taehyun, lalu berbisik ke telinga Namjoon. "Nanti, tunggu Taehyun berangkat saja.."

Namjoon paham apa maksud Jin. Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Ah, araseo..."

Tak lama kemudian, Taehyun berpamitan dan berangkat ke sekolah bersama Beomgyu dan Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NAMJOON POV – JANUARI 2019**

"Jam dua pagi tadi, aku didatangi lagi..." sahut Jin hyeong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jinjja?" Aku terbelalak. "Bukankah baru kemarin ditemukan mayat? Psikopat biadab itu... Membunuh lagi tadi pagi – pagi buta?"

"Sepertinya..." sahut Jin hyeong dengan nada sangat lemas. "Tidak ada jari kelingking di kaki kanan sosok yang menggangguku tadi pagi.."

"Yaishhhh! Kurasa psikopat biadab itu memang sedang mempermainkan pihak kepolisian! Ia membunuh dua hari berturut – turut?" Aku langsung geram memndengar ucapan Jin hyeong.

Kurasa, psikopat biadab itu sedang tertawa puas saat ini. Menertawakan kami yang tidak juga bisa menangkapnya!

Kemarin, ia menyiksa korbannya dengan cara yang lebih biadab dan bahkan sengaja meletakkan mayatnya di tempat terbuka, lalu hari ini ia membunuh lagi? Seolah ia benar – benar tengah berteriak memamerkan kesombongannya dan menertawakan kinerja timku!

"Aku benar – benar kehabisan kesabaran, hyeong!" sahutku.

"Aku juga, Namjoon ah..." sahut Jin hyeong dengan nada yang sangat lirih.

Jin hyeong menatapku, dengan kedua bola matanya yang mulai berair, "Kumohon... Segera tangkap pelakunya... Aku... Sudah lelah karena selalu diganggu oleh para korban dari psikopat biadab itu, Namjoon ah..."

Aku terdiam. Baru kali ini aku melihat Jin hyeong menatapku dengan tatapan serapuh itu.

"Aku... Ingin bisa merasakan tertidur pulas seperti manusia normal lainnya... Aku... Lelah dengan semua sosok yang menggangguku setiap kali psikopat sialan itu beraksi, Namjoon ah..." sahut Jin hyeong sambil menangis.

Aku langsung memeluk tubuh Jin hyeong dengan erat. Membiarkan Jin hyeong menangis sepuasnya di dalam pelukanku. Dari raut wajahnya saat itu, aku bisa merasakan, betapa lelah kondisi mentalnya karena semua sosok yang mengganggunya selama ini.

"Aku janji, hyeong! Aku akan terus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar segera bisa menangkap psikopat sialan itu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri!" sahutku sambil terus membiarkan Jin hyeong menangis dalam pelukanku.

Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar nada dering dari ponselku.

Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku, dan segera mengambil ponselku yang kuletakkan tadi di meja makan.

"Dari anak buahmu?" tanya Jin hyeong sambil menatapku. Kedua tangannya tengah menghapus air mata di wajahnya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Ne.. Dari Sungjae, anak buahku.."

Aku segera menjawab panggilan itu, dan sesuai dugaanku, Sungjae mengabarkan bahwa ditemukan mayat lagi barusan, di hutan yang berada di belakang mini market dekat taman.

Jin hyeong pun berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumahnya, sementara aku langsung bersiap menuju ke TKP.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – MARET 2019**

Ini masih sangat pagi.

Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 04.15 AM.

Namun ponsel Namjoon sudah berdering.

Perasaan Namjoon tidak enak ketika melihat nama Yook Sungjae di layar ponselnya.

Benar saja dugaannya.

"Timjangnim, ada laporan penemuan mayat lagi barusan! Lokasi mayat ditemukan tak jauh dari gedung kantor kita! Di lapangan rumput yang terletak tak jauh di belakang gedung kantor kita." sahut Sungjae ketika Namjoon menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yaishhhh!" Namjoon langsung naik darah. Ini masih sangat pagi, matanya masih sangat mengantuk, namun kabar yang diterimanya itu membuatnya langsung terbangun penuh. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika, berganti dengan amarah dan kesal. "Araseo, aku akan segera kesana!"

Namjoon segera mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, lalu segera berganti pakaian dan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

**_BRAK!_**

Taehyun, yang sedang berada dalam di kamar mandi untuk buang air, bisa mendengar suara pintu rumah itu tertutup dengan sangat kencang.

Tak lama kemudian suara mesin mobil Namjoon terdengar semakin menjauh dari rumah itu.

"Ada kasus lagi? Sepagi ini?" gumam Taehyun sambil terus menguap karena semalaman itu ia nyaris tidak bisa tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak apa – apa, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok pagi itu ketika ia berpapasan dengan Jin.

Jin hendak berangkat ke kampus untuk mengajar, sementara Hoseok tengah menunggu Yoongi di teras rumahnya agar mereka bisa berangkat bersama menuju tempat mereka bekerja.

"Barusan ada berita lagi di televisi, ditemukan mayat lagi pagi tadi." sahut Hoseok.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. Dari raut wajahnya, Hoseok tahu betul apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar Jin semalam.

"Ia mendatangimu semalam?" tanya Hoseok.

"Sekitar pukul satu dini hari..." sahut Jin. "Wanita paruh baya, dengan luka tusukan di sekujur tubuhnya dan luka benturan keras di kepalanya."

"Aigoo... Hyeong, aku melihat di televisi saja sudah ketakutan..." sahut Hoseok. "Bagaimana denganmu yang melihatnya secara langsung, dari jarak sedekat itu?"

"Aku rasanya ingin pindah saja ke kota lain, Hoseok ah..." sahut Jin dengan ekspresi seperti ingin menangis.

"Uljima, hyeong... Aku yakin, Namjoon akan segera menangkap psikopat biadab itu.." sahut Hoseok.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ia selalu berjanji setiap kali ia menemuiku, bahwa ia akan terus melakukan yang terbaik agar bisa segera menangkapnya, Hoseok ah.."

Baru saja Hoseok berusaha menghibur Jin, Yoongi berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aniya~ Jin hyeong sedang tidak enak badan." sahut Hoseok.

"Pagi, Yoongi ah~" Jin menyapa Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya. "Pagi juga, Jin hyeong."

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih ramah sedikit, hyeong?" sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi datar di wajah Yoongi.

"Aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya sedatar itu, Hoseok ah.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hoaaahhhmmmm~" Tiba – tiba saja Yoongi menguap.

"Kau tidur larut lagi semalam?" tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Membuat lagu?" tanya Jin.

Yoongi kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

Tiba – tiba terdengar teriakan dari samping rumah Jin.

"Jin hyeong! Kami berangkat naik mobilmu ya!" teriak Soobin.

Soobin dan Yeonjun segera berlari kecil menuju ke arah ketiga pria itu berdiri.

"Araseo~" sahut Jin. "Untung saja aku belum berangkat."

"Bilang terima kasih padaku. Kalau bukan aku yang mengajaknya mengobrol ia sudah berangkat sejak tadi, hehehe~" sahut Hoseok.

"Gumawo, Hoseok hyeong!" sahut Soobin dan Yeonjun bersamaan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ayo, kita juga harus segera berangkat. Kalau terlalu siang nanti macet jalanan." sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk pelan bahu Hoseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, Jin dan Hoseok mengajak Jimin makan malam bersama di teras rumah Hoseok karena tadi sore mereka bertiga tidak sengaja bertemu ketika sedang berbelanja di swalayan terbesar yang ada di Bighit Street.

Mereka memutuskan untuk memasak shabu – shabu di teras rumah Hoseok sambil mengobrol.

"Semalam, kau diganggu lagi, hyeong?" tanya Jimin sambil memasukkan sayur – sayuran ke dalam panci kecil yang berada di atas kompor kecil itu.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengiris tipis – tipis daging yang akan mereka makan malam itu. "Majjayo..."

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara dari depan gerbang rumah Hoseok.

"Whoaaa~ Ada wangi apa ini? Sepertinya enak..."

Hoseok menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. "Ah! Kim Namjoon! Kau baru pulang?"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo, hyeong, masuk saja! Bergabung dengan kami!" sahut Jimin sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Namjoon.

"Kebetulan, aku belum makan malam." sahut Namjoon sambil berjalan masuk ke halaman rumah Hoseok.

"Kebetulan, kami juga belum lama memulai memasak, hehehe~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum ke arah Namjoon.

Mereka pun mulai memotong bahan – bahan lainnya dan memasukkan semua ke dalam panci.

Sambil memasak, mereka berbincang – bincang akan beberapa hal. Salah satunya, membahas mengenai psikopat yang belum juga berhasil tertangkap itu.

"Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti, dimana ia bersembunyi! Aku dan timku sudah memeriksa ke seluruh bagian di kota ini, namun kami tetap tidak bisa menemukan jejaknya, cih!" gerutu Namjoon.

"Bagaimana... Jika benar seperti yang Hoseok katakan beberapa waktu lalu?" sahut Jin.

"Eoh? Apa yang aku katakan?" Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya ketika mendengar ucapan Jin.

"Ah! Bahwa mungkin saja pelakunya orang terdekat kita disini? Makanya kemanapun Namjoon hyeong mencarinya, sosoknya tetap tidak bisa ditemukan?" tanya Jimin.

"Ah, majjayo! Aku sempat terpikirkan akan hal itu beberapa waktu yang lalu." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Namjoon. "Apa menurutmu, ucapanku masuk akal, Namjoon ah?"

Namjoon langsung mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan sangat tajam. "Kurasa... Ucapanmu masuk akal, Hoseok ah..."

Dan tiba – tiba saja, Jimin teringat akan sesuatu.

"Yaaaa! Aku tiba – tiba teringat akan suatu hal!" sahut Jimin.

"Mwoya?" Jin, Hoseok, dan Namjoon menatap Jimin.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan hal ini?" sahut Jimin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Jimin ah?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tadi siang... Jungkook mengatakan padaku.. Bahwa ia bertemu dengan Taehyung semalam, waktu Jungkook ke mini market untuk membeli ramyeon cup, sekitar jam setengah sebelas malam.." sahut Jimin.

"Lalu? Kenapa? Bukankah kata Yeonjun, Taehyung memang sering pergi dari rumahnya kalau malam?" sahut Hoseok.

"Iya, Yeonjun juga pernah bercerita padaku. Katanya ia mencemaskan Taehyung karena sering pergi dari rumah di malam hari. Yeonjun bahkan pernah hampir menangis ketika bercerita padaku, karena ia berpikir, Taehyung benar – benar sangat membencinya sampai tidak ingin tidur di rumah yang sama dengannya." sahut Jin.

"Masalahnya, bukan hanya semalam..." sahut Jimin. "Sekitar dua bulan lalu kurasa.. Waktu itu Jungkook ketakutan karena ada yang mengganggunya di toko, makanya malam – malam ia ke rumahku."

"Lalu?" Namjoon terus menatap ke arah Jimin dengan tatapan serius.

"Jungkook bilang, ia melihat Taehyung sedang duduk sendirian malam itu di taman dekat mini market..." sahut Jimin. "Dan keesokan harinya... Bukankah ada mayat yang ditemukan di hutan yang terletak di belakang mini market?"

Kali ini, Jin, Hoseok, dan Namjoon terbelalak mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Maksudmu..." sahut Hoseok.

"Bisa saja... Kim Taehyung pelakunya?" sahut Namjoon sambil mengernyitkan kembali keningnya.

**.**

**-TBC-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: BIGHIT BLOODY STREET**

**Cast: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai **

**Lenght: Chapter Part**

**Rating: 15+**

**Author: Tae-V **

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – MARET 2019**

"Jungkook bilang, ia melihat Taehyung sedang duduk sendirian malam itu di taman dekat mini market..." sahut Jimin. "Dan keesokan harinya... Bukankah ada mayat yang ditemukan di hutan yang terletak di belakang mini market?"

Kali ini, Jin, Hoseok, dan Namjoon terbelalak mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Maksudmu..." sahut Hoseok.

"Bisa saja... Kim Taehyung pelakunya?" sahut Namjoon sambil mengernyitkan kembali keningnya.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Benarkah... Taehyung pelakunya?" sahut Jin. Tiba – tiba saja, tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin.

"Tapi... Apa mungkin Taehyung tega melakukan hal sekeji itu?" sahut Jimin.

"Tapi, seperti yang kita tahu selama ini... Bukankah sosok Taehyung memang misterius?" sahut Jin. "Sejak kejadian waktu itu, ia bahkan tidak pernah lagi mau berkumpul dengan kita. Bahkan menyapa saja hanya sekedarnya.."

"Tapi, hyeong.. Bukankah kejadian itu sekitar tahun 2011? Sementara kasus pembunuhan berantai itu baru dimulai di awal tahun 2015..." sahut Jimin.

"Apa saja hal yang tak kuketahui tentang Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Jin dan Jimin.

"Ah, majjayo. Namjoon dan Hoseok kan baru pindah kesini sekitar tahun 2016.." sahut Jin.

Akhirnya, malam itu, sambil memakan shabu shabu yang mereka masak, Jin dan Jimin menceritakan secara detail kepada Namjoon dan Hoseok mengenai kejadian antara Taehyung dan Yeonjun.

"Apa mungkin... Memang Taehyung pelakunya?" gumam Namjoon.

"Untuk sementara, biar kita berempat saja yang mengetahui hal ini... Aku tidak ingin kita membuat tuduhan yang belum terbukti kejelasannya." sahut Namjoon. "Tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut mengenai hal ini."

"Araseo.." sahut Jimin, Hoseok, dan Jin bersamaan.

"Gumawo, Park Jimin. Informasimu ini semoga saja bisa membawa timku menemukan titik terang untuk kasus ini." sahut Namjoon sambil menepuk pelan punggung Jimin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NAMJOON POV – MARET 2019**

Pagi – pagi sekali aku sudah duduk di meja kerjaku.

Aku menghubungi semua anggota timku semalam dan mengumpulkan mereka pagi ini. Setengah jam lagi aku akan memulai rapat bersama mereka.

Sudah sejak setengah jam lamanya aku duduk di mejaku, sambil mencoret – coret kertas di hadapanku.

Kim Taehyung...

Apa mungkin... Memang ia pelakunya?

Tapi, ucapan Jimin semalam terdengar sangat masuk akal bagiku untuk mencurigai Taehyung.

Mengapa... Ia suka keluyuran di malam hari? Padahal ia tahu ada psikopat gila yang sedang berkeliaran di kota ini.

Mengapa.. Ada mayat yang ditemukan tak jauh dari lokasi dimana Taehyung dan Jungkook bertemu malam itu?

Jika ucapan Yeonjun benar, seperti kata Jin hyeong semalam, bahwa Taehyung sering keluar di malam hari... Mengapa ia tidak pernah terbunuh oleh psikopat sialan itu? Bukankah ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal? Benar kan?

Aku memandangi kertas yang sudah penuh dengan coretanku itu.

Kim Taehyung..

Haruskah aku membentuk tim rahasia untuk memantau gerak – geriknya?

"Timjangnim, kurasa rapat sudah bisa dimulai. Semua anggota tim sudah berkumpul." sahut Jisoo, membuyarkan semua teori yang sedang terbentuk di benakku.

"Ah, araseo. Ayo kita berkumpul di ruang rapat!" sahutku sambil membawa kertas coretan itu.

Setelah semua anggota timku berkumpul, aku langsung menjelaskan semua informasi yang kudapat semalam dari Jimin dan Jin hyeong.

"Ada seorang pria yang cukup misterius di dekat rumahku. Menurut informasi dari adik tirinya yang serumah dengannya, ia sering keluar di malam hari dan baru pulang sejenak sebelum matahari terbit.." sahutku sambil menuliskan beberapa hal di papan tulis yang ada di ruang meeting.

"Lalu?" tanya Sungjae.

"Semalam, ketika aku berkumpul dengan teman – temanku yang tinggal di gang yang sama denganku, aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa ada seseorang yang melihatnya tengah duduk di taman pada tengah malam, dan keesokan paginya ditemukan mayat di hutan yang terletak tak jauh dari taman." sahutku, membuat anggota timku terkejut.

Aku menjelaskan secara rinci kepada mereka sambil menuliskan kronologis kejadian sesuai informasi yang kudapat semalam di papan tulis.

Aku menulis nama itu pada akhirnya di papan tulis.

KIM TAEHYUNG.

Aku melingkari nama itu.

"Haruskah kita... Mulai diam - diam menyelidikinya?" sahutku.

"Sepertinya sedikit tidak masuk akal jika pelakunya ternyata selama ini berada di dekatmu, Namjoon Timjangnim." sahut Jang Dongyoon, salah satu anggota timku.

"Tapi... Itu cukup menjadi alasan yang kuat.. Mengapa selama ini kita tidak bisa menangkapnya." sahutku. "Karena aku, kita tepatnya, tidak pernah mencurigai seorang pun yang tinggal di gang rumahku, ya kan?"

"Ah! Majjayo!" sahut Sungjae. "Bukankah kita sudah berkeliling, rasanya semua tempat di Bighit Street pun sudah kita telusuri, namun kita tidak juga berhasil menemukan psikopat sialan itu. Dan aku kini menyadari satu hal. Tidak semua tempat sudah kita telusuri. Karena kita sama sekali tidak pernah mencurigai siapapun yang tinggal di gang rumahmu, timjangnim."

"Karena kita selama ini menganggap lingkungan sekitar tempat tinggalmu tidak mencurigakan, makanya kita tidak pernah mencurigai siapapun yang tinggal berdekatan denganmu, timjangnim!" sahut Jisoo. "Apakah benar... Pelakunya adalah tetangga yang tinggal berdekatan denganmu itu?"

Pembicaraan kami pagi itu berlangsung cukup lama, membahas mengenai kemungkinan bahwa Taehyung adalah psikopat yang selama ini kami cari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – MARET 2019**

"Namjoon hyeong berangkat sangat pagi hari ini. Apakah ada kasus lagi?" tanya Beomgyu ketika sedang berjalan kaki menuju sekolah bersama Kai dan Taehyun.

"Molla. Ia sudah tidak ada ketika aku bangun tidur pagi tadi.." sahut Taehyun sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Aku tadi pagi melihatnya berangkat dengan mobilnya, pagi – pagi sekali." sahut Beomgyu.

"Kau mengapa bisa ada di luar rumah sepagi itu, hyeong?" tanya Kai.

"Yoongi hyeong memintaku membelikannya sarapan pagi – pagi sekali. Ia juga berangkat pagi ke kantornya hari ini bersama Hoseok hyeong." sahut Beomgyu.

"Apa ada kasus pembunuhan lagi? Tapi tadi pagi belum ada berita apa – apa di televisi.." sahut Kai.

"Kau kurang tidur lagi, Taehyun ah?" tanya Beomgyu sambil menatap Taehyun yang terlihat masih sangat mengantuk pagi itu.

Taehyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan setiap malam? Kukira, orang pintar sepertimu tidak perlu bergadang untuk mendapatkan nilai yang bagus.." sahut Kai.

"Ada hal yang harus kukerjakan semalam.." sahut Taehyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – MARET 2019**

Sore itu sepulang kuliah, Jin mengajak Soobin dan Yeonjun ke kolam renang yang berada di gedung olahraga Bighit International University.

Kebetulan hari itu cuaca agak panas, dan ketika mereka makan siang bersama siang tadi, Soobin berkata, "Sepertinya enak jika berenang ketika udara sepanas ini!"

Makanya, Jin mendapat ide untuk mengajak kedua mahasiswa kesayangannya itu berenang di gedung olahraga kampus.

"Enak ya kalau jadi dosen. Bisa memanfaatkan semua fasilitas secara cuma - cuma di kampus ini. Hehehe.." sahut Yeonjun.

"Makanya, kalau sudah lulus nanti, kalian mendaftar menjadi dosen saja disini. Menggantikanku jika sudah waktunya aku pensiun kelak, hahaha~" sahut Jin, membuat kedua tetangganya itu tertawa.

"Joha! Aku akan berusaha agar bisa menjadi dosen disini, hyeong!" sahut Soobin dengan penuh antusias.

"Agar kau bisa terus berada dekat dengan Jin hyeong, Soobin ah?" sahut Yeonjun.

"Tepat sekali! Seratus untukmu, hyeong! Hehehe~" sahut Soobin sambil tertawa, membuat lesung pipinya terlihat sangat jelas di wajahnya.

"Aigoo... Sebesar itukah kau mengagumiku, Choi Soobin?" sahut Jin sambil mengusap pelan kepala Soobin.

Soobin tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne~ Hehehe"

Yeonjun langsung duduk di kursi yang berada tak jauh dari tepi kolam renang. "Kalian letakkan saja barang – barang kalian disini. Aku akan menjaganya."

"Kau tidak berenang, Yeonjun ah?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Yeonjun.

"Ia tidak suka berenang, hyeong." sahut Soobin. "Setiap kami berlima ke kolam renang, ia tidak pernah mau menyelam. Ia selalu menjaga barang – barang kami berempat dan menjadi juru foto kami, hehehe"

"Ah, jinjja? Waeyo? Kau punya trauma dengan kolam renang?" tanya Jin.

"Dulu waktu kecil, aku sering berenang bersama Taehyung hyeong..." sahut Yeonjun. "Karena itu, sejak ia menjauh dariku, aku jadi membenci kolam renang. Berenang hanya akan membuatku teringat kepada semua masa – masa bahagia yang pernah kujalani bersama Taehyung hyeong.."

"Aigoo... Sebegitu besarnya kah kau menyayangi hyeongmu itu?" tanya Jin.

Yeonjun menganggukan kepalanya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya, sepulang bekerja, Namjoon menghampiri rumah Jin.

"Hyeong.. Aku akan diam – diam memantau Taehyung." sahut Namjoon ketika ia sedang duduk berdua dengan Jin di teras rumah Jin.

"Kau sudah membicarakan dengan timmu? Apa pendapat mereka?" tanya Jin.

"Mereka sependapat denganku. Kemungkinan besar mengapa kami belum juga berhasil menangkap psikopat brengsek itu, bisa jadi karena pelakunya justru ternyata memang orang terdekatku yang tidak pernah kucurigai." jawab Namjoon.

"Tapi..." Jin terdiam sejenak sambil menatap ke langit malam.

"Tapi apa?"

"Apa mungkin... Memang Taehyung pelakunya?" Kali ini Jin menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku tahu ia aneh. Tapi.. Apakah ia benar – benar sebiadab itu?"

Namjoon menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku juga... Masih tidak percaya... Apa mungkin ia pelakunya? Apa mungkin, ia melakukan semua tindakan mengerikan itu?" sahut Namjoon. "Namun, dari cerita Jimin dan Yeonjun, bukankah semua membuat kecurigaan mengarah kepadanya?"

"Majjayo..." sahut Jin.

"Kalau memang ia pelakunya.. Apakah itu menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, hyeong? Mengenai.. Mengapa para korban mendatangimu setelah mereka terbunuh." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Jin.

"Eoh?"

"Karena rumah kalian berdekatan. Dan dari semua penghuni Bighit Street yang tinggal berdekatan dengan Taehyung, hanya kau yang memiliki kemampuan bisa melihat hal – hal gaib. Makanya mereka mendatangimu. Untuk memberi petunjuk, bahwa orang terdekatmu pelakunya?" sahut Namjoon.

Jin tercengang. Ucapan Namjoon sangat masuk akal.

"Majjayo! Kalau memang Taehyung pelakunya... Itu artinya, mereka mendatangiku bukan untuk menggangguku, tapi untuk memberi petunjuk bahwa pelakunya ada di dekatku?" sahut Jin.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak sambil saling bertatapan dalam diam.

"Tapi.. Apa mungkin... Memang Taehyung pelakunya?" sahut Jin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – APRIL 2019**

Sudah sebulan Namjoon berusaha memantau Taehyung secara diam – diam, namun itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Dari jendela kamar Namjoon, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ke arah pintu gerbang rumah Taehyung. Jadi, Namjoon bisa memantau apakah Taehyung berkeliaran di malam hari atau tidak.

Namun, memantau Taehyung ternyata cukup sulit. Namjoon kesulitan untuk diam – diam mengikuti Taehyung jika ia melihat Taehyung keluar di malam hari, karena jalanan di Bighit Street sangat sepi, dan Taehyung bisa dengan mudah memergoki Namjoon jika Namjoon mengikutinya dari belakang.

Bahkan terkadang, Taehyung keluar sangat larut, dan Namjoon saat itu sudah tertidur di kamarnya karena terlalu lama menunggu Taehyung keluar dari rumahnya.

Namun, anehnya, selama sebulan itu, sama sekali tidak terjadi kasus apapun disana.

"Apakah Taehyung tahu aku memantaunya?" gumam Namjoon siang itu ketika ia sedang makan siang sendirian di ruang kerjanya.

"Sudah sebulan ini ia tidak beraksi, timjangnim. Apakah tetanggamu itu tahu kau memantaunya diam – diam?" tanya Dongyoon, membuyarkan lamunan Namjoon.

"Ah! Kalian sudah kembali?" tanya Namjoon sambil melihat ke arah ketiga anak buahnya yang baru saja kembali ke ruangan.

Ketiga anak buah Namjoon pun melaporkan kepada Namjoon mengenai semua informasi yang mereka dapatkan dari lapangan siang itu.

"Menurut beberapa warga yang tinggal di sekitar taman, sesekali mereka memang pernah melihat sesosok pria berambut biru melintas di taman pada malam hari. Terkadang ia memakai topi, terkadang tidak, sehingga rambut birunya terlihat jelas di tengah kegelapan malam." sahut Jisoo.

"Kasir yang bertugas shift malam di mini market juga mengatakan beberapa kali pria berambut biru itu membeli jajanan dan terkadang hanya sekaleng susu coklat dingin disana pada malam hari, lalu pria itu sesekali hanya duduk selama beberapa waktu lamanya di depan mini market sambil meminum susu kaleng itu." sahut Sungjae.

"Aku mengecek semua CCTV yang berada di sekitar lokasi para mayat korban ditemukan, namun tidak ada satupun sosok pria berambut biru yang tertangkap di kamera CCTV. Kurasa, psikopat biadab itu sudah hafal betul dengan semua letak CCTV di kota ini." sahut Dongyoon.

"Dan anehnya... Sudah sebulan ini, psikopat itu belum beraksi sama sekali..." sahut Namjoon. "Apa benar Taehyung pelakunya? Apa ia tahu aku diam – diam berusaha memantaunya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NAMJOON POV – MEI 2019**

Sudah hampir dua bulan aku memantau dari kamarku setiap malam, namun aku masih kesulitan untuk mencari cara bagaimana aku bisa membuntuti Taehyung tanpa ketahuan olehnya.

Yaish! Mengapa jalanan di kota ini sangat sepi? Aku kan jadi kesulitan untuk memantaunya secara diam – diam!

Aku terus terduduk di kursi yang berada dekat dengan jendela kamarku dan menatap ke arah rumah Taehyung.

Siang tadi, aku sudah tertidur cukup lama, sekitar enam jam lamanya. Jadi, malam ini, aku pasti kuat menahan ngantuk dan aku bisa memantau Taehyung hingga matahari terbit nanti!

Sesekali aku menegak kopi kaleng yang sudah kusiapkan di meja kamar.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.12 AM.

Dan tiba – tiba...

Aku tercengang ketika melihat pemandangan yang kulihat dihadapanku.

Sesosok pria bertubuh mungil tengah berjalan...

Keluar dari gerbang rumahku...

Bukankah itu...

Kang Taehyun? Adik sepupuku?

Mengapa ia keluar rumah pada jam selarut ini?

Ia mau kemana? Apa yang hendak dilakukannya selarut ini?

Dan tak lama setelah sosok Taehyun tak terlihat lagi dari jendela kamarku, aku melihatnya! Pria berambut biru itu!

Kim Taehyung!

Ia keluar dari gerbang rumahnya dan berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan arah dimana Taehyun berjalan tadi.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan semua ini?

**.**

**-TBC-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: BIGHIT BLOODY STREET**

**Cast: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai **

**Lenght: Chapter Part**

**Rating: 15+**

**Author: Tae-V **

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – MEI 2019**

Namjoon terus menunggu, sambil menahan kantuknya.

Beberapa kali petir bergemuruh semalaman, namun tidak ada setetes airpun yang jatuh dari langit.

"Mengapa cuacanya seperti mau hujan, tapi tidak turun hujan?" sahut Namjoon, berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sekitar pukul 4 dini hari, Taehyun terlihat kembali ke dalam rumah Namjoon.

"Haruskah aku bertanya sekarang padanya?" gumam Namjoon. Namun, Namjoon yang cerdas itu berpikir, bagaimana jika sementara ia berpura – pura tidak tahu?

Perasaan Namjoon tiba – tiba menjadi tidak enak.

Mengapa sepupunya itu berkeliaran di malam hari? Apakah semalam hanya kebetulan? Atau... Selama ini, adik sepupunya itu memang sering berkeliaran di malam hari tanpa sepengetahuannya?

Namjoon terus memantau keadaan di rumah Taehyung.

Tepat pukul 04.48 AM, Taehyung berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Apa... Yang dikerjakannya di malam hari sebenarnya?" gumam Namjoon. "Kim Taehyung... Dan Kang Taehyun... Apa sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan semalaman tadi?"

Sebelum sempat berpikir lebih lanjut, mata Namjoon semakin berat untuk dibuka. Ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk tertidur.

Sebelum tidur, ia mengirimkan pesan kepada Sungjae, mengabarkan bahwa ia baru akan datang ke kantor sekitar pukul 9 pagi karena ia butuh istirahat setelah memantau semalaman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoseok ah..." Pagi itu Jin mendatangi rumah Hoseok dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Waeyo, hyeong? Kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat! Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Hoseok sambil mengajak Jin untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di teras rumahnya.

"Kau tahu kan semalam aku sendirian di rumah?" sahut Jin.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Ayah dan ibumu masih menginap di rumah pamanmu kan?"

"Dan kau tahu, Hoseok ah? Semalam..." Jin menghela nafas cukup panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Semalam?" Hoseok mulai curiga.

"Sesosok wanita yang mengerikan menghampiriku, Hoseok ah..." sahut Jin dengan nada seperti hampir menangis.

"Jinjja?" Hoseok terbelalak.

"Belum ada beritanya di televisi pagi ini sepertinya.." sahut Jin.

"Majjayo. Aku daritadi sudah menyalakan televisi tapi belum ada berita apa – apa..." sahut Hoseok.

"Barusan aku ke rumah Namjoon, tapi kata Taehyun, Namjoon sepertinya masih tertidur di kamarnya. Apa ia sakit?" sahut Jin.

"Bukankah ia bilang terus memantau Taehyung setiap malam? Kurasa ia kurang tidur.." bisik Hoseok, agar tidak ada yang mendengar bahwa Namjoon sedang mengintai Taehyung.

"Ah, majjayo..." sahut Jin.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu, hyeong! Bagaimana kau mengatasi sosok itu ketika ibumu tidak mendatangi kamarmu?"

Jin menatap Hoseok. Tatapan seperti ingin menangis.

"Hyeong..." Hoseok mengusap pelan punggung Jin sambil menatap balik ke arah Jin.

"Semalam.. Sekitar pukul setengah tiga dini hari tadi tepatnya... Sesosok wanita paruh baya menghampiriku. Wajahnya penuh luka lebam hingga sebelah matanya tidak bisa terbuka akibat luka pukulan yang sangat keras kurasa... Ujung kepalanya meneteskan darah sangat banyak.. Dan tubuhnya dipenuhi banyak luka pukulan dan beberapa luka tusukan... Sosoknya sangat mengerikan, Hoseok ah..." sahut Jin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Hoseok terus mengusap pelan punggung Jin, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sosok itu terus menangis sambil berusaha berjalan menghampiriku.. Aku sampai tidak bisa bergerak dari kasurku... Tubuhku terasa beku. Mulutku bahkan tidak sanggup berteriak.." Kali ini nada bicara Jin mulai sedikit gemetar.

"Hyeong..." Hoseok menatap Jin dengan tatapan penuh rasa iba.

"Untung saja semalam tiba – tiba petir beberapa kali bergemuruh... Sosok itu menghilang ketika petir yang cukup besar terdengar di luar sana..." sahut Jin. "Coba bayangkan jika semalam tidak ada petir, Hoseok ah... Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa melihat matahari pagi ini..."

Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola mata indah milik Jin.

Baru saja Hoseok berusaha menenangkan Jin, terdengar suara dari depan rumah Namjoon.

"Taehyun ah, ppali! Nanti kita terlambat!"

Jin tiba – tiba tersenyum di tengah tangisnya. "Aigoo, Choi Beomgyu.. Suaranya lantang sekali padahal ini masih sangat pagi.."

Hoseok ikut tersenyum. "Majjayo. Melihat kelima bocah itu membuatku teringat akan masa – masa sekolahku.."

Jin menghapus air matanya, dan Hoseok berusaha terus menenangkan Jin.

"Kajja!" Terdengar suara Taehyun, disertai suara gerbang pintu yang tertutup.

Dua detik kemudian, terdengar suara yang tak kalah lantang.

"Kalian baru mau berangkat?"

"Suara itu.. Pasti Yeonjun." sahut Jin. Ia hafal betul dengan suara kelima bocah yang tinggal di gang yang sama dengannya itu.

"Majjayo, hyeong! Taehyun lama sekali, daritadi kami menunggunya!" teriak Kai, menjawab pertanyaan Yeonjun. "Kalian juga mau berangkat? Ada kelas pagi hari ini?"

"Majjayo. Aku dan Soobin ada kelas pagi hari ini." jawab Yeonjun.

"Mana Soobin hyeong? Ia belum siap?" tanya Taehyun.

"Soobin sedang memakai sepatunya!" sahut Yeonjun.

"Nanti sore kita berkumpul di toko Jimin hyeong ya, hyeong!" teriak Beomgyu.

"Oke, call!" teriak Soobin yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang rumahnya.

"Hyeong, hapus air matamu! Kurasa Soobin dan Yeonjun akan menghampirimu kesini untuk meminta tumpangan! Mereka pasti melihat mobilmu masih terparkir di depan rumahmu!" sahut Hoseok.

"Ah, majjayo!" sahut Jin sambil bergegas menghapus semua air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

Benar dugaan Hoseok.

"Ah! Jin hyeong ada disana!" sahut Soobin sambil menunjuk ke arah rumah Hoseok.

Soobin dan Yeonjun berlari kecil menuju ke rumah Hoseok.

"Jin hyeong, bisakah kami menumpang ke kampus pagi ini?" tanya Soobin setibanya mereka di depan rumah Hoseok.

"Araseo.. Sepuluh menit lagi, oke? Aku belum membawa kunci mobilku. Aku harus mengambilnya di dalam rumah." sahut Jin.

Jin pun berpamitan kepada Hoseok.

"Kau yakin bisa mengajar hari ini?" bisik Hoseok.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Gumawo, Hoseok ah.. Sudah bersedia kuganggu sepagi ini.."

"Setidaknya kau jadi lebih tenang setelah mendapat teman bicara, ya kan?" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOSEOK POV – MEI 2019**

Baru saja mobil Jin hyeong melaju dari depan rumahnya, terdengar suara mesin mobil dinyalakan.

Namjoon?

Aku segera berlari kecil keluar dari rumahku menuju ke depan rumah Namjoon.

Namjoon terlihat sedang terburu – buru. Ia turun dari mobilnya setelah menyalakan mesin mobil dan berlari menuju pintu rumahnya. Dari wajahnya, aku bisa melihat bahwa semalam ia pasti kurang tidur.

"Ada pembunuhan lagi, Namjoon ah?" tanyaku ketika Namjoon sedang mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Namjoon menoleh ke arahku. "Ah, kau disana, Hoseok ah?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan bertanya lagi, "Ada pembunuhan lagi?"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya sambil berjalan menghampiriku untuk membuka pintu gerbangnya.

"Jin hyeong diganggu lagi semalam, sekitar pukul setengah tiga pagi.." sahutku dengan nada pelan agar tidak ada orang lain yang mendengarnya.

Namjoon menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Jinjja?"

"Ia tadi menghampirimu, tapi kata Taehyun kau masih tertidur, jadi ia menghampiriku." sahutku.

"Bukankah ia sendirian di rumahnya?" tanya Namjoon.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Majjayo. Makanya semalam ia bilang ia sangat ketakutan. Ia bahkan sampai menangis tadi waktu bercerita padaku."

"Aigoo... Kasihan Jin hyeong..." sahut Namjoon dengan ekspresi cemas di wajahnya.

"Untung semalam beberapa kali petir bergemuruh. Kata Jin hyeong, sosok itu menghilang ketika petir yang cukup besar terdengar di luar rumah."

"Ah, majjayo! Semalam petir beberapa kali bergemuruh. Dahengiya.. Jika tidak ada petir, bagaimana nasib Jin hyeong..." sahut Namjoon.

"Semalam kau tidak tidur makanya baru bangun? Bagaimana pemantauanmu semalam? Jika pagi ini mayat ditemukan, bukankah artinya... Semalam, psikopat itu berulah?" sahutku.

Namjoon menatapku sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo. Dan semalam.. Aku melihat Taehyung keluar dari rumahnya sekitar pukul satu dini hari dan baru kembali sekitar pukul empat lewat, sebelum pukul lima pagi.."

Aku terbelalak.

"Apa benar... Kim Taehyung.. Pelakunya?" tanyaku.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah... Tapi mengapa semua kecurigaan mengarah kepadanya?"

"Ah, kau sedang ditunggu tim mu! Cepat ke lokasi pembunuhan, mungkin ada petunjuk yang bisa kau temukan disana, Namjoon ah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NAMJOON POV – MEI 2019**

Sore itu aku terduduk di mejaku.

Ada banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiranku.

Mayat korban ditemukan lagi tadi pagi setelah dua bulan tidak ada kasus apapun.

Dan semalam... Bukan hanya Taehyung... Taehyun juga terlihat mencurigakan semalam...

Untuk apa ia keluar selarut itu?

Dan mengapa... Harus ditemukan mayat setelah Taehyun keluar semalam?

Aku terus berpikir yang tidak – tidak.

Selama dua bulan ini aku memantau, Taehyung sering keluar di malam hari dan kembali pagi – pagi sekali, namun tidak ada kasus apapun.

Tapi.. Mengapa semalam.. Ketika Taehyun juga keluar.. Justru ditemukan mayat pagi ini?

Kepalaku mendadak terasa sangat pusing.

Apa semua ini.. Ada hubungannya dengan Taehyun?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – MEI 2019**

Sore itu, kelima bocah itu berkumpul di tempat favorit mereka.

Toko milik Jimin.

"Sore, Jimin hyeong! Sore, Jungkook hyeong!" teriak mereka berlima ketika mereka masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Jimin dan Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat kehebohan kelima bocah itu ketika memasuki toko. Membuat beberapa pelanggan disana terkejut akibat teriakan kelima bocah itu.

Kelima bocah itu langsung berlari ke atas, ke lantai tiga, ke tempat yang selama ini selalu menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul setiap sore.

"Aigoo.. Melihat mereka berlima membuatku mengingat masa kecil kita, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Jungkook. "Majjayo! Melihat mereka selalu membuatku teringat padamu, imma..."

"Kita selalu membuat keributan di lingkungan rumah setiap pulang sekolah ya, hyeong. Sampai ahjumma penjaga toko es krim di ujung jalan selalu menutup tokonya setiap jam pulang sekolah." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Karena kita sering mengambil banyak es tapi tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayarnya, hahaha!" sahut Jimin sambil tertawa.

"Sampai orang tua kita memarahi kita karena dikomplain oleh ahjumma, hahaha!" Jungkook ikut tertawa cukup kencang ketika mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Jimin semasa kecil mereka di Busan.

Jimin menatap wajah Jungkook cukup lama.

"Wae?" Jungkook menatap balik ke arah Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum. "Syukurlah, kau bersedia pindah kesini menemaniku, imma.. Jadi, aku tidak kesepian lagi..."

"Kau kan memang tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, hyeong!" sahut Jungkook sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jimin.

"Yaishhh! Kau yang tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, imma.." sahut Jimin sambil merapikan rambutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari mulai gelap. Jimin pun menutup tokonya dan kembali ke rumahnya, sementara Jungkook langsung naik ke lantai tiga untuk ikut bermain games dengan kelima bocah yang masih asik bermain di atas sana.

"Toko sudah tutup, kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Jungkook sambil duduk diantara Yeonjun dan Beomgyu yang sedang asik memainkan stick di tangan mereka sambil fokus menatap ke layar di hadapan mereka.

"Satu jam lagi, hyeong! Besok aku dan Yeonjun hyeong ada ujian. Kami harus menyegarkan pikiran kami lebih lama disini agar bisa fokus belajar nanti malam." sahut Soobin yang sedang asik menonton pertandingan antara Yeonjun dan Beomgyu.

"Ckckckck... Kalian ini sudah mahasiswa, tapi kelakuan kalian terlihat seperti lebih muda dariku." sahut Taehyun yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kai yang sedang bermain games di ponselnya sambil merebahkan kepalanya di paha Soobin.

"Taehyun tadi tertidur?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ia tertidur sejak satu jam yang lalu.. Katanya semalam ia kurang tidur." sahut Beomgyu sambil terus fokus memainkan stick ditangannya.

"Kau belajar hingga larut malam? Aigoo, rajinnya..." sahut Jungkook.

"Yaishhh! Tunggu, Choi Beomgyu! Aku akan mengejarmu!" gerutu Yeonjun karena ia nyaris kalah dari Beomgyu.

"Yeonjun ah.. Kau tidak tahan dingin? Mengapa kau tidak pernah melepas kaos kakimu setiap kau bermain disini?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku gampang masuk angin, hyeong." sahut Yeonjun sambil fokus berusaha mengalahkan Beomgyu.

"Tubuh Yeonjun hyeong sangat lemah. Ia penyakitan, hehehe~" goda Kai.

Soobin dan Taehyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Kai, sementara Yeonjun dan Beomgyu tetap fokus ke pertandingan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JIN POV – MEI 2019**

Namjoon tiba – tiba mengajakku makan malam bersama.

"Aku mendengar semuanya dari Hoseok tadi pagi.." sahut Namjoon sambil menatapku.

"Ah, jinjja?" sahutku.

Namjoon terus menatapku. "Pasti semalam sangat sulit bagimu ya, hyeong? Dalam keadaan seperti itu, sementara ibumu sedang tidak di rumah.."

Aku tersenyum. "Kau sedang mencemaskanku, Namjoon ah?"

"Tentu saja! Semua gara – gara aku yang belum juga berhasil menangkap psikopat biadab itu. Makanya tidurmu nyaris tidak pernah nyenyak, hyeong.."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Hahaha~ Ya, Kim Namjoon! Mengapa ini semua jadi kesalahanmu? Mereka menggangguku karena psikopat itu yang membunuh mereka. Harusnya, psikopat biadab itu yang meminta maaf padaku, bukan kau."

"Aku kan sudah berulang kali berjanji padamu untuk segera menangkapnya, hyeong.. Jadi, ini kesalahanku karena belum bisa menepati janjiku padamu..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatapku dengan ekspresi penuh rasa bersalah.

Aku lagi – lagi hanya bisa tersenyum. "Gwenchana, Namjoon ah.. Kau selalu mencemaskanku seperti ini saja, aku sudah merasa bersyukur.. Lagipula, aku tahu betul seberapa keras perjuangan dan usahamu untuk menangkap psikopat itu.."

"Kurasa, malam ini sebaiknya aku menginap saja di rumahmu? Atau kau yang menginap di rumahku?"

"Eomma sudah sampai di rumah. Tadi pagi aku mengabarinya, dan ia langsung kembali sore tadi." sahutku.

"Ah... Dahengiya..." sahut Namjoon dengan ekspresi lega di wajahnya.

"Gumawo, Namjoon ah... Jinjja gumawo..." sahutku.

"Wae?" Namjoon menatapku kebingungan.

"Karena sudah memperhatikanku dan mencemaskanku seperti ini..." sahutkut sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – MEI 2019**

Setelah mengantarkan Jin ke rumahnya, Namjoon segera berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Taehyun sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi.

"Kau sudah pulang, hyeong?" tanya Taehyun, menyapa Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya sambil berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral di dalam kulkas.

"Kau sudah makan malam, Taehyun ah?" teriak Namjoon dari dapur. "Kalau belum, aku akan memesan makanan."

"Aku sudah makan tadi bersama keempat sahabatku. Kalau kau, hyeong?" jawab Taehyun sambil setengah berteriak.

"Aku barusan makan malam dengan Jin hyeong." sahut Namjoon sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Namjoon duduk bersebelahan dengan Taehyun sambil menatap layar televisi yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Sesekali Taehyun tertawa melihat kelucuan yang ditampilkan di layar itu.

Diam – diam, Namjoon berkali – kali menatap Taehyun.

Setelah acara itu habis, Taehyun berdiri. "Aku mengantuk, hyeong. Kau mau lanjut menonton atau kumatikan saja televisinya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Namjoon justru mengajukan pertanyaan. "Taehyun ah... Semalam kau tidur jam berapa?"

"Aku? Jam sebelas lebih? Sekitar itu.. Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Taehyun.

"Apa kau keluar semalam? Sepertinya semalam aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka.. Atau aku hanya bermimpi?" tanya Namjoon, berpura – pura tidak tahu apa – apa.

Taehyun memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu menatap Namjoon sambil menjawab dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya, "Aniya.. Aku tertidur semalam dan tidak kemana – mana. Lagipula, bukankah mengerikan jika keluar rumah larut malam? Kudengar dari berita, tadi pagi ditemukan mayat lagi ya, hyeong? Aigoo... Kota ini semakin mengerikan saja..."

Namjoon tercengang mendengar jawaban Taehyun.

"Aku ke kamar dulu ya, hyeong! Kau juga harus segera tidur. Wajahmu terlihat sangat lelah, hyeong.." sahut Taehyun.

Namjoon menatap punggung Taehyun yang berjalan menjauh darinya itu.

"Mengapa ia... Berbohong padaku?" gumam batin Namjoon.

**.**

**-TBC-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: BIGHIT BLOODY STREET**

**Cast: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai **

**Lenght: Chapter Part**

**Rating: 15+**

**Author: Tae-V **

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – MEI 2019**

Sudah 2 hari berlalu, namun pertanyaan itu terus berputar di benak Namjoon.

Mengapa Taehyun keluar pada malam itu? Mengapa mayat korban pembunuhan ditemukan setelahnya?

Apa Taehyun ada hubungannya dengan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang meneror Bighit Street selama beberapa tahun terakhir itu?

Tapi, kalau Namjoon urutkan mengenai tanggal kejadian dari awal kasus terjadi, bukankah sangat tidak masuk akal jika Taehyun pelakunya?

Bukankah Taehyun juga baru pindah kesana pada tahun 2016, bersama Namjoon? Sementara awal kasus dimulai pada tahun 2015.

Tapi... Mengapa bisa sangat kebetulan, malam itu Namjoon melihat Taehyun berkeliaran pada malam hari, dan setelahnya, ditemukan mayat korban psikopat biadab itu?

Lebih tepatnya, Namjoon terus bertanya – tanya, untuk apa... Taehyun berkeliaran selarut itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NAMJOON POV – MEI 2019**

Setelah selesai makan siang bersama timku, aku langsung masuk ke ruang meeting.

Aku terus menatap ke arah papan tulis yang berisi dengan semua hal mengenai kasus psikopat biadab itu.

Aku menatap satu per satu foto – foto mayat korban yang terpampang di hadapanku itu.

Sebenarnya, apa kesamaan diantara semua mayat korban psikopat biadab itu?

Sudah 3 tahun aku dan timku berusaha mengurai kasus ini, namun kami sama sekali belum menemukan dimana letak kesamaan yang ada diantara para korban.

Apakah psikopat itu hanya membunuh sembarang orang yang melintas?

Bagaimana pattern yang dibuat oleh psikopat itu dalam semua pembunuhan yang ia lakukan?

Satu – satunya kesamaan yang bisa aku dan timku temukan hanyalah, jari kelingking telapak kaki kanan korban terpotong dan potongannya sama sekali tidak pernah bisa kami temukan.

Artinya, semua potongan jari kelilingking itu memang dibawa oleh sang pelaku. Untuk kenang – kenangannya atas semua pembunuhan yang ia lakukan?

Lalu.. Mengapa harus jari kelilingking telapak kaki kanan? Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan latar belakang psikopat tersebut?

Dan mengapa hingga saat ini, aku dan timku sama sekali belum berhasil menangkapnya? Padahal Bighit Street adalah kota yang sangat kecil!

Kim Taehyung.

Nama itu tiba – tiba terlintas lagi dalam benakku.

Apa benar... Ia pelakunya? Makanya, kami tidak bisa menangkap pelakunya? Karena pelakunya justru orang yang tak pernah kami curigai sama sekali?

Aku duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang meeting, lalu mencoret – coret kertas yang ada dihadapanku.

Satu – satunya tempat di Bighit Street yang tidak pernah aku selidiki hanyalah gang tempat tinggalku.

Aku mulai menuliskan nama mereka satu per satu di kertas.

Jika melihat ke waktu awal pembunuhan terjadi, itu adalah tahun 2015.

Jin hyeong... Ia sudah tinggal disini sejak tahun 1999.

Hoseok dan aku beserta Taehyun, tahun 2016.

Yoongi hyeong kalau tidak salah setahun sebelumku, berarti 2015. Ah! Beomgyu pindah untuk menemani Yoongi hyeong di tahun yang sama denganku, tahun 2016.

Park Jimin? Seingatku, ia bercerita, ia pindah kesini di tahun 2010. Jungkook? Baru – baru ini, akhir 2018.

Yeonjun? Ia sejak lahir sudah tinggal disini, tahun 1999. Sementara Kai, di tahun yang sama denganku juga, tahun 2016.

Soobin, menurut cerita Taehyun, ia pindah kesini tahun 2012.

Lalu... Kim Taehyung...

Ia yang paling pertama menempati Bighit Street diantara kami semua yang bertempat tinggal di gang yang sama denganku. Tahun 1998.

Jika awal kasus pembunuhan terjadi di tahun 2015, maka yang masuk ke dalam kategori orang – orang yang patut untuk kucurigai adalah Jin hyeong, Yoongi hyeong, Park Jimin, Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, dan... Kim Taehyung.

Tapi, tidak mungkin Jin hyeong pelakunya! Ia selalu diganggu oleh arwah para korban psikopat sialan itu!

Aku terus mencoret – coret kertas dihadapanku itu, dan entah mengapa, semua kecurigaan memang pada akhirnya terarah kepada seseorang.

Kim Taehyung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – JUNI 2019**

Waktu terus berjalan. Namjoon dan seluruh anak buahnya terus berusaha mati – matian menyelidik kasus pembunuhan berantai itu. Dan sesekali Namjoon serta anak buahnya berusaha memantau Taehyung secara diam – diam.

Namun, memantau Taehyung bukanlah hal yang mudah!

Dan anehnya, kini Namjoon juga menemukan keanehan lainnya. Yaitu bahwa ternyata, bukan hanya malam itu Taehyun pergi dari rumah pada larut malam.

Beberapa kali, Namjoon memergoki dari dalam kamarnya, Taehyun keluar pada malam hari dan baru kembali setelah dua atau tiga jam kemudian.

"Apa yang ia lakukan pada larut malam sebenarnya?" Pertanyaan itu terus menghantui pikiran Namjoon, namun setiap kali Namjoon bertanya, Taehyun selalu menyangkal. Namjoon jadi kesulitan untuk mengintrogasi adik sepupunya itu.

Sementara Jin? Sejak mayat terakhir ditemukan pada bulan Mei lalu, di awal Juni kembali ditemukan mayat korban sang psikopat lagi di tepi danau dekat kantor Namjoon, dan Jin masih tetap didatangi oleh arwah dari korban itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Soobin ah! Jin hyeong tidak masuk hari ini? Tadi ia tidak mengajar di kelasku, katanya cuti karena sakit. Jin hyeong sakit apa?" tanya Yeonjun ketika sedang makan siang bersama Soobin di kantin.

"Ah, jinjja? Hari ini aku tidak ada mata kuliah Jin hyeong, makanya aku tidak tahu. Memangnya tadi waktu kita berangkat, mobil Jin hyeong ada di rumahnya? Sepertinya tidak ada, makanya kupikir ia sudah berangkat ke kampus." sahut Soobin.

"Majjayo. Kalau mobil Jin hyeong ada di rumahnya, kita pasti sudah memintanya agar memberi kita tumpangan ke kampus. Tapi rasanya tadi memang tidak ada mobil Jin hyeong di halaman rumahnya."

"Ia sakit apa? Aigoo, aku jadi cemas..." sahut Soobin dengan wajah agak panik.

"Haruskah kita menjenguknya nanti? Sepulah kuliah?" tanya Yeonjun.

"Tapi.. Bukankah hari ini kita sudah ada janji dengan Beomgyu, Taehyun, dan Kai?" sahut Soobin.

"Ah, majjayo! Kau berjanji hari ini akan mentraktir kami berempat di kedai tteokboki dekat toko Jimin hyeong!" sahut Yeonjun.

"Aku juga berencana untuk membawakan seporsi tteokboki untuk Jimin hyeong dan Jungkook hyeong nanti sore. Tapi... Aku mencemaskan Jin hyeong..." sahut Soobin dengan ekspresi kebingungan, serba salah.

"Bagaimana jika kau menanyakan kabar Jin hyeong di kakaotalk?"

"Ah, idemu bagus juga, hyeong!" Soobin tersenyum sambil menatap Yeonjun.

"Aigoo..." Yeonjun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Masa hal semudah itu saja tak bisa terpikirkan olehmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jungkook ah! Namjoon hyeong barusan mengabariku, Jin hyeong diopname di rumah sakit." sahut Jimin.

"Ah, jinjja? Waeyo? Jin hyeong sakit apa?" tanya Jungkook sambil merapikan beberapa barang di rak yang ada di toko itu.

"Kata dokter, ia kelelahan. Tensinya sangat rendah dan butuh untuk diopname sekitar dua sampai tiga hari di rumah sakit." jawab Jimin.

"Aigoo... Haruskah kita menjenguknya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Biarkan Jin hyeong beristirahat total dulu siang ini, Jungkook ah. Nanti saja, setelah toko tutup, kita jenguk ke rumah sakit. Lagipula, sudah ada Namjoon hyeong yang menemaninya disana. Otte, Jungkook ah?"

"Ah, majjayo. Ide yang bagus, hyeong. Tumben kau cerdas, hehehe.."

"Aigoo!" Jimin memukul pelan kepala Jungkook. "Aku sudah cerdas sejak tahun 1995, imma."

"Sejak berumur satu hari?"

"Sejak aku berumur satu detik."

Jungkook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah melihat kelakuan Jimin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yoongi hyeong! Pulang kerja nanti, kita ke Bighit hospital ya!" sahut Hoseok ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Yoongi.

Yoongi yang sedang tertidur di atas mejanya, langsung terbangun mendengar suara Hoseok yang cukup kencang.

"Wae?" sahut Yoongi sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Jin hyeong dirawat dari tadi pagi. Kurasa, kita harus menjenguknya sepulah bekerja nanti."

"Araseo... Apa sakitnya parah?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kata Namjoon, dokter berkata Jin hyeong kelelahan, makanya harus diopname beberapa hari di rumah sakit..." sahut Hoseok.

"Aigoo... Ia kelelahan mengajar?"

"Molla..." sahut Hoseok.

"Araseo.. Nanti kita ke rumah sakit setelah pulang dari sini." sahut Yoongi.

"Kau tertidur lagi? Apa semalam kau membuat lagu lagi, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok sebelum ia keluar dari ruang kerja Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil menguap. "Hoahhhmmmm..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jin hyeong dirawat di rumah sakit! Habis makan tteokboki, kita jenguk Jin hyeong ya!" sahut Soobin sesampainya di kedai tteokboki sore itu.

"Jimin hyeong dan Jungkook hyeong akan kesana juga, jadi kita bisa naik mobil Jimin hyeong." sahut Yeonjun.

"Araseo... Memangnya, Jin hyeong sakit apa?" tanya Taehyun.

"Iya, apa sakitnya parah, hyeong?" tanya Kai sambil menatap wajah Soobin.

"Tensinya rendah, makanya harus diopname beberapa hari, Kai." jawab Soobin.

"Aigoo... Kasihan Jin hyeong..." sahut Beomgyu. "Berarti, hari ini Jin hyeong tidak mengajar?"

"Majjayo. Tadi ia tidak mengajar di kelasku.." sahut Yeonjun.

"Kata Namjoon hyeong, Jin hyeong mendadak pusing saat menyetir tadi pagi, dalam perjalanannya ke kampus. Jadi, Jin hyeong menepikan mobilnya dan meminta Namjoon hyeong menyusulnya, lalu mereka ke rumah sakit." sahut Soobin.

"Untung Jin hyeong berhenti! Kalau ia paksa terus menyetir, bisa – bisa terjadi kecelakaan, aigoo..." sahut Soobin lagi dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Pantas saja tadi Namjoon hyeong terburu – buru keluar dari rumah! Iya kan, Taehyun ah?" sahut Beomgyu sambil menatap ke arah Taehyun.

Taehyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya. Kukira ada kasus lagi, makanya Namjoon hyeong terburu – buru seperti itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mianhae, Namjoon ah... Kau jadi tidak masuk kerja hari ini demi menemaniku disini..." sahut Jin ketika ia membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Namjoon sedang memainkan ponselnya sambil duduk di kursi yang berada persis di sebelah ranjang Jin.

"Ah! Kau sudah bangun, hyeong?" Namjoon kaget mendengar suara Jin.

Jin sudah tertidur sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, dan Namjoon terus menjaga Jin di dalam kamar rawat inap itu.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau masih merasa lemas dan pusing, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Sedikit.. Tapi sudah jauh lebih baik dari tadi..." jawab Jin.

"Aigoo... Kata dokter, kau terlalu lelah dan kurang beristirahat, makanya kau ambruk begini.." sahut Namjoon.

"Aku memang benar – benar kurang tidur beberapa tahun belakangan ini..." sahut Jin.

Namjoon menatap wajah Jin dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. "Mianhae, hyeong.. Kalau saja aku bisa menangkap psikopat brengsek itu secepatnya, kau tidak akan terus menerus diganggu oleh arwah – arwah itu..."

Jin tersenyum sambil menatap Namjoon. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, Namjoon ah.. Ini bukan salahmu.. Jinjja ya~ Memang aku terlahir dengan kemampuan sialan ini, makanya aku terganggu hampir setiap malam..."

"Tapi... Bukankah yang selalu mengganggumu adalah arwah – arwah dari korban psikopat biadab itu? Seandainya saja psikopat itu segera kutangkap, mungkin tidurmu bisa jauh lebih tenang, hyeong.. Dan kau tidak jatuh sakit seperti ini..."

Jin lagi – lagi tersenyum melihat ekspresi Namjoon yang penuh rasa bersalah itu. "Gumawo, Kim Namjoon.. Karena sudah sangat mencemaskanku, dan bahkan bersedia menjagaku seperti ini..."

Namjoon jadi ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jin. "Aku janji, aku akan sesegera mungkin menangkap psikopat biadab itu!"

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa segera menangkapnya, Namjoon ah!"

"Ah... Teman – teman yang lain sudah kuberi tahu, mereka semua akan kesini sebentar lagi." sahut Namjoon.

"Gumawo, Namjoon ah.." sahut Jin, masih sambil tersenyum menatap Namjoon.

"Orang tuamu juga akan menjagamu malam ini disini, jadi aku bisa pulang dan memantau Taehyung semalaman..."

"Kau masih terus memantaunya setiap malam? Yaaaa! Bagaimana kalau kau berakhir terkapar di rumah sakit sepertiku ini?" sahut Jin dengan tatapan penuh rasa cemas.

"Gwenchana.. Aku selalu tidur setiap siang, tenang saja, hyeong. Apapun akan kulakukan demi sesegera mungkin menangkap psikopat jahanam itu."

"Tetap saja, kau jangan sampai kelelahan sepertiku, araseo?"

"Araseo.. Ah, hyeong. Apa kau tidak takut berada di rumah sakit? Bukankah ada banyak hantu berkeliaran disini? Apa sedari tadi tidak ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Mereka hanya menggangguku jika aku sendirian, Namjoon ah.. Kalau tidak, mereka hanya sekedar lewat dan tidak menggangguku..." sahut Jin.

"Kalau begitu, kau jangan sampai sendirian. Pokoknya aku tidak mau pergi sebelum ada yang gantian menjagamu disini!" sahut Namjoon.

"Araseo.. Gumawo, Namjoon ah..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelima bocah itu sudah duduk di kursi penumpang di mobil Jimin, sementara Jimin duduk di kursi penumpang yang berada di depan, dan Jungkook yang menyetir.

"Semoga kondisi Jin hyeong sudah jauh membaik..." sahut Soobin.

"Kau terlihat sangat cemas, Soobin ah.." sahut Jungkook sambil mulai menyalakan mesin mobil Jimin.

"Ia kan sangat mengidolakan dosen kesayangannya itu, hyeong." sahut Kai dengan ekspresi cemberut di wajahnya.

"Kai patah hati karena Soobin hyeong lebih menyukai Jin hyeong daripada Kai, hehehe" sahut Beomgyu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Cih! Siapa bilang.." gerutu Kai sambil mencubit pelan lengan Beomgyu.

Mobil itu pun mulai melaju menuju rumah sakit.

"Hoseok hyeong dan Yoongi hyeong juga dalam perjalanan kesana.. Rumah sakit akan menjadi sangat ramai malam ini, hahaha" sahut Jimin.

"Kurasa, malam ini Jin hyeong tidak akan bisa beristirahat karena satu gang menjenguknya bersamaan.." sahut Taehyun.

"Ah! Majjayo! Satu gang akan menjenguknya malam ini, hahaha" sahut Jimin sambil tertawa.

"Kurang satu orang, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook sambil fokus menyetir.

"Nugu?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap wajah Jungkook.

"Taehyung hyeong... Apa ia juga ke rumah sakit?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ah... Majjayo! Belum ada yang memberitahunya kurasa..." sahut Jimin.

"Haruskah aku mengabari Taehyung hyeong?" tanya Yeonjun.

"Kau yakin ia mau menjawab panggilanmu?" tanya Soobin.

"Ah... Majjayo... Ia tidak akan menjawab panggilanku..." sahut Yeonjun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku rindu Taehyung yang dulu..." sahut Jimin dengan nada lemah. "Dulu, ia selalu bermain sepanjang hari bersamaku..."

"Nado, hyeong.. Aku juga merindukan Taehyung hyeong yang dulu..." sahut Yeonjun dengan nada sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Benar saja dugaan Jimin.

Malam itu, kamar Jin mendadak seperti menjadi tempat rapat warga.

Selain Taehyung, semua penghuni gang itu ada disana untuk menjenguk Jin.

"Syukurlah kalau kondisimu tidak parah, hyeong..." sahut Soobin sambil menatap sedih ke arah Jin yang tengah terbaring di atas kasurnya.

"Ia hampir menangis seharian ini karena mencemaskanmu, hyeong." sahut Yeonjun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku mendadak pusing berada di keramaian seperti ini... Aigoo.." sahut Yoongi sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Duduk saja disana kalau kau merasa pusing, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon sambil menunjuk ke arah sofa yang lumayan besar yang berada di sudut kamar tempat Jin dirawat.

"Untung kamarmu VIP, hyeong. Jadi, kau bisa menerima kunjungan tamu tanpa batasan, hehehe" sahut Hoseok sambil memotong apel dan pir untuk diberikan kepada Jin.

"Hyeong.. Apa kau yakin bisa tidur di kamar rumah sakit?" tanya Jungkook.

"Wae?" Jin memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Bukannya... Di rumah sakit.. Justru ada banyak hantu yang mengerikan? Para pasien yang meninggal disini sangat banyak.. Apa kau tidak takut melihat mereka?" tanya Jungkook.

"Yaishhh! Mengapa kau membuat Jin hyeong ketakutan, imma!" sahut Jimin sambil memukul pelan kepala Jungkook.

Jin tertawa.

"Tapi, ucapan Jungkook hyeong ada benarnya.." sahut Kai.

"Ada sesosok nenek tua yang sedari tadi menempel di punggungmu, Jungkook ah. Kau tidak merasakn apa – apa" sahut Jin tiba – tiba.

"Eomma! Aku mau pulang!" Justru Soobin yang berteriak kaget karena ketakutan.

Semua yang ada disana refleks menatap ke arah Soobin.

"Aku hanya bercanda, hehehe.. Lagipula, aku kan sedang menakuti Jungkook, bukan menakutimu, Soobin ah." sahut Jin.

Seisi kamar itu refleks tertawa.

"Hyeong..." Wajah Soobin mendadak menjadi agak kemerahan karena malu. Ia segera menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Membuat mereka semua tertawa lagi melihat ekspresi Soobin.

"Ah... Ada seseorang yang kurang disini..." sahut Namjoon. "Tidak ada yang mengajak Taehyung kesini?"

Semua terdiam.

"Siapa yang berani mengajaknya kesini, imma?" sahut Hoseok.

"Yeonjun tadi berniat mengajak Taehyung... Tapi, mana mungkin Taehyung mau menjawab panggilan Yeonjun." sahut Jimin.

"Ah.. Majjayo.. Aku lupa..." sahut Namjoon.

"Ssssstttt... Kalian.. Jangan berisik..." sahut Beomgyu tiba – tiba.

"Waeyo?" tanya Taehyun.

Beomgyu menunjuk ke arah sofa yang berada di sudut kamar. "Yoongi hyeong tertidur..."

"Aigoo... Bisa – bisanya ia tertidur di suasana seramai ini? Ckckckck..." sahut Jimin.

"Ia kan memang sering tertidur dimana saja dan kapan saja. Kurasa, ia terlalu sering bergadang membuat lagu hingga jarang tidur di malam hari.." sahut Hoseok.

"Yoongi hyeong juga sesekali keluar di malam hari dengan mobilnya.. Kurasa, ia menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk menjadi inspirasinya membuat lagu, tapi letaknya cukup jauh makanya sampai harus menyetir malam – malam.." sahut Beomgyu. "Kan, kalau hanya sekedar membeli kebutuhan atau sesuatu di mini market, biasanya ia selalu menyuruhku.."

"Pantas saja ia sering tertidur di ruang kerjanya kalau siang atau sore hari!" sahut Hoseok.

Namjoon mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menatap Beomgyu.

"_Yoongi hyeong... Juga sering keluar di malam hari?_" gumam batin Namjoon.

Namjoon tiba – tiba teringat akan suatu hal.

"_Bukankah... Yoongi hyeong pindah kesini.. Pada tahun 2015_?" gumam batin Namjoon lagi.

.

-TBC-

* * *

**REPLY FOR REVIEW :**

**NOTE : MAAF BARU SEMPET BALES REVIEW KALIAN HUHUHUHU ANYWAY THX A LOT READERSNIM UDAH MAU BACA FF INI :)**

**Noora Felisha: hehehe gmn sjauh ini? suka ga? semoga suka ya :) maaf late update krn byk kesibukan ini itu :(**

**Lalilu : here i come :) thx ya buat semangatnya ^^**

**Sherlockian923 : here lanjutannya ^^**

**xxpxp : akhirnya yaaaa hehehe**

**hwii : semoga suka ya kakak ^^**

**Guest : hereeee ^^**

**Viyomi : kookoo terlalu ganteng jd hantunya suka usil sama kookoo ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: BIGHIT BLOODY STREET**

**Cast: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai **

**Lenght: Chapter Part**

**Rating: 15+**

**Author: Tae-V **

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – JUNI 2019**

Malam itu Namjoon lagi – lagi tidak bisa tertidur.

Ia kembali mencoret – coret kertas sambil duduk di meja yang terletak di dekat jendela kamarnya.

Tentu saja, jendela kamarnya terbuka agar ia bisa tetap memantau Taehyung dari dalam kamarnya itu.

"Kim Taehyung... Kang Taehyun? Dan... Min Yoongi?" gumam Namjoon sambil terus mencoret – coret kertas itu.

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya sambil terus berpikir.

"Jika dilihat dari tahun kejadian, dan mendengar ucapan Beomgyu dan Hoseok tadi... 2015.. Min Yoongi... Mengapa ini terdengar sangat mencurigakan?" gumam Namjoon.

Namjoon menatap gerbang rumah Taehyung di luar sana.

"Apakah aku salah mencurigai Taehyung? Tapi... Jika bukan Taehyung.. Lalu, apa yang ia lakukan setiap malam? Mengapa hampir setiap malam ia keluar dari rumahnya dan baru kembali sesaat sebelum matahari terbit?"

"Lalu... Yoongi hyeong... Mengapa selama ini aku tidak pernah mencurigainya? Kalau dilihat dari tahun kedatangan ke Bighit Street, hanya Yoongi hyeong yang pindah kesini pada tahun 2015. Dan ternyata, ia juga sering mengantuk di siang hari karena jarang tidur di malam hari..."

Ketika Namjoon sedang terus bergumam dengan semua teori yang melintas di benaknya, tiba – tiba saja Namjoon melihat, sesosok pria berambut biru terang berjalan keluar dari gerbang rumah itu.

"Kim Taehyung... Mau kemana lagi ia kali ini?" gumam Namjoon.

"Haruskah aku mengikutinya lagi? Tapi, beberapa kali aku berusaha mengikutinya diam – diam, selalu tidak pernah berhasil. Suasana di Bighit Street setiap malam terlalu sunyi! Taehyung selalu menoleh ke belakang, seolah tahu sedang ada yang membuntutinya! Makanya, aku tidak pernah sukses membuntutinya selama ini... Cih!" gerutu Namjoon sambil kembali menatap kertas di hadapannya itu.

"Min Yoongi... Haruskah aku... Mencoba membuntuti Yoongi hyeong kali ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YEONJUN POV – JUNI 2019**

Aku menatap tubuh Taehyung hyeong yang berjalan semakin menjauh dari rumah kami.

Aigoo... Bahkan, nasihatku agar ia jangan terlalu sering berkeliaran di malam hari tidak pernah didengarnya!

Ia benar – benar menganggapku tidak ada di dunia ini... Keberadaanku kasat mata baginya..

Bahkan, para hantu saja terlihat oleh Jin hyeong! Lalu, mengapa aku... Tidak pernah terlihat di matamu, hyeong?

"Ia pergi lagi? Selarut ini?"

Aku bisa mendengar suara eomma dari lantai atas.

"Ne, eomma..." sahutku dari bawah sambil setengah berteriak.

"Biarkan saja anak kurang ajar itu! Ia benar – benar sudah tidak bisa diberitahu dengan cara baik – baik!" gerutu eomma dari atas sana. "Yeonjun ah, cepat sana kau tidur! Sudah terlalu malam. Tidak usah menunggu anak kurang ajar itu! Mau ia tidak kembali selamanya pun, aku sudah tidak perduli!"

Aigoo... Sebenarnya, sedikit banyak, aku paham mengapa Taehyung hyeong lebih memilih pergi dari rumah di malam hari...

Pasti, Taehyung hyeong berpikir, suara alam dan desiran angin malam di luar sana jauh lebih nyaman untuk dinikmati ketimbang ucapan eomma yang selalu menyakiti hatinya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAEHYUNG POV - JUNI 2019**

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke taman itu.

Sambil melangkah, aku terus bersenandung pelan. Sesekali aku menghentikan langkahku dan memejamkan kedua mataku sambil mengadahkan kepalaku ke atas.

Aku paling suka setiap merasakan hembusan angin malam menyentuh wajahku.

Seolah... Ada seseorang yang tengah mengusap wajahku dan berbisik untuk mengatakan padaku, "Semangat, Kim Taehyung..."

Aku terus berjalan dan sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Entah mengapa belakangan ini aku merasa, seperti ada yang mengikutiku.

Tapi.. Siapa juga yang berusaha mengikutiku? Siapa juga disini yang berani mendekatiku selain Park Jimin. Lagipula, untuk apa seseorang mengikutiku? Toh, tidak ada juga yang perduli dengan keberadaanku disini.

Sebelum menuju ke taman, aku mampir sejenak ke mini market 24 jam yang ada tak jauh dari taman.

Aku memilih beberapa jajanan dan minuman, lalu membawanya ke meja kasir.

"Eoh? Kau tak memakai topi kali ini?" sahut ahjussi yang bertugas di meja kasir.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin memakai topi..." sahutku sambil mengeluarkan dompetku.

"Kau memang aneh.. Terkadang mengeluarkan uang dari dompetmu, tapi terkadang hanya mengeluarkan uang dari sakumu seolah kau tak membawa dompet." sahut ahjussi itu sambil mengambil uang yang kusodorkan ke arahnya.

Aku menatap wajah ahjussi itu sambil mengernyitkan keningku.

"Jangan menatapku begitu. Yaaa, anak muda. Apa kau tahu? Walau harus kuakui bahwa kau memiliki wajah yang tampan, tapi tatapanmu terlihat galak dan mengerikan. Jangan pernah menatap seseorang dengan tatapan seperti itu. Mereka pasti lari ketakutan. Apalagi dengan warna rambutmu yang seperti itu. Aigoo... Kau terlihat sedikit mengerikan.." sahutnya.

Aku memang tipikal orang yang malas berdebat, jadi aku memilih untuk diam dan mengambil kembalian yang disodorkan oleh ahjussi ke arahku. Toh, bukan hanya sekali dua kali aku mendengar orang berkata bahwa wajahku menakutkan.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar mini market tanpa berkata apa – apa.

"Jangan terlalu sering keluar malam hari. Psikopat berbahaya itu masih berkeliaran, wahai anak muda! Apa kau tidak sayang pada nyawamu?"

"Tidak ada seorangpun disini yang berani menggangguku." sahutku dengan nada datar sambil membuka pintu mini market, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Ah! Satu lagi. Kalau kau makan di depan mini market, tolong buang sampahnya ke tempat sampah! Aku paling malas kalau harus membereskan sampah makanan setiap pagi." teriak sang ahjussi sebelum aku melangkah keluar dari mini market.

"Mwoya... Kau terlalu banyak bicara, ahjussi." sahutku sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan mini market itu dan langsung berjalan menuju ke bangku panjang yang berada di tengah taman.

Setelah tiba di bangku taman itu, tempat dimana aku merasa bahwa bangku ini sudah seperti kasurku sendiri, aku terduduk dan mulai memakan jajanan serta minuman yang kubeli barusan.

Untung saja, pekerjaanku sebagai fotografer lebih banyak di luar ruangan. Jadi, aku jarang merasa mengantuk di siang hari. Lagipula, aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku. Makanya, walau aku harus tertidur di tempat seperti ini hampir setiap malam, aku tidak pernah lelah dengan pekerjaanku di siang hari.

"Taehyung hyeong? Kau disini lagi?"

Aku terkejut dengan suara yang tiba - tiba terdengar menyapaku itu.

Aku menoleh ke samping, ke arah suara itu terdengar.

"Ah... Jungkook, kau rupanya."

"Apa aku mengangetkanmu, hyeong? Kau seperti sedang asik melamun barusan." sahut Jungkook.

"Sedikit?" sahutku.

"Ah, mian jika aku mengagetkanmu..." sahutnya sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Gwenchana. Kau sedang apa berkeliaran selarut ini?" tanyaku.

"Tadi saat aku mau tidur, ada kucing bertengkar di atas plafon kamarku. Tak lama kemudian, plafonnya ambruk dan kucing itu masuk ke dalam kamar." gerutu Jungkook.

"Ah..." sahutku.

"Kucingnya sudah ku buang ke luar, tapi atap plafon kamarku jadi bolong. Aku jadi tidak bisa tertidur. Terlalu banyak angin dan debu yang masuk ke kamarku karena plafonnya bolong. Makanya, aku akan menginap lagi di rumah Jimin hyeong sekarang."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku, menandakan bahwa aku mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Kalau kau? Mencari udara segar lagi, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Majjayo.."

"Ah... Araseo.. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, hyeong. Semakin malam, udaranya semakin dingin. Lagipula, Jimin hyeong pasti sudah menungguku. Hehehe" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum. Ia pun berpamitan dan berjalan menjauh dariku.

Aku menatap punggung Jungkook yang semakin menjauh.

Mengapa kali ini ia terlihat lebih santai saat menyapaku? Apa Jimin memberitahunya bahwa aku tidak semengerikan seperti yang orang ceritakan tentangku?

Ingatanku kembali ke masa – masa itu. Dimana aku dan Jimin begitu dekat.

Kami selalu berdua kemanapun kami pergi. Kami menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu bersama sambil tertawa dan berbagi cerita. Senyuman Jimin bahkan seringkali menghiburku setiap aku sedang merasa kelelahan.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas kursi panjang itu. Kedua mataku mulai terpejam.

Semua kejadian beberapa tahun lalu antara aku dan Jimin kembali melintas di benakku malam itu.

Tak terasa, waktu berlalu begitu cepat...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOSEOK POV – JUNI 2019**

Berita itu sudah terdengar pagi – pagi sekali.

Aku langsung mengeraskan volume televisi.

"Sekitar pukul enam pagi tadi, ditemukan mayat seorang wanita paruh baya di halaman depan sebuah bangunan tua yang sudah lama kosong."

Aku melihat bangunan yang terpampang di layar televisi. Bukankah bangunan tua yang terbengkalai itu terletak tak jauh dari gedung tempat Namjoon bekerja?

"Aku sedang melintas dengan mobil yang kukendarai saat aku tidak sengaja menoleh ke samping dan melihat ada sesosok wanita terkapar di depan sana. Aku langsung menepikan mobilku dan mendekati wanita itu. Ternyata, wanita itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi." sahut sang saksi yang menemukan mayat korban, yang tengah diwawancarai.

"Mayat korban terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Tubuhnya sudah bersimbah darah. Ada beberapa luka sayatan di bagian leher dan pergelangan tangan tubuh korban. Wajahnya dipenuhi luka lebam dan tempurung kepalanya retak seperti terkena pukulan benda yang sangat keras. Saat ini, identitas korban sedang diidentifikasi oleh pihak kepolisian." sahut sang reporter.

Aigoo... Semakin hari, perilaku psikopat itu semakin mengerikan. Caranya menyiksa korban semakin ganas!

Ah, Jin hyeong! Apa ia tidak apa – apa di rumah sakit? Seharusnya, ia baik – baik saja. Bukankah ayah dan ibunya menemaninya disana semalaman?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – JUNI 2019**

Baru saja Hoseok selesai mandi dan sedang bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantornya, Yoongi menelpon ponsel Hoseok.

"Yeoboseyo, ada apa, hyeong?" sahut Hoseok setelah panggilan tersambung.

"Hoseok ah.. Kau berangkat pagi hari ini?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tentu saja! Ada kelas dance untuk grup yang akan debut tiga bulan lagi, hyeong. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hoseok ah, tolong ijinkan aku. Aku mungkin baru bisa ke kantor agak sore. Itu juga kalau kondisiku sudah enakan."

"Waeyo? Kau kenapa, hyeong? Suaramu terdengar agak bindeng. Kau flu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Semalam aku nyaris tidak tertidur, kurasa aku masuk angin."

"Kau terlalu sibuk membuat lagu, hyeong. Memang kau tidur jam berapa?"

"Aku baru tidur jam lima lewat kurasa.. Biasanya juga aku kuat – kuat saja terbangun jam tujuh begini. Tapi sekarang badanku agak demam. Aku juga bersin – bersin, sepertinya flu..." sahut Yoongi.

"Aigoo... Kau memang kebiasaan, hyeong! Kan sudah berkali – kali kubilang, istirahat saja kalau malam. Kau kan bisa membuat lagu di siang atau sore hari." gerutu Hoseok, mencemaskan kondisi Yoongi.

"Aku selalu menemukan inspirasi di malam hari, imma..."

"Aigoo... Apa aku perlu ke rumahmu dulu membelikan obat?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah meminta Beomgyu membelikanku obat dulu ke apotek sebelum ia berangkat sekolah. Kau langsung ke kantor saja, jangan lupa sampaikan ijin terlambatku."

"Araseo... Kalau begitu, sekarang juga kau harus tidur! Supaya nanti siang kondisimu membaik..." sahut Hoseok.

"Araseo, imma... Gumawo, Jung Hoseok." sahut Yoongi. Lalu panggilan itu pun terputus.

"Aigoo... Yoongi hyeong, kebiasaan! Membuat orang cemas saja, huft..." gumam Hoseok sambil bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantornya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Taehyung semalam keluar dari rumahnya sekitar pukul sebelas lewat. Aku melihatnya dari jendela kamarku." sahut Namjoon ketika sedang meeting bersama timnya siang itu setelah menyerahkan mayat korban ke tim forensik untuk diautopsi dan diselidiki lebih lanjut mengenai penyebab korban meninggal, perkiraan waktu kematian korban, sekaligus menyelidiki lebih dalam apakah ada sidik jadi atau DNA pelaku yang menempel di tubuh korban.

"Jadi, ada kemungkinan memang dia pelakunya. Begitu kan, timjangnim? Bukankah di beberapa kejadian pembunuhan terakhir, kau selalu berkata melihat Kim Taehyung keluar dari rumahnya, dan esoknya ditemukan mauat korban?" sahut Dongyoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Ada kemungkinan ke arah sana. Namun... Kesulitan kita untuk membuktikannya adalah, karena memang hampir setiap malam ia pergi dari rumah. Memang, beberapa kasus terakhir terjadi di saat bersamaan dengan perginya Taehyung dari rumah di malam hari. Namun, hampir setiap malam ia pergi dari rumah, tapi tidak setiap hari ditemukan mayat korban. Ia bisa saja membantah dengan alibi bahwa ia memang kebetulan suka berkeliling di malam hari."

"Ah.. Majjayo..." sahut Sungjae.

"Dan... Kurasa, ada satu orang lagi yang harus kita selidiki." sahut Namjoon sambil mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari buku memonya.

Namjoon menempelkan foto itu di papan tulis. "Min Yoongi, tinggal di gang yang sama juga denganku."

"Mengapa kau tiba – tiba mencurigainya, timjangnim?" tanya Jisoo.

"Aku baru menyadari satu hal." sahut Namjoon sambil menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

Namjoon mencatat sesuai catatannya di kertas beberapa waktu lalu. Nama semua penghuni di gang tempat Namjoon tinggal, disertai dengan tahun kepindahan mereka ke Bighit Street.

"Hanya Yoongi hyeong yang pindah kesini tepat di tahun 2015." sahut Namjoon.

"Ah... Itu cukup kebetulan." sahut Sungjae.

"Apalagi selain itu, timjangnim? Alasan kau mencurigainya." sahut Jisoo.

"Tetangga sebelah rumahnya persis, yang bernama Jung Hoseok, adalah salah satu sahabat baikku. Ia bahkan satu tempat kerja dengan Yoongi hyeong. Menurut Hoseok, Yoongi hyeong sering tidak tidur di malam hari dan lebih sering tertidur di siang atau sore hari. Menurut Choi Beomgyu, adik sepupu Yoongi hyeong yang tinggal serumah dengannya, Yoongi hyeong beberapa kali keluar di malam hari dengan mobilnya." sahut Namjoon.

"Ahhhh..." Seisi ruangan itu mengerti mengapa Namjoon memasukkan nama Min Yoongi ke daftar tersangka.

"Itu masuk akal untuk mencurigainya..." sahut Dongyoon.

"Kalian semua tetap fokus mengecek setiap CCTV di sekitar TKP. Aku akan mencari tahu nomer plat mobil Yoongi hyeong, siapa tahu mobilnya terekam di CCTV. Kalian juga terus fokus bertanya ke warga yang berada di sekitar lokasi kejadian. Aku akan menanyai Hoseok lebih banyak mengenai Yoongi hyeong." sahut Namjoon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang bekerja, Namjoon langsung menjenguk Jin di rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon sesampainya ia disana.

Namjoon sengaja segera ke rumah sakit sore itu agar kedua orang tua Jin bisa pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat hingga malam. Karena setiap malam, kedua orang tua Jin harus menemani Jin di rumah sakit, jadi Namjoon menawarkan bantuan untuk bergantian menjaga Jin dari sore hingga malam hari.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik.. Maaf merepotkanmu.." sahut Jin. "Kau jadi harus langsung kesini sepulang bekerja demi bergantian menjagaku."

"Gwenchana, hyeong. Ayah dan ibumu juga butuh istirahat. Biar aku yang menjagamu selama mereka beristirahat." sahut Namjoon sambil mengupas kulit apel untuk Jin sore itu dengan susah payah.

"Kudengar, tadi pagi ditemukan mayat korban lagi..." sahut Jin.

"Ah, majjayo! Aku lupa mau menanyakan itu padamu!" sahut Namjoon. "Apa kau semalam diganggu, hyeong? Apa mereka mendatangimu di rumah sakit ini?"

Jin tersenyum. "Aniya... Eomma menjagaku semalaman dan sama sekali tidak beranjak dari sampingku. Mereka tidak akan berani menggangguku selama aku tidak sendirian."

"Ah... Dahengiya..." sahut Namjoon sambil memberikan potongan apel ke mulut Jin.

Jin memakan potongan apel yang bentuknya sama sekali tidak indah itu. "Manis... Hehehe~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau akan aman selama ada yang menemanimu?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.."

Namjoon ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun sebelum ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Namjoon, tiba – tiba suara nyaring itu terdengar dari arah pintu kamar.

"Jin hyeong! Bagaimana kondisimu hari ini?" teriak Hoseok.

"Oh! Ada Namjoon hyeong.. Kau langsung kesini sepulang bekerja?" tanya Jimin.

"Kalian! Terima kasih sudah menjengukku, aigoo... Aku jadi tidak enak, membuat kalian bertiga harus mampir kesini sepulang bekerja. Pasti kalian lelah..." sahut Jin.

"Gwenchana, hyeong. Untung saja kamarmu VIP, jadi aku merasa seperti sedang liburan di hotel. Hahaha.." sahut Jimin.

"Aku juga mau apelnya, Namjoon ah..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap apel yang berada di tangan Namjoon.

"Ini khusus untuk Jin hyeong yang sedang sakit, imma." jawab Namjoon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin tidak mau berobat saja, hyeong?" sahut Beomgyu.

Yoongi, yang sedang terbaring di atas kasurnya, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya. Kau kan tahu, aku paling tidak suka dengan bau rumah sakit. Kemarin saja waktu menjenguk Jin hyeong, aku nyaris pingsan saking tidak tahannya dengan bau rumah sakit."

Beomgyu memegang kening Yoongi. "Tapi, demammu semakin tinggi, hyeong."

"Gwenchana. Aku yakin setelah meminum obat dan tertidur semalaman nanti, pasti besok aku sudah baik – baik saja."

"Tapi kondisimu memburuk dibandingkan tadi pagi, hyeong. Padahal kau sudah dua kali minum obat dan tiduran seharian ini." sahut Beomgyu.

Yoongi menatap Beomgyu. Dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Jangan cemas. Aku baik – baik saja. Lebih baik kau istirahat ke kamarmu daripada kau ketularan penyakitku ini."

Beomgyu menundukan kepalanya. "Araseo, hyeong.." Ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah menang jika beradu mulut dengan kakak sepupunya itu.

Beomgyu berjalan menuju pintu kamar Yoongi. "Tapi, kalau ada apa – apa, atau perlu bantuan, segera panggil aku, araseo, hyeong?" sahut Beomgyu sebelum melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari kamar Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Kedua matanya sudah terpejam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Chat in a group chat kakaotalk]

**_Soobin : "Aku mencemaskan Jin hyeong... :("_**

**_Yeonjun : "Kita ada ujian seminggu ke depan. Kalau kita tadi sore menjenguk Jin hyeong, bagaimana ujian kita besok, Soobin ah."_**

**_Soobin : "Mengapa Jin hyeong harus sakit ketika ujian tiba, huft :("_**

**_Taehyun : "Ia akan baik – baik saja, Soobin hyeong.. Namjoon hyeong sedang di rumah sakit menjaga Jin hyeong."_**

**_Kai : "Lebih baik kau fokus belajar untuk ujianmu, hyeong.."_**

**_Beomgyu : "Yoongi hyeong juga demam tinggi, tapi tak mau berobat..."_**

**_Yeonjun : "Yoongi hyeong bisa jatuh sakit?"_**

**_Kai : "Yoongi hyeong kan juga manusia, hyeong. Masa tidak bisa sakit? Aigoo..."_**

**_Beomgyu : "Makanya aku cemas melihatnya terkapar di kasurnya seharian ini. Kukira, ia kebal dari penyakit..."_**

**_Soobin : "Memangnya kau pikir orang galak tidak bisa sakit, Beomgyu ya? Ckckck.."_**

**_Taehyun : "Semoga Jin hyeong dan Yoongi hyeong cepat sembuh..."_**

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah pukul sembilan malam lewat sedikit.

"Sudah malam. Aku dan Jimin pulang duluan ya, hyeong." sahut Hoseok.

"Aku baru akan pulang setelah kedua orang tua Jin hyeong tiba." sahut Namjoon.

"Ah, sebentar! Ada yang lupa untuk kuceritakan pada kalian! Saking asiknya mengobrol, aku hampir lupa bercerita." sahut Jimin.

"Ada apa, Jimin ah?" tanya Jin.

"Semalam... Plafon kamar tidur Jungkook ambruk, makanya tengah malam ia menginap di rumahku.." sahut Jimin. "Kalian tahu apa yang Jungkook ceritakan padaku semalam?"

"Apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ia... Bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung lagi semalam di taman dekat mini market..." sahut Jimin.

"Jinjja?" Hoseok terbelalak.

"Jungkook bilang, mereka mengobrol sejenak, lalu Jungkook berpamitan dan langsung ke rumahku."

"Dan tadi pagi.. Kembali ditemukan mayat korban pembunuhan psikopat sialan itu..." sahut Hoseok.

"Apa yang Taehyung lakukan semalam kata Jungkook?" tanya Namjoon.

"Jungkook bilang, ia sedang melamun sambil terduduk di atas kursi panjang di taman..." sahut Jimin.

"Apa mungkin ini hanya kebetulan? Atau... Memang Taehyung pelakunya?" tanya Jin.

"Ah, aku juga lupa memberitahumu, hyeong. Yoongi hyeong titip salam untukmu, katanya semoga kau lekas sembuh. Maaf katanya ia tidak menjengukmu hari ini." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Jin.

"Mengapa ia tidak bisa kesini? Apa ia sibuk?" tanya Namjoon.

"Yoongi hyeong juga sedang tidak enak badan. Ia bahkan tidak masuk bekerja hari ini.." sahut Hoseok.

"Yoongi hyeong sakit?" tanya Jimin.

"Bagaimana bisa ia sakit?" tanya Jin.

"Katanya, semalaman ia tidak tidur. Ia baru tidur sekitar jam lima pagi, lalu kepalanya pusing dan badannya demam makanya ijin tidak masuk bekerja. Ia bilang, mungkin masuk angin karena tidak tidur semalaman. Ia bahkan terkena flu sepertinya.." sahut Hoseok.

Namjoon terbelalak mendengar ucapan Hoseok dan Jimin.

"_Kim Taehyung... Dan Min Yoongi... Semalam, mereka sama – sama berada di posisi yang mencurigakan..._" gumam batin Namjoon.

**.**

**-TBC-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: BIGHIT BLOODY STREET**

**Cast: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai **

**Lenght: Chapter Part**

**Rating: 15+**

**Author: Tae-V **

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – JUNI 2019**

Untung saja kedua orang tua Jin datang tepat ketika Hoseok dan Jimin hendak pamit pulang. Jadi, Namjoon bisa ikut pulang bersama Jimin dan Hoseok.

Hoseok mengajak Namjoon dan Jimin makan malam bersama, namun Jimin harus cepat – cepat pulang karena Jungkook sudah menunggu di rumahnya.

Jungkook belum bisa menempati kamarnya karena baru direnovasi siang tadi dan renovasinya membutuhkan waktu dua sampai tiga hari.

"Aku sebaiknya segera pulang. Kasihan Jungkook, ia pasti bosan hanya bersama kedua orang tuaku di rumahku, hehehe" sahut Jimin.

Akhirnya, Namjoon mendapatkan waktu yang pas untuk bertanya kepada Hoseok.

Setibanya di rumah makan, Namjoon dan Hoseok memesan makanan.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Namjoon mulai bertanya kepada Hoseok.

"Hoseok ah.. Yoongi hyeong... Kalau tidak salah ia pindah ke Bighit Street pada tahun 2015, iya kan?"

"Majjayo. Waeyo?" tanya Hoseok.

"Apa kau tahu? Kepindahannya... Setelah atau sebelum kasus pembunuhan itu terjadi?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Sebelum. Aku ingat ia pernah bercerita kepadaku bahwa ia sempat menyesal pindah kesini. Katanya, tak lama setelah ia pindah kesini, terjadi kasus pembunuhan. Dan ternyata bukan hanya sebuah pembunuhan tunggal, tapi menjadi pembunuhan berantai. Ia beberapa kali ingin pindah, tapi ia sudah nyaman dengan pekerjaannya, makanya ia bertahan disini."

Namjoon mengernyitkan keningnya. "Jadi, pembunuhan pertama terjadi.. Tak lama setelah Yoongi hyeong pindah kesini?"

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo. Memangnya kenapa, Namjoon ah?"

Sebelum Namjoon sempat menjawab, ahjumma pelayan rumah makan itu datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

Akhirnya, pembicaraan tentang Yoongi terputus sampai disitu.

Namjoon dan Hoseok menghabiskan makanan mereka sambil membahas mengenai hal lain, lalu mereka kembali ke rumah masing – masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – JULI 2019**

"Ini sudah memasuki awal bulan Juli, kita sudah berada di pertengahan tahun lagi, tapi kita belum juga bisa menangkap psikopat biadab itu, cih!" gerutu Namjoon pada meeting pagi itu bersama seluruh anggota tim nya.

"Kami sudah mengecek semua CCTV, tapi tidak ada satupun CCTV yang mengarah ke tengah taman. Jadi, kami tidak bisa memantau apa saja yang dilakukan Kim Taehyung di taman setiap malam." sahut Jisoo.

"Kami sudah mengajukan permintaan untuk memasang CCTV di tengah taman, tapi belum juga ada penambahan CCTV di area sana." sahut Dongyoon.

"Hasil pantauan kami untuk CCTV di depan mini market, tidak menunjukkan apa – apa. Hanya menunjukkan Taehyung yang keluar dan masuk hampir setiap malam." sahut Sungjae.

"Bagaimana untuk mobil Min Yoongi?" tanya Namjoon.

"Mobilnya beberapa kali terekam melintasi jalan utama. Tidak setiap malam mobilnya terlihat melintas di jalan utama, tapi mobilnya tertangkap di CCTV beberapa kali di malam hari ketika esoknya ditemukan mayat korban. Apa ini hanya kebetulan?" tanya Jisoo.

"Apakah mobilnya terekam di CCTV yang mengarah ke sekitar area TKP?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak.. Hanya tertangkap di CCTV yang berada di jalan utama." sahut Jisoo.

"Lagipula, kesulitan kita adalah.. Kota ini termasuk kota yang kecil, jadi tidak banyak CCTV yang terpasang di jalanan. Dan semua kasus pembunuhan selalu saja terjadi di lokasi yang tidak memiliki CCTV di area sekitarnya." sahut Sungjae.

"Kurasa, pelakunya benar – benar hafal betul tentang struktur kota ini. Bagaimana mungkin sosoknya bisa tidak terekam sama sekali?" sahut Dongyoon.

Namjoon memegang keningnya. "Yaishhhh, Kim Namjoon! Berpikirlah dengan cerdas..." gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyeong, ayo makan yang banyak! Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit lagi! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa belajar dengan baik selama kau dirawat di rumah sakit! Aku tidak semangat belajar ketika kau tidak mengajar di kelasku..." sahut Soobin ketika sedang makan siang di kantin bersama Jin dan Yeonjun siang itu.

"Aigoo, Choi Soobin! Kau sudah mengatakan hal ini ribuan kali sejak Jin hyeong mulai mengajar lagi seminggu yang lalu." sahut Yeonjun.

"Hyeong, kau jangan bosan mendengar ocehannya, ya. Nanti bisa – bisa kau jatuh sakit lagi karena pusing mendengar semua ocehannya yang terus berulang – ulang." sahut Yeonjun lagi sambil menatap Jin.

"Habisnya.. Aku kan cemas..." sahut Soobin sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa milimeter ke depan. Membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Aigoo.. Araseo.. Aku paham betapa besarnya perhatianmu padaku. Gumawo, Soobin ah.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pelan kepala Soobin.

"Ckckck.." sahut Yeonjun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau benar – benar seperti anak kecil, Soobin ah..."

"Ah, Yeonjun ah.." Jin tiba – tiba menatap Yeonjun. "Hyeongmu itu.. Apa ia masih suka keluar di malam hari?"

"Taehyung hyeong?" tanya Yeonjun.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja... Ia mana betah tidur seatap denganku..." sahut Yeonjun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tahu? Sebenarnya, apa yang ia lakukan di luar sana selama ia pergi dari rumah semalaman?" tanya Jin.

Yeonjun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Jin. "Mana aku tahu.. Ia kan sama sekali tidak pernah mau berbicara denganku.."

"Aigoo.. Kalian masih dalam masa – masa perang dingin?" tanya Jin.

"Bukan kami, tapi hanya Taehyung hyeong. Aku selalu menyapanya setiap aku ada kesempatan. Tapi, ia tidak pernah mau membalas sapaan ataupun pertanyaanku.. Seolah.. Aku tidak ada di sekitarnya." sahut Yeonjun dengan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

"Aigoo... Yang sabar ya, Yeonjun hyeong.." sahut Soobin sambil mengusap pelan telapak tangan Yeonjun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyeong, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan setiap kau keluar rumah di malam hari? Apa kau tidak takut dengan psikopat yang masih berkeliaran itu?" tanya Hoseok sore itu ketika ia sedang mengobrol dengan Yoongi di rooftop gedung Bighit Music And Arts.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku kan salah satu sosok yang ditakuti disini." sahut Yoongi. "Siapa yang berani menggangguku selain kau, Jung Hoseok?"

"Ah, majjayo. Selain aku, hampir semua yang ada disini takut pada wajah galakmu itu, hyeong." sahut Hoseok. "Dan juga sikap dinginmu."

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Memang cuma kau yang tidak ada takut – takutnya denganku, ckckck"

"Tapi, psikopat itu makin ganas, hyeong! Makin hari, perlakuannya terhadap para korban semakin mengerikan. Aku mencemaskanmu, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok.

"Aku selalu pergi dengan mobilku, mana mungkin ia berani menggangguku? Aku kan bisa menabraknya." sahut Yoongi dengan santainya.

"Cih! Kurasa, orang sepertimu memang tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali..." sahut Hoseok sambil bersiap menegak sekaleng sprite yang ada di tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu terus berjalan. Tak terasa waktu telah memasuki pertengahan Juli.

"Sejak akhir bulan kemarin, belum ada kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh psikopat itu lagi, hyeong?" tanya Taehyun ketika sedang sarapan bersama Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo. Sudah hampir tiga minggu ini timku hanya menangani kasus pencurian dan beberapa kasus kecil lainnya."

"Hyeong, menurutmu... Mengapa kau dan timmu masih belum bisa juga menangkapnya? Apakah ia seahli itu? Sampai detektif yang secerdas dirimu pun kesulitan dalam menangkapnya?"

Namjoon terkejut dengan pertanyaan Taehyun. Taehyun sudah tiga tahun ini tinggal bersamanya, namun baru kali ini Taehyun mengajukan pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Mengapa... Kau bertanya seperti ini tiba – tiba?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Taehyun.

"Geunyang... Aku selama ini terus bertanya – tanya, sehebat apa psikopat itu sampai ia selalu lolos.." sahut Taehyun sambil mengunyah roti tawar di mulutnya.

"Kang Taehyun! Ayo cepat, kita hampir terlambat!" teriak Beomgyu dari depan rumah Namjoon.

Taehyun langsung menegak susu di gelas, lalu berpamitan kepada Namjoon. "Aku berangkat dulu ya, hyeong. Sebelum dua bocah itu marah – marah di depan sana."

Namjoon menatap punggung Taehyun yang makin menjauh.

"Mengapa ia tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu padaku?" gumam Namjoon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru saja Namjoon membuka gerbang rumahnya untuk mengeluarkan mobil, Jin berlari menghampiri Namjoon.

"Sudah ada laporan pagi ini, Namjoon ah?" tanya Jin dengan nafas tersengal – sengal.

"Laporan?" Namjoon menatap wajah Jin yang terlihat agak pucat pagi itu. "Jangan bilang kalau..."

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Tadi jam satu pagi, aku didatangi lagi. Sesosok pria muda. Jangan kau tanyakan padaku bagaimana wujudnya. Aku mau menangis jika mengingatnya. Yang pasti, wajahnya hancur sekali, Namjoon ah! Sekujur tubuhnya juga dipenuhi banyak luka sayatan dan lebam kebiruan."

Namjoon langsung memeluk tubuh Jin yang terlihat sangat lemah itu. "Tapi kau tidak apa – apa kan, hyeong? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Aku semakin takut dengan wujud mereka, Namjoon ah... Sosok mereka semakin menyeramkan... Aku benar – benar nyaris mati saking ketakutannya semalaman.." sahut Jin sambil meneteskan air mata dalam pelukan Namjoon.

"Psikopat brengsek itu semakin sadis dalam menyiksa korbannya, hyeong.. Aku saja selalu mual beberapa waktu terakhir ini setiap melihat jasad korban..." sahut Namjoon sambil terus berusaha menenangkan Jin yang berada dalam pelukannya. "Tenang saja, hyeong. Aku dan timku akan segera membahas hal ini secepatnya. Kalau perlu, akan kami adakan penyelidikan secara terbuka..."

Jin melepaskan pelukan Namjoon, lalu menatap kedua bola mata Namjoon. "Penyelidikan terbuka?"

"Ada dua orang yang kucurigai. Dan aku beserta timku kesulitan jika harus menyelidiki mereka diam - diam. Jadi, kurasa, penyelidikan terbuka akan lebih mempercepat timku agar bisa segera menangkap psikopat jahanam itu." sahut Namjoon.

"Dua orang? Bukannya hanya Kim Taehyung yang kau curigai?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada satu orang lagi.."

"Siapa? Mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Jin.

"Aku berencana menceritakannya padamu, tapi belum menemukan waktu yang pas untuk menjelaskannya." sahut Namjoon.

"Siapa satu orang lagi?" tanya Jin.

"Pastikan agar Hoseok dan yang lainnya tidak mengetahui ini. Cuma kau dan aku serta timku yang tahu, kau bisa janji, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku paham jika yang lainnya tidak boleh tahu. Tapi, mengapa Hoseok juga tidak boleh tahu?" tanya Jin.

"Panjang ceritanya. Intinya, ia sangat dekat dengan Hoseok. Aku takut, Hoseok kelepasan bicara mengenai hal ini saat Hoseok bicara dengan orang itu." sahut Namjoon.

"Nugu, Namjoon ah?"

"Hanya kita dan timku yang boleh tahu.. Kau bisa berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia ini, hyeong? Setidaknya, sampai penyelidikan terbuka dilakukan." sahut Namjoon.

"Araseo, aku janji." sahut Jin sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Min Yoongi." sahut Namjoon.

"Yoongi? Mengapa bisa ia salah satu tersangkanya?" tanya Jin.

"Pertama, ia pindah kesini tepat sebelum pembunuhan pertama terjadi. Kedua, ia sering keluar di malam hari berdasarkan cerita Hoseok dan Beomgyu. Ketiga, sama seperti Taehyung, Yoongi hyeong juga jarang bicara dan cukup dingin. Makanya, aku mencurigainya..." sahut Namjoon.

"Ah! Majjayo! Mengapa aku juga tidak terpikirkan sampai sejauh itu?" Jin terkejut mendengar penjelasan Namjoon.

Tiba – tiba ponsel Namjoon berdering.

"Sungjae..." sahut Namjoon sambil membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namjoon bergegas turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri kerumunan itu.

Namjoon terkejut melihat sosok jasad korban yang terkapar di atas jembatan itu.

Persis seperti yang Jin ceritakan barusan.

Dan... Jari kelingking telapak kaki kanan korban hilang, seperti yang sudah – sudah.

"Ia benar – benar seperti sedang mempermainkan kita, timjangnim! Lagi – lagi, jasad korban diletakan di tempat yang terbuka, dan kondisi mayat korban semakin mengenaskan. Seolah, psikopat biadab itu tengah mengejek kita karena belum juga berhasil menangkapnya!" sahut Sungjae dengan ekspresi sangat kesal di wajahnya.

"Atau bisa jadi.. Kadar emosi yang memacu hasrat membunuhnya semakin kuat? Bukankah seorang psikopat akan melakukan aksinya setiap emosinya terpancing untuk melakukan pembunuhan?" sahut Jisoo.

"Yang pasti, kita sudah tidak bisa tinggal diam! Setelah selesai dari sini, tolong kumpulkan semua anggota di ruang meeting. Ada hal yang harus aku bahas." sahut Namjoon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau baik – baik saja, hyeong? Aku melihat beritanya baru saja sebelum keluar rumah..." tanya Hoseok ketika ia dan Jin berpapasan pagi itu saat hendak berangkat ke tempat kerja masing – masing.

"Sosoknya semakin menyeramkan, Hoseok ah... Aku nyaris mati ketakutan semalam..." sahut Jin.

"Aigoo... Hyung, kurasa kau harus secepatnya menikah. Supaya ada yang menjagamu setiap malam.." sahut Hoseok.

"Aku rasa, memang cuma itu satu – satunya jalan agar aku bisa tidur tenang di malam hari.." sahut Jin. "Tapi, siapa yang harus kunikahi?"

"Namjoon? Kurasa, kalian berdua terlihat sangat cocok bersama, hyeong!" sahut Hoseok.

Jin tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa tertawa setelah mengalami kejadian menyeramkan semalam.

"Hahahaha! Kau ada – ada saja." sahut Jin. "Mana mungkin Namjoon mau menikah denganku, imma! Lagipula, ia masih sangat disibukan dengan psikopat brengsek itu. Mana mungkin ia terpikirkan untuk menikah jika masalah ini saja belum terselesaikan."

"Hyeong... Kau harus terus kuat ya, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok sambil mengusap pelan lengan Jin, menyemangatinya.

Jin tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Araseo.. Gumawo, Hoseok ah.."

"Ayo berangkat, Hoseok ah! Jalanan sepertinya macet lagi pagi ini!" teriak Yoongi dari dalam mobilnya.

"Hyeong, aku duluan ya! Kau kuat tapi menyetir pagi ini?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kuat, tenang saja.." sahut Jin sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Hoseok. "Hati – hati di jalan!"

Jin terus menatap mobil Yoongi yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Min Yoongi..." gumam Jin sambil memicingkan kedua matanya. "Ucapan Namjoon cukup masuk akal..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Penyelidikan terbuka?" sahut Sungjae.

"Majjayo. Aku rasa, kasus ini sudah semakin meresahkan warga." sahut Namjoon. "_Dan juga... Semakin meresahkan Jin hyeong..._" gumam batinnya.

"Apa tidak beresiko tinggi jika kita melakukan penyelidikan terbuka di gang rumahmu?" tanya Jisoo.

"Toh, kita sudah berhasil mempersempit kandidat dari pelaku pembunuhan berantai ini." sahut Namjoon.

"Kau sangat yakin pelakunya ada diantara mereka berdua?" tanya Dongyoon.

"Sangat yakin! Makanya, aku rasa, kita tidak bisa terus – terusan menyelidiki secara diam – diam seperti ini. Bukankah kita sangat kesulitan jika menyelidiki secara diam – diam begini karena psikopat sialan itu sepertinya sangat mengetahui kondisi kota ini dengan baik? Satu – satunya jalan adalah, mendapatkan pernyataan mereka secara langsung tentang alasan mereka berkeliaran di malam hari, lalu mencari tahu dengan semua sumber yang ada mengenai kevalidan dari pernyataan mereka. Dengan begini, seharusnya kita bisa mendapatkan hasil yang akurat ketimbang menyelidiki secara diam – diam." sahut Namjoon.

"Kurasa, ucapan Namjoon timjangnim ada benarnya." sahut Sungjae.

"Mari kita mulai susun rencana dan segera mengadakan penyelidikan terbuka!" sahut Dongyoon.

"Psikopat sialan... Lihat saja! Aku akan segera menangkapmu kali ini!" sahut Namjoon sambil mengencangkan kepalan kedua telapak tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari setelah rencana itu dimatangkan oleh Namjoon dan timnya, akhirnya hari itupun tiba.

Hari dimana penyelidikan terbuka dilaksanakan.

Namjoon dan ketiga anak buah andalannya itu menutup jalan keluar dari gang tempat tinggal Namjoon, lalu mereka bertiga mulai mengetuk pintu rumah satu per satu.

Jin, yang sudah terlebih dulu mendapat informasi dari Namjoon bahwa penyelidikan terbuka akan diadakan malam itu pada pukul delapan malam, mengintip dari jendela kamarnya ketika Namjoon dan ketiga anak buahnya mulai mengetuk pintu rumah – rumah yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Semoga saja... Pelakunya berhasil tertangkap kali ini..." sahut Jin dengan penuh harap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namjoon dengan penuh hati – hati mengetuk pintu rumah Taehyung. Untung saja, Yeonjun yang membuka pintu malam itu.

"Yeonjun ah.. Apa Taehyung ada di dalam?" tanya Namjoon.

Yeonjun menganggukan kepalanya. "Ada, hyeong. Ada apa? Tumben malam – malam kau kesini.."

"Ummm..." Namjoon berusaha memikirkan kata – kata yang tidak terlalu membuat Yeonjun takut. Bagaimanapun juga, Yeonjun baru berusia 20 tahun. Namjoon bingung bagaimana menjelaskan pada pria berusia 20 tahun bahwa kakaknya masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang dicurigai sebagai pelaku pembunuhan.

"Mengapa wajahmu terlihat sangat serius, hyeong?" Yeonjun mulai punya firasat yang tidak enak.

"Ummm... Yeonjun ah... Bisakah kau dan Taehyung.. Berkumpul sebentar di halaman rumahku? Ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku tanyakan pada kalian."

"Pada kami berdua? Tentang apa?" Yeonjun tercengang.

"Bukan hanya kalian berdua.. Semua yang ada di gang ini tepatnya." sahut Namjoon.

"Aaaahhh..."

Baru saja Yeonjun bermaksud mempersilahkan Namjoon untuk masuk dan menemui Taehyung, Taehyung sudah terlebih dulu berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dari arah dapur.

"Ada keperluan apa mencariku, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan tajamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukan hanya Taehyung.

Namun, Namjoon juga kesulitan ketika hendak menghampiri rumah Yoongi.

Untung saja, Taehyung dan Yeonjun bersedia datang ke halaman rumah Namjoon setelah Namjoon meminta mereka berdua untuk segera kesana.

Saat itu, hampir semua orang sudah berkumpul di halaman rumah Namjoon. Hanya Yoongi dan Beomgyu yang belum dipanggil.

"Permisi... Yoongi hyeong, Beomgyu ya... Apa kalian ada di dalam?" sahut Namjoon sambil memencet bel rumah Yoongi.

Beomgyu segera membuka pintu rumah itu, lalu bergegas membuka pintu gerbang.

"Ada apa hyeong malam – malam kesini?" tanya Beomgyu.

"Uhmmm... Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu dan Yoongi hyeong. Apa Yoongi hyeong ada di dalam?" tanya Namjoon.

Tiba – tiba, Yoongi berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Namjoon.

"Hyeong, bisakah kau dan Beomgyu ikut denganku? Ada yang harus aku tanyakan kepada kalian.." sahut Namjoon.

Yoongi terdiam sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Hyeong?" Beomgyu mencolek pelan bahu Yoongi.

"Haruskah aku ikut denganmu? Tidak bisakah aku menolak untuk ikut?" tanya Yoongi sambil terus menatap Namjoon dengan tajam.

Namjoon terbelalak mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

**.**

**-TBC-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: BIGHIT BLOODY STREET**

**Cast: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai **

**Lenght: Chapter Part**

**Rating: 15+**

**Author: Tae-V **

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – JULI 2019**

"Hyeong, bisakah kau dan Beomgyu ikut denganku? Ada yang harus aku tanyakan kepada kalian.." sahut Namjoon.

Yoongi terdiam sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Hyeong?" Beomgyu mencolek pelan bahu Yoongi.

"Haruskah aku ikut denganmu? Tidak bisakah aku menolak untuk ikut?" tanya Yoongi sambil terus menatap Namjoon dengan tajam.

Namjoon terbelalak mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

"Wae... Waeyo, hyeong?" sahut Namjoon, terkejut atas jawaban Yoongi.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Aniya.. Aku baru saja memasak air, aku berencana akan memasak ramyeon barusan."

"Ne?" Namjoon semakin terbelalak mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

"Tidak bisakah aku memakan ramyeonku dulu baru ikut denganmu?" tanya Yoongi.

Namjoon memasang tampang kebingungan.

"Araseo. Araseo. Nanti saja aku makan ramyeonnya. Tunggu sebentar, aku harus mematikan komporku terlebih dulu, baru aku dan Beomgyu bisa ikut denganmu. Tunggu sebentar." sahut Yoongi.

Yoongi segera berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Mian, hyeong. Yoongi hyeong memang terkadang seaneh itu kelakuannya..." sahut Beomgyu.

"Aaaahhhh..." sahut Namjoon dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Kalau begitu, aku ambil jaket dulu ya, hyeong. Angin malam ini sangat dingin..." sahut Beomgyu.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama kemudian, kesebelas pria muda itu sudah terkumpul di halaman rumah Namjoon.

"Apa kecurigaan Namjoon sudah terbukti? Bahwa Taehyung pelakunya? Makanya ia mengumpulkan kita semua disini?" bisik Hoseok kepada Jimin dan Jin yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya itu.

"Molla..." sahut Jimin. "Bisa jadi, ini satu – satunya cara bagi Namjoon hyeong untuk bisa menginterogasi Taehyung tanpa terlalu menunjukkan kecurigaannya."

"Seolah, ia mencurigai semua orang?" tanya Hoseok. "Whoaaa, Namjoon sangat cerdas, jinjja!"

"Kalian berbisik apa? Aku tidak diajak, huh..." gerutu Jungkook yang duduk di sebelah Jimin.

"Aniya..." sahut Jimin. "Kami membicarakan hal – hal yang tidak boleh didengar anak kecil, hehehe"

"Yaishhh.. Usia kita hanya berbeda dua tahun, hyeong!" gerutu Jungkook.

Sementara Jin, yang sudah terlebih dahulu tahu rencana Namjoon, hanya bisa terdiam sambil tersenyum mendengar percakapan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Kira – kira ada apa? Mengapa kita dikumpulkan begini?" bisik Kai kepada Soobin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Molla... Mereka itu, bukankah anak buah Namjoon hyeong?" bisik Soobin.

"Majjayo.. Ada apa para detektif itu mengumpulkan kita disini malam – malam begini?" bisik Yeonjun.

"Aku jadi takut..." bisik Beomgyu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di daerah sini? Makanya mereka mengumpulkan kita semua?" bisik Taehyun.

"Oke. Selamat malam, untuk kalian semua. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membantu kami dengan bersedia berkumpul di tempat ini." sahut Namjoon. "Kenalkan, mereka bertiga adalah anak buahku. Kami akan melakukan beberapa hal malam ini, dan aku sangat membutuhkan partisipasi dan kerjasama kalian. Kumohon, semoga kalian bisa bekerjasama dengan baik malam ini."

"Mwoya?" gumam Taehyung sambil menatap ke arah keempat detektif yang tengah berdiri di depan sana.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jisoo."

"Namaku Yook Sungjae."

"Namaku Jang Dongyoon."

"Kami berempat akan memanggil kalian satu per satu ke meja – meja yang ada disini." sahut Sungjae sambil menunjuk 4 buah meja di samping tempat mereka berdiri. Satu meja terdiri dari dua buah kursi yang posisinya saling berhadapan. "Akan ada beberapa hal yang akan kami tanyakan secara empat mata kepada kalian."

"Kami mohon, agar kalian semua bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan kami dengan sebenar – benarnya dan sejujur – jujurnya." sahut Dongyoon.

"Kami sangat menghargai kerja sama kalian. Tenang saja, kami hanya akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan dan tidak akan melakukan tindakan yang menakutkan." sahut Jisoo.

"Aigoo... Aku jadi takut mendengarnya..." bisik Soobin.

"Hyeong.. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang!" bisik Kai.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" gumam Taehyun sambil menatap sosok Namjoon di depan sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu per satu, semua yang ada disana mulai dipanggil ke empat meja yang berbeda.

Namjoon memanggil Soobin, Jisoo memanggil Beomgyu, Dongyoon memanggil Kai, dan Sungjae memanggil Yeonjun.

Mereka mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama kepada keempatnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kalian lakukan di malam hari? Apakah kalian pernah keluar di malam hari? Biasa kalian tidur jam berapa? Apa kalian pernah melihat atau mendengar sesuatu yang aneh di sekitar sini pada malam hari?"

"Malam hari? Aku biasanya menonton televisi di ruang utama, bersama eomma dan appa. Atau jika sedang ada tugas dan ujian, aku biasanya mengerjakan tugas atau belajar untuk ujian di dalam kamar..." sahut Soobin. "Aku tidak pernah keluar di malam hari, karena aku memang agak penakut. Aku sedikit takut gelap, dan aku takut berkeliaran di daerah sini pada malam hari.. Bukankah psikopat itu masih berkeliaran? Aku tidak pernah melihat atau mendengar sesuatu yang aneh di sekitar sini rasanya.."

"Malam hari? Tentu saja aku selalu di rumah. Menonton televisi di ruang utama. Makan malam di meja makan. Belajar di dalam kamar." sahut Beomgyu. "Ah! Sesekali aku keluar di malam hari jika Yoongi hyeong menyuruhku membeli sesuatu. Biasanya Yoongi hyeong kelaparan di malam hari dan menyuruhku membelikannya makanan. Atau jika ada kebutuhan sehari – hari yang habis dan dibutuhkan segera oleh Yoongi hyeong, dan ia malas keluar rumah, ia akan menyuruhku. Kurasa… Aku tidak pernah mendengar sesuatu yang aneh…"

Jisoo menatap Beomgyu sambil bertanya, "Apa hyeongmu… Sering keluar di malam hari?"

Beomgyu terdiam sejenak sambil menatap wajah Jisoo.

"Ada yang melaporkan, sesekali melihat mobil hyeongmu melintas di malam hari…" sahut Jisoo.

"Aaaaah…." sahut Beomgyu. "Majjayo, sesekali ia keluar di malam hari dengan mobilnya."

"Apa kau tahu ia pergi kemana? Untuk urusan apa?" tanya Jisoo.

Beomgyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Molla…. Ia sangat pendiam dan tertutup, jadi ia tidak pernah membahas hal - hal seperti itu denganku…."

"Ah… Araseo…" sahut Jisoo.

"Malam hari? Tentu saja aku selalu di dalam rumah! Aku, Soobin hyeong, Yeonjun hyeong, Beomgyu hyeong, dan Taehyun, biasanya kalau sore kami bermain di toko Jimin hyeong. Lalu, kami makan bersama, kemudian pulang ke rumah masing – masing. Setelah pulang, aku selalu di dalam rumah hingga matahari bersinar keesokan paginya. Aku takut! Bukankah psikopat mengerikan itu masih berkeliaran?" sahut Kai. "Suara – suara aneh di malam hari? Eobseoyo. Paling, suara mobil. Terkadang aku mendengar suara mobil di malam hari. Tapi, disini, rata – rata para hyeong memiliki mobil. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang sering keluar di malam hari."

"Malam hari? Waeyo?" tanya Yeonjun kepada Sungjae ketika Sungjae mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"Eoh?" Sungjae menatap balik wajah Yeonjun.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti ini? Apa….. Ada penjahat di sekitar sini? Mengapa aku curiga, ada yang aneh hingga kalian harus mengumpulkan kami seperti ini secara tiba – tiba?" tanya Yeonjun dengan tampang kebingungan.

"Aniya.. Kami hanya ingin bertanya mengenai kondisi lingkungan disini…" sahut Sungjae sambil berusaha menjaga ekspresi wajahnya. "Ada yang melaporkan, sepertinya melihat sesuatu yang aneh di sekitar sini. Makanya, kami berusaha bertanya kepada kalian semua."

"Sesuatu yang aneh? Apa itu?" Rasa penasaran Yeonjun begitu tinggi.

"Geunyang…" sahut Sungjae. "Ah… Bisakah kita melanjutkan ke pertanyaanku tadi?"

"Ah, majjayo! Hehe~" sahut Yeonjun dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya. "Akan kujawab.."

Sungjae mulai bersiap mencatat apa saja ucapan Yeonjun.

"Sepulang kuliah, aku dan keempat sahabatku bermain di toko Jimin hyeong. Lalu, terkadang kami langsung pulang, terkadang kami makan berlima di kedai tteokboki di ujung jalan sana, atau di beberapa tempat langganan kami lainnya. Lalu… Sepulang itu, kami kembali ke rumah masing - masing, lalu aku mandi, berganti baju tidur. Dan selalu berada di dalam rumah sepanjang malam." jawab Yeonjun. "Suara - suara aneh? Molla… Kurasa, tidak ada….."

Sungjae terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Yeonjun.

"Ada apa lagi, hyeongsanim?" tanya Yeonjun. "Sepertinya, masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan.."

"Majjayo.." sahut Sungjae sambil berbisik. "Hyeongmu… Apa ia… Sering keluar di malam hari?"

Yeonjun terbelalak. "Majjayo! Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Geunyang… Ada yang melaporkan, sering melihat hyeongmu berkeliaran di malam hari. Apa kau tahu, apa yang dilakukannya jika ia berkeliaran selarut itu?"

Yeonjun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Molla… Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengajakku bicara sepatah katapun. Bagaimana aku tahu apa yang dilakukannya di malam hari? Menjawab pertanyaanku saja ia tidak pernah mau…." Kali ini Yeonjun menundukkan kepalanya, menunjukkan betapa sedih perasaannya karena diabaikan oleh hyeong yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Ah…. Araseo… Terima kasih sudah bersedia menjawab, Yeonjun-sshi.." sahut Sungjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai dengan keempat bocah itu, Namjoon memanggil Taehyun, Jisoo memanggil Jimin, Dongyoon memanggil Hoseok, dan Sungjae memanggil Jungkook

Mereka kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku membuka toko di sekitar sini. Dari pagi sampai malam hari, aku selalu disana. Lalu, sepulang dari toko, biasanya aku membeli makan dulu. Atau jika eomma memasak makanan enak, aku langsung kembali ke rumah. Kurasa, setelah itu, aku selalu di dalam rumah." sahut Jimin. "Sesekali aku keluar untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan di mini market, lalu langsung segera kembali ke rumah. Atau terkadang, aku berkumpul di rumah Hoseok hyeong atau Jin hyeong, lalu kami mengobrol sejenak dan segera pulang ke rumah masing - masing ketika malam semakin larut. Kami takut pada psikopat berbahaya itu, makanya biasanya sebelum jam sebelas malam, kami kembali ke rumah masing - masing."

"Aku pulang bekerja biasanya sekitar jam tujuh atau jam delapan malam…. Sepulang bekerja, aku sesekali berbelanja di mini market dekat sini. Atau mampir ke tempat makan jika sedang ingin makan di luar." sahut Hoseok. "Lalu, aku segera kembali ke rumah dan jarang sekali keluar, jika sama sekali tidak ada keperluan yang mendesak. Atau terkadang, aku dan beberapa temanku berkumpul di teras rumah kami bergantian jika sedang ingin mengobrol atau bertukar cerita. Itupun tidak pernah sampai terlalu larut karena kami juga masih merasa takut karena psikopat sialan itu masih berkeliaran.."

"Aku selalu berada di toko Jimin hyeong karena aku memang tinggal disana sejak pindah kesini…" sahut Jungkook. "Tapi, sesekali… Jika ada hal mendesak, aku ke rumah Jimin hyeong di malam hari."

Sungjae ingat ucapan Namjoon, bahwa Jungkook pernah melihat Taehyung berada di taman pada tengah malam.

"Ah… Apa ketika kau ke rumah Jimin-sshi, kau melihat Taehyung-sshi sedang duduk sendirian di taman, pada tengah malam?" tanya Sungjae.

"Ah, majjayo!" Jungkook refleks menjawab dengan nada bicara agak keras.

"Sssstttt… Bisa kau kecilkan suaramu?" sahut Sungjae.

"Ah, mianhae, hyeongsanim…. Hehehe.. Aku baru teringat hal itu!" sahut Jungkook.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang kau lihat malam itu.." sahut Sungjae.

Jungkook pun menjelaskan semuanya. Mengenai pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taehyung, dan pertemuan keduanya dengan Taehyung.

"Apa… Ia terlihat mencurigakan? Seperti sedang mengamati sesuatu? Atau terlihat seolah sedang berencana melakukan kejahatan? Atau ada hal - hal aneh lainnya yang kau lihat malam itu?"

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, berpikir, lalu menjawab, "Kurasa tidak ada…. Maksudku, memang sangat aneh. Untuk apa ia berada disana selarut itu? Namun, selain itu, aku rasa tidak ada hal aneh atau hal - hal janggal lainnya…"

Kali ini Namjoon menatap Taehyun dalam - dalam setelah mengajukan pertanyaan. Ia menunggu jawaban dari adik sepupunya itu.

"Malam hari? Hyeong.. Kau kan tahu, aku selalu di rumah setiap kau pulang kerja. Mengapa kau bertanya padaku?" Tanya Taehyun.

Namjoon menyadari, ada sesuatu yang Taehyun tutupi darinya. "Kalau malam hari? Setelah masuk ke kamarmu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Belajar di dalam kamar. Atau mengerjakan tugas. Atau, terkadang, langsung tertidur jika merasa sangat lelah seharian…" sahut Taehyun.

"Mengapa kau berbohong padaku?" Kali ini Namjoon menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya kepada Taehyun. "Aku pernah beberapa kali melihatmu keluar dari rumah larut malam. Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali, tapi beberapa kali… Mengapa kau pergi diam – diam dan tidak bercerita padaku?"

Taehyun terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya menegang seketika.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" tanya Namjoon, seolah mengetahui isi di benak Taehyun. "Aku sedang melakukan pemantauan diam – diam sepanjang malam di wilayah ini. Dan beberapa kali aku memergokimu diam – diam berjalan keluar dari rumah pada waktu sangat larut. Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya di luar sana, Kang Taehyun?"

"Apa kau… Sengaja mengumpulkan kami malam ini…. Agar menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya akan hal ini kepadaku, hyeong?" tanya Taehyun.

"Salah satunya itu.." sahut Namjoon. "Dan sejujurnya, ada beberapa orang lagi yang sangat membuatku penasaran selain kau."

"Siapa orang itu? Apa kau mencurigai sesuatu, hyeong?" Kali ini Taehyun terlhat sangat penasaran. "Siapa orang lain yang ingin kau tanyakan selain aku, hyeong?"

Namjoon merasa, ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaan Taehyun. Seolah.. Ia tahu sesuatu.

"Apa kau.. Mengetahui sesuatu? Atau…. Hal – hal aneh semacam itu?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyun terdiam.

"Setidaknya, jawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan setiap ku berkeliaran di malam hari?"

"Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan… Dan belum bisa aku jelaskan padamu saat ini, hyeong…" sahut Taehyun.

"Apa itu?" tanya Namjoon dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Akan kujelaskan padamu, jika waktunya sudah tepat, hyeong.." sahut Taehyun. "Lalu… Siapa orang lain yang kau sedang kau pantau selain aku?"

"Apa kau tahu… Bahwa Kim Taehyung juga sering berkeliaran malam hari?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ah… Taehyung hyeong?" Kali ini ekspresi Taehyun terlihat datar. "Siapapun yang dekat dengan Yeonjun hyeong pasti tahu akan hal ini. Ia selalu bercerita, mengenai hyeongnya yang tidak pernah mau tidur seatap dengannya, makanya selalu keluar di malam hari dan baru kembali sesaat sebelum matahari terbit."

"Apa ada hal lain yang Yeonjun ceritakan? Mengenai… Apa yang dilakukan Taehyung di malam hari?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eobseo.."

"Apa kau…. Pernah bertemu atau berpapasan dengannya ketika kau mengerjakan urusanmu di malam hari?"

"Sesekali aku melihatnya dari kejauhan."

"Apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Terduduk di taman sendirian… Atau tengah memakan makanan sambil duduk sendirian…" sahut Taehyun.

"Ya.. Kang Taehyun! Tidak bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya di malam hari?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap tajam ke arah Taehyun.

Taehyun terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap wajah Namjoon.

"Waeyo?" tanya Namjoon.

"Akan kuceritakan padamu kelak, hyeong.. Jika waktunya… Sudah tepat." sahut Taehyun.

Namjoon memicingkan kedua matanya sambil menatap Taehyun.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Taehyun ketika ia menyadari bahwa ketiga pria yang dipanggil bersamaan dengannya sudah kembali ke tempat duduk masing – masing dan hanya ia yang masih berada di meja tanya jawab.

"Kalau tidak ada, aku akan kembali kesana." sahut Taehyun sambil menunjuk kearah keempat sahabatnya tengah duduk bersama.

Namjoon sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan apa yang Taehyun lakukan di malam hari, namun masih ada 2 orang lainnya yang harus ia tanyai, yang lebih ia curigai daripada adik sepupunya itu. Jadi, ia membiarkan Taehyun untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dan untuk tiga orang terakhir, Jin-sshi, Taehyung-sshi, dan Yoongi-sshi, kami akan bertanya bersamaan." sahut Jisoo sambil mengatur semua meja dan kursi agar keempat meja itu menempel menjadi satu meja panjang ke samping.

Namjoon dan ketiga anak buahnya duduk bersebelahan, sementara Jin, Taehyung, dan Yoongi juga duduk bersebelahan bertiga, dengan posisi Taehyung berada di tengah diantara Jin dan Yoongi, dan mereka bertiga duduk berhadapan dengan Namjoon dan ketiga anak buahnya.

Namjoon mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama kepada ketiganya. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang kalian lakukan di malam hari? Apakah kalian pernah keluar di malam hari? Biasa kalian tidur jam berapa? Apa kalian pernah melihat atau mendengar sesuatu yang aneh di sekitar sini pada malam hari?"

Taehyung langsung menatap tajam ke arah Namjoon ketika Namjoon mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

Namun, baru saja Taehyung hendak bertanya, Yoongi terlebih dulu membuka suara.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Namjoon. "Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu kepada kami?"

"Sepulang bekerja, aku biasanya mampir membeli makan jika eomma tidak memasak. Atau ke mini market untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan yang harus kubeli." sahut Jin, sebelum suasana menjadi tegang akibat pertanyaan Yoongi. "Setelahnya, seperti yang kau tahu, Namjoon ah… Sesekali aku berkumpul dengan Hoseok dan Jimin, terkadang juga denganmu… Lalu kembali ke rumah. Di dalam rumah, aku mengerjakan beberapa hal untuk materi kuliah esok hari, lalu aku segera tertidur. Dan terkadang, aku terbangun di tengah malam jika ada sosok mengerikan yang menghantuiku…."

Taehyung dan Yoongi menatap Jin.

"Ini jawaban yang mereka butuhkan.." sahut Jin sambil menatap balik ke arah Taehyung dan Yoongi.

"Mengapa kalian ingin tahu mengenai aktifitas kami di malam hari?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Namjoon dan ketiga anak buahnya.

"Sepulang kerja, aku langsung kembali ke rumah, dan bermalas – malasan di rumah. Jika ada yang kubutuhkan, aku biasanya meminta tolong Beomgyu keluar untuk membelikanku beberapa hal." sahut Yoongi.

"Apa karena kalian tahu aku selalu keluar di malam hari? Makanya kalian menanyakanku hal ini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Maaf, Yoongi-sshi.. Apa kau… Tidak pernah keluar di malam hari?" tanya Jisoo.

Yoongi terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Jisoo.

"Menurut adik sepupumu tadi, kau beberapa kali keluar dengan mobilmu di malam hari…." sahut Jisoo. "Apa kau bisa menjelaskan dengan detail kepada kami, kau pergi kemana selarut itu? Apa yang kau lakukan di malam hari ketika kau pergi dengan mobilmu?"

Yoongi menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin dan tajam. "Apa aku harus menjelaskan secara detail mengenai privasiku kepada kalian?"

"Kalian bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku." sahut Taehyung, dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya dengan tatapan Yoongi. "Mengapa kalian menanyakan hal ini kepada kami? Apa kalian sedang menyelidiki kami? Atas dasar apa kalian bertanya mengenai hal seperti ini kepada kami?"

Jin menoleh ke samping, menatap Taehyung dan Yoongi yang duduk disampingnya. Seketika, ia merasakan, bahwa tatapan keduanya terlihat cukup mengerikan.

**.**

**-TBC-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: BIGHIT BLOODY STREET**

**Cast: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai **

**Lenght: Chapter Part**

**Rating: 15+**

**Author: Tae-V **

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – JULI 2019**

"Ada hal yang sedang kami selidiki. Dan kami sangat membutuhkan kerja sama kalian untuk menjawab pertanyaan kami dengan sejujur – jujurnya." sahut Namjoon. "Kami mohon agar kalian bias bekerja sama dengan baik."

"Kim Taehyung-sshi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami… Apa yang kau lakukan di malam hari?" tanya Dongyoon.

"Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaan kami, Yoongi-sshi…" sahut Jisoo.

"Hal apa… Yang sedang kalian selidiki? Sampai kami harus menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian seperti ini?" tanya Yoongi. "Apa kalian membawa surat perintah untuk menginterogasi kami?"

"Namjoon timjangnim ketua tim disini. Ia juga mendapatkan kekuasaan penuh dari pihak atasan untuk menangani semua hal yang terkait dengan kasus ini." sahut Sungjae.

Namjoon mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini, karena aku tahu aka nada seseorang yang bertanya mengenai surat perintah."

Yoongi dan Taehyung menatap surat yang ada di tangan Namjoon.

"Kalau begitu, aku harap kalian berdua bisa bekerja sama dengan baik agar penyelidikan ini bisa segera kami tuntaskan secepatnya." sahut Namjoon.

"Bisakah aku menjawabnya empat mata saja denganmu, Namjoon ah?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku juga. Aku lebih suka membahas hal ini empat mata denganmu, Namjoon hyeong." sahut Taehyung.

"Apa ada yang perlu kalian tanyakan dariku? Jika sudah tidak ada, aku akan kembali ke tempat dudukku." sahut Jin.

"Araseo, Jin hyeong. Aku rasa jawabanmu sudah cukup. Kau bisa kembali ke tempat dudukmu." sahut Namjoon.

Sungjae menarik sebuah meja agar posisinya agak menjauh dari ketiga meja lainnya.

Namjoon duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi di meja yang terpisah agak jauh itu.

Jin segera kembali ke tempat duduknya, sementara Taehyung duduk berhadapan dengan Jisoo.

Sungjae dan Dongyoon mulai berjalan di sekitar situ untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

Tiba – tiba saja Taehyun berjalan dan menghampiri Sungjae, lalu menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Sungjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namjoon terus menatap Yoongi.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau beritahu padaku, hyeong? Apa yang kau lakukan di malam hari? Mengapa kau pergi dengan mobilmu selarut itu? Sampai Hoseok sering bercerita, kau sering tertidur di siang atau sore hari karena mengantuk."

"Hoseok banyak bercerita mengenaiku kepadamu?" Yoongi memicingkan kedua matanya sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Geunyang… Sesekali ia tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa kau bekerja sangat keras. Kau membuat lagu hingga tidak tidur semalaman, makanya kau sering tertidur di siang dan sore hari."

"Lalu, mengapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu? Bukankah kau sudah tahu apa yang kulakukan di malam hari?"

"Membuat lagu?" tanya Namjoon.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi, Beomgyu mengatakan, kau sesekali keluar tengah malam dengan mobilmu… Apa kau membuat lagu di tempat lain? Bukan di kamarmu?"

"Namjoon ah. Mungkin kau tidak paham akan hal ini." sahut Yoongi. "Karena pekerjaanmu adalah sebagai detektif, bukan seniman sepertiku."

Namjoon terus menatap Yoongi.

"Seorang penulis lagu…. Harus pergi ke beberapa tempat untuk menemukan inspirasi dalam membuat lagu. Mana mungkin aku bisa berkarya jika terus menerus terkurung di dalam kamarku? Aku butuh inspirasi. Dan sejujurnya, alam lah yang menjadi inspirasiku." sahut Yoongi.

"Mengapa harus di malam hari? Bukankah malam hari sangat mengerikan? Apalagi… Psikopat itu masih terus berkeliaran." sahut Namjoon.

"Hampir semua seniman pasti menemukan ketenangan di malam hari, terutama penulis lagu sepertiku. Karena di malam hari lah, kami merasa tenang dan bisa mendengar semua suara yang ada di dalam hati dan pikiran kami. Kami merasa rileks dan bisa terlepas dari hiruk pikuknya segala aktivitas. Kau tahu? Kita selalu bisa menemukan ketenangan dan kedamaian di setiap kesunyian malam, Namjoon ah." sahut Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa menjelaskan kepadaku? Kemana kau pergi untuk mencari inspirasimu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Haruskah aku menjawab sedetail itu?" sahut Yoongi.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Ini semua bukan karena aku ingin tahu terlalu jauh mengenaimu, hyeong. Ini semua murni demi penyelidikan kami. Makanya, kami butuh jawaban yang seakurat mungkin."

"Bisakah kau berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia ini?" sahut Yoongi. "Aku sebenarnya… Tidak ingin menceritakan masalah ini kepada siapapun."

"Aku berjanji. Aku bahkan tidak akan menceritakan kepada ketiga anak buahku jika memang jawabanmu terbukti tidak ada kaitannya dengan penyelidikan yang sedang kami jalankan ini."

.

.

.

**JIN POV – JULI 2019**

"Hyeong, sebenarnya ada apa mereka mengumpulkan kita dan bertanya mengenai hal yang tadi mereka tanyakan?" tanya Soobin yang duduk tepat di belakangku.

"Majjayo, hyeong… Ada apa sebenarnya malam ini?" tanya Yeonjun yang duduk di sebelah Soobin.

"Aku jadi takut…." sahut Kai yang duduk di sebelah Yeonjun.

"Mengapa tadi kalian ditanyai bertiga, bukan seorang – seorang seperti kami, hyeong?" tanya Beomgyu yang duduk di sebelah Kai. "Lalu, mengapa hanya kau yang kembali, sementara Yoongi hyeong dan kakak tiri Yeonjun hyeong masih di depan sana?"

"Molla…. Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi rasanya mereka berdua ingin bicara empat mata saja dengan Namjoon, makanya aku boleh kembali namun mereka masih disana." sahutku.

"Aku jadi penasaran… Mengapa Yoongi hyeong ingin bicara empat mata dengan Namjoon, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok yang duduk tepat di sebelahku.

"Nado molla, Hoseok ah…" sahutku.

"Tadi detektif itu bertanya padaku, apa aku pernah bertemu dengan Taehyung hyeong pada malam hari. Apa kau menceritakan hal itu kepada mereka, hyeong?" Aku bisa mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang setengah berbisik itu kepada Jimin.

Aku menoleh ke samping dan melihat Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku menceritakan hal itu pada Namjoon.." jawab Jimin.

Aku menatap sosok Namjoon dan Yoongi yang sedang duduk berhadapan.

Mereka terlihat tengah berbicara dengan sangat serius.

Apa yang kira – kira sedang mereka bicarakan?

Tatapanku lalu tertuju ke meja sebelah mereka.

Taehyung tengah duduk berhadapan dengan anak buah Namjoon, namun mereka sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan.

Taehyung terus menunduk, menatap aspal di bawah kedua kakinya.

Dan sesekali, Taehyung menatap ke arah Namjoon, dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Sementara anak buah Namjoon yang bernama Jisoo itu, terus menatap dan mengamati setiap gerak gerik Taehyung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – JULI 2019**

"Ada seseorang…. Yang aku sukai secara diam - diam…" sahut Yoongi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ne?" Namjoon terbelalak mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

"Aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama. Kami dulu teman sekampus. Namun, setelah lulus, ia menikah dengan orang lain… Dan mereka tinggal di daerah ini karena pasangannya membuka sebuah cafe dua puluh empat jam di daerah ini. Makanya, aku berusaha mencari pekerjaan disini agar bisa pindah kesini dan meninggalkan Daegu."

"Jadi….. Kau masih mencintainya?"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo. Sejujurnya.. Ialah inspirasiku dalam membuat lagu. Lagu tentang cinta… Dan tentang patah hati."

"Mengapa kau pergi di malam hari?" tanya Namjoon.

"Terkadang, ia bergantian dengan pasangannya menjaga cafe itu. Dan biasanya, ia yang bertugas menjaga cafe di malam hari. Jadi, aku sering memarkir mobilku tak jauh dari cafenya di malam hari, lalu semalaman menatap wajahnya diam – diam sambil menulis lagu di dalam mobilku."

Namjoon tercengang mendengar pengakuan Yoongi. Pantas saja ia bersikeras tidak mau menceritakan alasannya. Ternyata, ada kisah yang kelam di balik alasannya berkeliaran di malam hari.

"Terkadang, jika aku tidak bisa meiihatnya di cafe, aku pergi ke bukit kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari pusat kota, lalu memarkirkan mobilku disana, lalu aku terduduk merenung di atas kap mobilku sambil menikmati suara alam di malam hari untuk mencari inspirasi dalam membuat lagu mengenai perjuangan hidup dan semacamnya."

"Aaaahhh.. Kini aku paham, mengapa kau berusaha menyembunyikan alasanmu…" sahut Namjoon.

"Kumohon, jaga rahasia ini baik – baik. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengetahuinya lagi selain kau." sahut Yoongi dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Ini adalah sisi gelapku yang tidak ingin kuceritakan kepada siapapun. Aku mencintai seseorang yang sudah menikah, dan sering menatapnya diam – diam dari kejauhan. Bukankah itu merupakan sebuah aib yang harus kututupi, Namjoon ah?"

"Araseo, hyeong. Kini aku paham. Aku berjanji akan menjaga rahasia ini baik – baik. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menjawab pertanyaanku. Jawabanmu yang jujur ini cukup membantu dalam penyelidikan kami. Setidaknya, kini kami semakin bisa mempersempit daftar orang yang kami curigai." sahut Namjoon.

"Kalian…. Mencurigaiku? Atas kasus apa?" Yoongi terbelalak mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Psikopat sialan itu…." sahut Namjoon.

"Mwoya? Jadi, penyelidikan ini…. Untuk mencari keberadaan piskopat mengerikan itu?" Yoongi semakin terbelalak.

"Kumohon, sama seperti aku menjaga rahasiamu, tolong rahasiakan juga dari yang lain, terutama dari kelima bocah itu, mengenai penyelidikan apa yang sedang kami lakukan saat ini."

"Jadi, kau mencurigaiku…. Dan berpikir, akulah pelaku pembunuhan berantai itu? Namjoon ah… Micheoseo? Mana mungkin aku sekeji itu?" Yoongi memasang tampang sangat terkejut.

"Pelaku pembunuhan berantai itu selalu bergerak di malam hari. Dan semua wilayah di kota ini sudah kami telusuri selama ini namun tidak juga kami temukan pelakunya. Sampai akhirnya aku tersadar, masih ada satu wilayah yang belum kami selidiki sama sekali. Yaitu wilayah ini. Gang ini. Makanya, aku dan timku memilih mengadakan penyelidikan juga disini, dan kami mencurigai semua orang yang berkeliaran di malam hari. Kau paham maksud ucapanku kan, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ah… Majjayo. Ucapanmu masuk akal, Namjoon ah…" sahut Yoongi.

"Dan selain kau sering keluar di malam hari, aku juga mencurigaimu… Karena kau terlihat agak dingin dan sedikit misterius, hyeong…"

"Aku akui, memang banyak yang mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Bahwa ekspresi wajahku terlihat sangat dingin dan datar jika sedang diam atau sedang kesal. Aku bahkan termasuk golongan orang yang malas untuk beraktifitas sehingga seolah terlihat sulit bergaul dan menjaga jarak dengan kalian…. Pantas saja kau mencurigaiku…." sahut Yoongi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai menjawab, Yoongi langsung duduk di kursi kosong yang berada tepat di depan Jin.

Hoseok langsung bangun dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan segera pindah ke kursi kosong di sebelah kursi yang Yoongi baru saja duduki.

"Hyeong.. Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Namjoon? Sepertinya, kalian berbicara sangat lama dan sangat serius." sahut Hoseok.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok sekilas, lalu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Kepalanya disenderkan ke senderan kursi. "Rahasia." jawabnya singkat.

"Yaishhhhh! Kau memiliki rahasia yang tidak bisa kau ceritakan padaku?" gerutu Hoseok. Hoseok selama ini selalu menganggap, bahwa hanya ia satu – satunya tempat Yoongi bercerita.

"Aku sangat mengantuk, Hoseok ah… Jangan ajak aku adu mulut denganmu malam ini." sahut Yoongi, masih sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di senderan kursi. "Kapan mereka akan menyelesaikan hal ini? Aku ingin segera berbaring di kasurku."

Jin menatap Yoongi yang duduk di depannya itu.

"_Apa kira – kira yang ia bicarakan dengan Namjoon?"_ gumam batin Jin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taehyung duduk berhadapan dengan Namjoon.

"Taehyung ah… Kali ini… Bisakah aku mohon? Jawab pertanyaanku dengan sejujur – jujurnya. Aku.. Ah, mungkin semua yang tinggal di gang ini juga tahu… Kalau kau sering keluar di malam hari dan baru kembali ke rumah sesaat sebelum matahari terbit…" sahut Namjoon.

Taehyung terus terdiam sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Bisakah kau beritahu padaku? Apa yang kau lakukan selama berkeliaran di luar sana?"

"Kalau aku jawab dengan jujur, apa kau akan mempercayaiku?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Tentu saja.." sahut Namjoon.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana kau bisa mempercayaiku…" sahut Taehyung. Ia menoleh sejenak ke belakang, ke arah para pria muda lainnya yang tengah terduduk di belakang sana. Lalu kembali menatap Namjoon. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa mempercayai mereka semua hanya berdasarkan ucapan kami?"

Namjoon terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Ucapanmu ada benarnya. Tapi, setidaknya kami mendapat jawaban dari mulut kalian masing – masing. Mengenai kebenarannya, akan kami selidiki lebih jauh setelah kami berhasil mendapatkan pernyataan dari kalian semua disini."

"Apa ada kasus yang terkait dengan salah seorang diantara kami?" tanya Taehyung. "Kasus apa?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." sahut Namjoon.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Lalu membuka mulutnya, "Kau tahu pastinya, mengenai hubunganku dengan keluargaku. Yeonjun pasti sudah banyak bercerita. Kurasa, Jimin juga tahu cukup banyak mengenaiku dan keluargaku."

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Aku tahu mengenai keluargamu."

"Sejak mengetahui… Bahwa ibuku berpisah dengan cara yang tidak baik dengan ayahku. Dan memilih pria sialan itu. Bahkan menikah dan memiliki anak dari pria sialan itu. Detik itu juga aku menyadari, tidak seharusnya aku berada di rumah itu. Aku seketika merasakan, rumah itu tak lagi hangat. Tapi mengerikan seperti neraka. Bagaimana mungkin aku selama ini memanggil appa kepada pria yang telah merebut eomma dari ayah kandungku? Bagaimana mungkin selama ini aku bisa bermain bersama dan bahkan sangat menyayangi adik tiriku yang ternyata terlahir dari pengkhianatan ibu kepada ayah? Dan bagaimana mungkin… Wanita jalang itu layak kupanggil dengan sebutan eomma?"

Namjoon bisa melihat, ada rasa sakit yang mendalam dari nada bicara dan tatapan Taehyung saat bercerita.

"Lalu, menurutmu… Apa aku bisa tidur dengan nyaman di rumah yang tidak ada bedanya dengan neraka itu?" sahut Taehyung. "Aku justru merasa sesak nafas setiap berada di dalam sana. Aku merasa kesulitan bernafas. Leherku seperti tercekik setiap aku melihat mereka bertiga tertawa bahagia di dalam sana. Gendang telingaku seperti mau pecah setiap mendengar suara – suara mereka, apalagi setiap Yeonjun memanggilku dengan sebutan hyeong, atau setiap Yeonjun memanggil eomma dengan suara manjanya itu!"

"Lanjutkan. Aku akan terus mendengarkan semua ceritamu." sahut Namjoon.

"Makanya, awalnya aku hanya keluar untuk membeli sesuatu malam itu. Aku butuh minuman segar ketika aku merasa sangat sesak nafas berada di dalam sana. Namun aku menyadari satu hal. Ah….. Ternyata udara di luar sana pada malam hari sangat menyegarkan! Aku merasa… Bisa bernafas lega sesukaku. Apalagi.. Kau tahu sendiri, betapa sunyinya ketika kegelapan malam menyelimuti bumi, ya kan? Aku merasa sangat tentram justru berada di luar sana ketimbang di dalam rumahku. Sejak saat itulah, hampir setiap malam aku memilih untuk mencari udara segar di luar sana. Terbebas dari sesaknya kehidupan yang membelengguku. Terlepas dari keramaian yang membuatku semakin merasa sulit bernafas."

Kali ini, Namjoon bisa melihat, sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di sudut bibir Taehyung.

"Aku lebih suka berada di alam bebas ketimbang berada di dalam ruangan. Makanya aku memilih menjadi photographer setelah lulus kuliah. Dan aku sangat menikmati keheningan malam, apalagi jika semakin larut. Keheningannya semakin membuatku merasa tenang…."

Namjoon menatap Taehyung. "Kalau begitu…. Sepanjang malam ketika kau keluar dari rumahmu.. Apa saja yang kau lakukan?"

"Membeli makanan di mini market dekat taman.. Lalu membawa makanan itu ke kursi taman. Kau tahu kan? Di tengah taman ada kursi kayu panjang? Sejak beberapa tahun lalu, kursi itu kunobatkan menjadi tempat tidurku." sahut Taehyung. "Aku biasanya menghabiskan makananku disana, lalu terdiam merenung beberapa saat, menikmati hembusan angina malam dan suara alam di malam hari. Lalu, ketika aku mengantuk, aku akan berbaring dan tertidur. Karena aku benci menjadi perhatian publik, makanya aku keluar sangat larut, ketika hampir tidak ada seorangpun yang melintas di jalan. Dan aku memasang alarm tepat ketika matahari hampir terbit, agar aku bisa terbangun dan kembali ke rumah sebelum ada yang melihatku tertidur disana."

"Benar… Hanya itu yang kau lakukan selama ini?" tanya Namjoon sambil memicingkan kedua matanya menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap balik ke arah Namjoon, "Bukankah kau bilang… Kau akan mempercayai ucapanku? Mengapa kau seolah… Mencurigai semua penjelasanku?"

"Majjayo…." sahut Namjoon. "Aku percaya pada ucapanmu… Hanya saja, aku ingin memastikan."

Namjoon terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali bertanya, "Ah! Sebentar! Kau tahu kana da psikopat mengerikan yang masih berkeliaran disini?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne, ara…. Waeyo?"

"Mengapa… Kau masih berani berkeliaran di malam hari? Padahal kau tahu ada sosok mengerikan itu disini." jawab Namjoon. "Kau tahu mengapa aku mencurigaimu, Taehyung ah? Karena… Bukankah kalau dipikir secara logika, ini sangat aneh? Kau keluar di malam hari, tanpa takut, padahal ada psikopat biadab yang tengah berkeliaran… Kau bisa tertidur dengan tenang di taman itu? Padahal nyawamu taruhannya…"

Taehyung terbelalak sambil menatap Namjoon. "Jadi…. Penyelidikan ini diadakan… Untuk mencari siapa psikopat itu?"

Namjoon terdiam.

"Jadi… Maksudmu.. Sebentar hyeong.." Taehyung memijat pelan keningnya, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Namjoon, "Maksudmu… Kau mencurigaiku? Kau berpikir aku adalah psikopat yang tengah kau buru? Aku? Pembunuh berantai yang mengerikan itu? Hyeong! Apa ini masuk akal?"

Namjoon terkejut melihat reaksi Taehyung. Ia tidak menyangka Taehyung akan marah seperti itu.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu tersinggung. Bukankah kubilang, ini hanya dugaan sementara? Makanya, aku sangat membutuhkan semua penjelasan kalian! Karena ada beberapa orang yang kucurigai.. Termasuk kau.. Dan Yoongi hyeong." sahut Namjoon. "Logikanya…. Kau masih selamat hingga saat ini, padahal psikopat itu masih terus membunuh para korbannya. Bayangkan jika kau ada di posisiku. Apa kau tidak akan curiga? Lagipula… Bukankah sempat ada mayat yang kami temukan di taman sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu? Dan kau bilang, hampir setiap malam kau tidur disana? Apa itu masuk akal? Kau tidur di tempat dimana mayat korban psikopat itu ditemukan?"

Kali ini Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat lamanya.

"Saat mayat itu ditemukan tiga tahun lalu di taman, aku sedang tidak keluar malam hari. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa tanyakan kepada orang rumahku. Aku semalaman mengerjakan tugas dari kantorku di kamar malam itu. Aku juga heran. Sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tidak takut mati. Karena, aku bahkan tidak merasakan bahagia dengan menjalani kehidupan ini. Namun, aku tidak mau repot – repot bunuh diri. Makanya, aku berpikir.. Jika memang psikopat sialan itu membunuhku, aku iklas dengan senang hati membiarkan ia menghabisi nyawaku. Toh.. Aku juga tidak terlalu tertarik menjalani kehidupanku yang menyesakkan ini." sahut Taehyung setelah terdiam.

Kali ini, gantian Namjoon yang terdiam ketika mendengar pengakuan Taehyung.

"Hanya saja… Aku sendiri juga heran. Mengapa aku masih selamat hingga saat ini? Mengapa banyak pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh psikopat berbahaya itu, namun nyawaku masih baik – baik saja? Bukan hanya kau, hyeong! Aku sendiri juga sering tak habis pikir. Apakah aku terlihat semengerikan itu? Sampai psikopat pun tidak berani menyentuh tubuhku?"

"Kau….. Benar – benar tidak takut dengan psikopat itu?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu… Kalau begitu.. Apakah selama ini… Kau pernah mendengar suara aneh? Atau melihat sosok aneh berkeliaran di malam hari? Apa kau… Selama ini, sama sekali tidak pernah berpapasan dengan psikopat itu? Apa kau bisa mengingat apa saja keanehan yang kau lihat atau kau rasakan selama ini?" sahut Namjoon. "Siapa tahu… Kau justru bisa membantu kami dalam menemukan pelakunya!"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Berpikir dengan keras.

"Aku hanya melihat beberapa orang dari gang ini, beberapa kali ke mini market di malam hari…" sahut Taehyung.

"Siapa saja?" tanya Namjoon.

"Yang paling sering kulihat? Rasanya Hoseok hyeong… Kemudian Beomgyu.. Mereka terkadang berbelanja ke mini market dekat taman di malam hari.. Ah! Aku juga pernah dua kali bertemu dengan Jungkook, ketika ia hendak ke rumah Jimin! Dan aku juga pernah melihat Taehyun, adik sepupumu, beberapa kali di jalan, ketika aku dalam perjalanan menuju taman…" sahut Taehyung.

"Taehyun? Kau pernah beberapa kali melihat Taehyun? Apa yang dilakukannya di jalanan pada malam hari?" Namjoon sangat terkejut mendengar nama Taehyun disebutkan oleh Taehyung.

"Bukankah kau tadi sudah bertanya padanya?" tanya Taehyung. "Lagipula, bukankah ia serumah denganmu? Jadi, selama ini kau tidak tahu Taehyun berkeliaran di malam hari?"

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ia tidak mau memberitahuku, makanya aku juga merasa aneh…"

"Ia terlihat sedang memperhatikan seseorang dari kejauhan. Maksudku.. Gerak geriknya seperti sedang mengintai… Ia berjalan dengan sangat hati – hati, lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan cemas. Lalu… Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang dilakukan setelahnya karena aku langsung berjalan menuju mini market." sahut Taehyung.

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Sebenarnya, apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Ah! Hyeong! Aku ingat!" sahut Taehyung dengan sedikit antusias. "Ada hal aneh lainnya!"

"Apa itu?" Namjoon menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi sangat serius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mengapa Taehyung hyeong sangat lama disana?" bisik Yeonjun di telinga Soobin.

"Wajah Namjoon hyeong juga terlihat sangat serius. Apa yang mereka bicarakan disana sebenarnya?" bisik Soobin.

"Tadi Yoongi hyeong juga terlihat sangat serius. Ia juga berbicara cukup lama dengan Namjoon hyeong disana…" sahut Kai yang mendengar percakapan Yeonjun dan Soobin. "Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka?"

Jin, yang mendengar ucapan ketiga bocah yang duduk di belakangnya itu, memicingkan kedua matanya, menatap ke arah Namjoon dan Taehyung di depan sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima hari sudah berlalu setelah malam itu.

Namjoon dan ketiga anak buahnya terus menelaah semua pernyataan dari semua pria yang mereka selidiki malam itu.

Sungjae dan Jisoo sibuk mengecek semua CCTV untuk memastikan kebenaran dari semua jawaban yang mereka dapatkan.

Namjoon juga menyelidiki sendiri CCTV di daerah yang disebutkan Yoongi untuk mendapatkan bukti apakah ucapan Yoongi bisa ia percaya atau tidak.

Namun, kesulitan mereka adalah… Tidak ada CCTV yang menyorot ke arah tengah taman. Jadi, mereka kesulitan untuk membuktikan apakah ucapan Taehyung bisa mereka percayai atau tidak.

Dan lagipula… Ucapan Taehyung yang terakhir kepada Namjoon malam itu… Membuat Namjoon berpikir sangat panjang. Otak Namjoon terus berputar dengan keras, mencoba memahami semua jawaban dan perkataan Taehyung malam itu.

Tiba – tiba saja telepon berdering di ruangan tempat kerja Namjoon.

Dongyoon menjawab panggilan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, ia menutup telepon itu, lalu menatap Namjoon.

"Timjangnim… Ibu dari Kim Taehyung menelepon, katanya sudah empat hari Taehyung-sshi sama sekali tidak pulang ke rumah! Katanya, ia sudah menghubungi tempat kerja Taehyung, dan mereka juga berkata, sudah empat hari ini ia tidak masuk kerja, tanpa keterangan apapun. Nomor ponselnya juga tidak dapat dihubungi!"

"Cepat cek segera, dimana terakhir kali posisi sinyal dari ponselnya terlacak!" sahut Namjoon. "Lalu, kalian segera kirim tim kesana untuk melacak keberadaannya saat ini."

"Araseo, timjangnim!" sahut ketiga anak buahnya.

Namjoon kembali teringat akan ucapan Taehyung malam itu kepadanya.

"Aku akan segera mengecek ke rumah Taehyung. Ada banyak hal yang harus kutanyakan kepada ibunya." sahut Namjoon.

"Ah, timjangnim! Ada hal yang lupa kukatakan kepadamu!" sahut Sungjae.

"Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Malam itu, ketika kau sedang bertanya jawab dengan Yoongi-sshi dan Taehyung-sshi… Taehyun, adik sepupumu itu, menghampiriku dan menanyakan sesuatu kepadaku…" sahut Sungjae.

Sungjae pun melanjutkan ucapannya, ia memberitahukan kepada Namjoon mengenai pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Taehyun malam itu kepada Sungjae.

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar ucapan Sungjae. Kedua bola matanya terbelalak.

"Kurasa… Kini aku tahu… Siapa psikopat biadab itu….." sahut Namjoon dengan tatapan tajam yang terpancar dari kedua mata kecilnya itu.

**.**

**-TBC-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: BIGHIT BLOODY STREET**

**Cast: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai **

**Lenght: Chapter Part**

**Rating: 15+**

**Author: Tae-V **

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV – JULI 2019**

Mobil Namjoon terparkir di depan rumah Taehyung. Ia segera berlari turun dari mobilnya dan memencet bel yang ada di pintu gerbang rumah Taehyung.

"Siapa disana?" Terdengar suara Ibu Taehyung yang sedang membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kim Namjoon, detektif yang tinggal di gang ini.. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu. Bisakah aku berbicara sebentar denganmu, eommoni?" sahut Namjoon.

Ibu Taehyung segera membukakan pintu gerbang dan mengijinkan Namjoon masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Ayo, silahkan masuk, hyeongsanim.."

Namjoon duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang depan rumah Taehyung, sementara Ibu Taehyung pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan the hangat.

Namjoon melihat sebuah foto keluarga terpampang di ruangan itu. Namjoon reflex berdiri dan menghampiri foto itu.

Ayah tiri Taehyung, Ibu Taehyung, Taehyung, dan Yeonjun. Ayah tiri Taehyung dan Ibu Taehyung terlihat duduk bersebelahan di foto itu, lalu Taehyung berdiri tepat di belakang ibunya, sementara Yeonjun berdiri tepat di belakang ayahnya.

Namjoon terus menatap foto itu dengan seksama.

"Ah… Itu… Foto keluarga terakhir yang kami miliki.." sahut Ibu Taehyung. Ia berjalan menghampiri Namjoon sambil membawa sebuah nampang berisi segelas teh hangat dan sepiring cookies.

"Tahun berpa foto ini diambil, eommoni?" tanya Namjoon.

"2011…" sahut Ibu Taehyung. "Tepat di ulang tahun Taehyung yang ke enam belas."

Ibu Taehyung meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya itu di atas meja, lalu ia menghampiri Namjoon dan ikut menatap foto itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Sehari setelah foto ini diambil.. Taehyung mengetahui kenyataan mengapa aku dan ayahnya bercerai. Ini adalah foto terakhir yang kami ambil bersama, karena setelah itu, ia berubah drastis. Ia menjadi sangat pendiam dan juga pemarah. Ia bahkan sering tidak pulang ke rumah saat SMA, dan lebih sering tidur di sauna atau PC room…"

Namjoon menatap Ibu Taehyung. "Lalu… Kalau ia memang sejak dulu sering tidak pulang ke rumah.. Mengapa anda menghubungi kantorku dan melaporkan Taehyung ke dalam kasus orang hilang?"

"Paling lama dua hari, ia pasti pulang ke rumah untuk berganti pakaian. Ia termasuk anak yang menyukai kerapihan. Ia sangat membenci bau yang tidak enak, makanya paling lama dua hari, ia pasti akan pulang untuk mengganti pakaian dan mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya dari bau keringat. Apalagi sejak ia bekerja.. Ia selalu pulang ke rumah, walau malam harinya ia memilih untuk pergi dan baru kembali ketika matahari hampir terbit.." sahut Ibu Taehyung. "Ponselnya juga tidak pernah mati. Ia memang tidak pernah menjawab panggilanku sejak kejadian itu. Tapi, biasanya selalu tersambung dan tidak pernah ia mematikan ponselnya sampai selama ini, hyeongsanim. Aku sangat cemas! Aku takut ada apa – apa dengan Taehyung…"

Namjoon kembali menatap foto dihadapannya itu.

"Eommoni… Taehyung… Dan Yeonjun…." sahut Namjoon, "Mereka… Terlihat sangat mirip… Iya kan?"

Ibu Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo… Banyak yang sering tertukar ketika melihat mereka. Apalagi sejak mereka sama – sama mengecat rambutnya menjadi biru. Yeonjun seringkali dipanggil Taehyung oleh teman kantor Taehyung ketika aku dan Yeonjun berbelanja di Mall. Beberapa saudara kami juga sering tertukar antara Taehyung dan Yeonjun sejak kecil, ketika kami masih sering menghadiri acara keluarga… Makanya, mereka bilang, kedua anakku sangat mirip denganku. Mereka beda ayah, namun terlihat mirip karena mereka mengambil genku lebih banyak daripada gen ayahnya…"

Namjoon duduk kembali ke sofa yang ada disana, lalu meminum teh yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Setelah itu, ia menatap wajah Ibu Taehyung. "Kalau boleh tahu… Dimana Yeonjun saat ini, eommoni?"

"Yeonjun?" Ibu Taehyung melihat jam di dinding. "Sedang kuliah sampai sore."

"Jam berapa ia pulang? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padanya…" sahut Namjoon.

"Biasanya ia akan main dulu ke toko milih Park Jimin sampai agak malam. Mungkin sekitar jam delapan malam? Biasanya sekitar jam delapan malam ia kembali ke rumah…" sahut Ibu Taehyung. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padanya? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu bertanya padanya nanti.."

Namjoon terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Gwenchana.. Aku akan kembali lagi kesini jam delapan malam, eommoni… Terima kasih untuk waktu dan sajiannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari dalam mobilnya, Namjoon menatap sosok Ibu Taehyung yang tengah menutup pintu rumah. Namjoon terdiam disana beberapa saat lamanya sambil menatap ke arah rumah Taehyung.

Kemudian, ia teringat akan satu hal.

"Seokjin hyeong." sahut Namjoon sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JIN POV – JULI 2019**

Kelasku siang ini baru saja berakhir.

Ponselku tiba – tiba berdering, tepat ketika aku hendak ke kantin untuk makan siang.

Kim Namjoon? Untuk apa ia menghubungi siang ini?

Aku menjawab panggilan itu. "Iya, Namjoon ah? Ada apa?"

"Hyeong…. Apa kau di kampus?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sambil menjawab, "Majjayo.. Waeyo?"

Aku lupa, bahwa ini panggilan telepon. Untuk apa aku menganggukan kepalaku? Toh, Namjoon tidak akan melihatnya.. Aigoo!

"Kau sedang mengajar?"

"Ini jam makan siang, Namjoon ah.. Ada apa? Mengapa nada bicaramu agak tergesa – gesa?"

"Aaaah, majjayo! Ini sudah jam makan siang…" sahutnya.

"Ada apa, Namjoon ah?" tanyaku.

"Hyeong.. Apa kau mengajar kelas Yeonjun hari ini?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Untuk apa ia tiba – tiba bertanya mengenai kelas Yeonjun?

"Iya, nanti siang, setelah jam istirahat berakhir. Waeyo?"

"Apa ia ada di kampus saat ini?" tanya Namjoon. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah menanyakan hal lain, aigoo…

"Tadi pagi aku melihatnya bersama Soobin membeli roti sandwich di kantin… Lalu bel berbunyi dan aku masuk ke kelas Soobin untuk mengajar. Lalu jam pelajaran berakhir, aku hendak makan siang, lau ponselku bordering, dan itu panggilan darimu…" sahutku.

"Ah… Mian, hyeong.. Aku mengganggu waktu makan siangmu… Hehehe" sahutnya.

Aigoo, Kim Namjoon… Mengapa kau selalu sukses membuatku tersenyum setiap aku berbicara denganmu?

"Gwenchana.. Mengapa kau tiba – tiba bertanya mengenai Yeonjun?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan menjelaskan secara detail padamu nanti. Kau makan siang dulu saja, ada hal lain yang harus segera kulakukan saat ini. Tolong pastikan agar ia berada di kelasmu siang ini, araseo?"

"Araseo… Aku jadi penasaran, ada apa sebenarnya…"

"Akan kujelaskan padamu nanti, hyeong. Aku janji.." sahut Namjoon.

Panggilan pun terputus.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

.

**SOOBIN POV – JULI 2019**

Aku sedang makan siang bersama Yeonjun hyeong.

"Jin hyeong kemana? Mengapa ia belum masuk juga ke kantin? Apa ia makan di luar?" sahutku.

"Aigoo… Apakah setiap makan siang, kau harus melihat wajah Jin hyeong? Baru nafsu makanmu bertambah, Choi Soobin?" sahut Yeonjun hyeong sambil menyendok makanan di piringnya.

"Geunyang.. Aku merasa bisa makan sangat banyak hanya dengan melihatnya, hehe…" sahutku sambil mengacak – acak makanan yang ada di piring dengan sendokku.

"Habiskan makananmu, cepat. Waktu istirahat akan segera habis…" sahut Yeonjun hyeong.

Tiba – tiba ponsel Yeonjun hyeong bordering.

"Eomma?" sahutnya. "Soobin ah, aku ke depan sebentar. Eomma menelpon. Disini sangat berisik."

Yeonjun hyeong pun berjalan keluar dari kantin dan menjawab panggilan ibunya di luar sana.

Aku terus menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok Jin hyeong.

Tak lama kemudian, Yeonjun hyeong berlari ke arahku, lalu mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di meja.

"Soobin ah, ada situasi darurat! Aku harus segera pulang! Tolong sampaikan kepada teman sekelasku, atau kepada Jin hyeong, aku ijin tidak masuk kelas siang ini, araseo?"

Belum sempat aku bertanya ada apa, Yeonjun hyeong langsung berlari secepat mungkin, menghilang dari hadapanku.

Mwoya igo?

Ada apa dengan keluarga Yeonjun hyeong? Mengapa ia berlari secepat itu?

.

.

.

**NAMJOON POV – JULI 2019**

Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi, menuju lokasi yang dikirimkan Jisoo padaku mengenai tempat dimana sinyal ponsel Taehyung terakhir kali terlacak.

Bangunan tua yang sudah lama kosong. Tempat dimana kami pernah menemukan mayat seorang wanita paruh baya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bangunan tua yang terletak tak jauh dari kantorku.

Seingatku, ada hutan terbengkalai yang terletak agak jauh di belakang bangunan tua yang sudah lama kosong itu.

Mungkinkah….. Taehyung berada disana saat ini?

.

.

.

**TAEHYUNG POV – JULI 2019**

Aku terus berusaha membuka kedua mataku, namun aku tetap tidak bisa melihat apa - apa. Kepalaku sungguh terasa sangat berat.

Sudah berapa lama aku terkurung disini?

Sehari?

Dua hari?

Rasanya lebih….

Kedua mataku tertutup oleh saputangan berwarna hitam.

Kedua tanganku terikat di kedua lengan kursi kayu yang tengah kududuki ini.

Dan kedua kakiku terikat sangat kencang oleh tali yang sangat kuat.

Siapa sebenarnya yang membawaku kesini dan mengikatku?

Siapa… Yang menyuntikan obat bius padaku hingga aku merasa antara sadar dan tidak seperti ini?

Perutku terasa sangat lapar. Tenggorokanku sangat kering.

Tapi, lebih daripada rasa lapar dan haus yang kurasakan, aku lebih ingin tahu, mengapa aku diikat disini? Oleh siapa? Karena apa?

_**BRAK!**_

Aku mendengar dengan sangat jelas, suara pintu besi yang baru saja terbuka.

Siapa disana? Aku ingin berteriak, namun mulutku tertutup oleh selotip yang sangat kuat. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara selain gumaman tanpa arti.

_**DUG.. DUG…**_

Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menghampiriku.

_**DUG..**_

_**DUG…**_

Selangkah.

Dua langkah.

Terus maju mendekat ke arahku.

Dan aku bisa merasakannya.

Sosok itu berdiri, tepat di hadapanku.

Aku terus bergumam, meminta ia melepas selotipku agar aku bisa bertanya padanya.

Untung saja ia memahami mauku. Ia menarik dengan sangat kencang hingga selotip itu terlepas dari mulutku.

"ARRRGHHHH!" teriakku, kesakitan ketika selotip itu terlepas secara kasar dari mulutku.

"Kau sudah mulai sadar rupanya?"

Suara itu…

Suara yang sangat tidak asing di telingaku.

"Kau….. Mengapa kau ada disini?" sahutku.

"Kau.. Mengenali suaraku?" sahutnya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Apa kau kesini untuk menolongku?" tanyaku.

"Mwoya? Menolongmu? Hahahahaha! Kau sangat lucu! Untuk apa aku menolong orang yang ku ikat dengan kedua tanganku ini?" sahutnya.

Mwoya? Ia… Yang melakukan ini padaku?

"Wae? Mengapa kau membawaku kesini? Mengapa kau mengikatku seperti ini?" sahutku.

"Kurasa, percuma aku menutupi matamu. Toh, kau sudah tahu siapa yang berdiri di hadapanmu ini. Cih!" gerutunya.

Ia langsung membuka ikatan yang menutup kedua mataku.

Dan seketika itu juga. Aku bisa melihat sosoknya dengan sangat jelas. Berdiri. Tepat di hadapanku. Dengan seringai yang sangat mengerikan. Ekspresi yang selama ini tidak pernah kulihat terbentuk di wajahnya.

Ternyata benar dugaanku selama ini. Semua dugaanku yang kuceritakan kepada Namjoon hyeong, semuanya benar. Namun, aku masih belum mempercayai dugaanku sepenuhnya sebelum ia sendiri yang mengatakan semuanya padaku.

"Kau…. Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" sahutku sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, imma?"

Ia membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan posisi wajahku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, lalu menyeringai sambil menatap wajahku.

"Akhirnya.. Kau mau berbicara denganku? Setelah selama ini kau mengganggapku tak ada?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, imma! Mengapa kau... Mengurungku disini?" sahutku sambil memicingkan kedua mataku. Kepalaku masih terasa berat.

Bukannya menjawab, ia justru mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"Kau tahu? Mengapa selama ini, aku membiarkanmu hidup? Padahal aku tahu kau selalu berkeliaran di taman semalaman?"

Aku terus memicingkan kedua mataku.

"Apa kau mengerti? Mengapa selama ini aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu, padahal aku terus berkeliaran di malam hari untuk membunuh orang – orang tidak berguna itu?"

Nada bicaranya terdengar… Sangat mengerikan.

"Karena aku…. Masih sangat menyayangimu…. Hyeong….."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya.

.

.

.

**NAMJOON POV – JULI 2019**

Aku terus mempercepat laju mobilku agar sesegera mungkin tiba disana. Secepatnya.

Ucapan Taehyung malam itu kembali terngiang di telingaku.

_"Hyeong… Aku merasa, ada yang aneh dengan kasir di mini market itu. Terakhir kali aku membeli jajanan disana, ia mengatakan hal yang aneh. Katanya, aaaah, kali ini kau tidak memakai topi lagi? Lalu ia berkata.. Aaaahhh, kau membawa dompetmu kali ini? Kau lebih sering langsung mengeluarkan uang dari sakumu biasanya… Ia bahkan memarahiku agar aku tidak membuang sampah di depan mini market itu!_

_Padahal, aku selalu melepas topiku setiap aku berbelanja disana. Aku kurang merasa nyaman jika memakai topi sementara aku sedang berada di sebuah ruangan. Aku selalu melepaskan topiku dan kuletakkan di meja yang ada di depan mini market, untuk ku ambil lagi setelah aku selesai berbelanja._

_Dan aku selalu membawa dompetku, hyeong! Aku tidak pernah menyimpan uang di saku celanaku. Aku selalu mengeluarkan uang dari dompetku setiap aku berbelanja di mini market itu. Dan aku, selalu segera pergi dari sana setelah berbelanja! Aku selalu memakan semua makanan dan minuman yang kubeli dari mini market itu di bangku taman! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah duduk di depan mini market untuk memakan makanan yang kubeli disana!_

_Apa menurutmu, ini tidak aneh, hyeong? Apa ada seseorang… Yang menyerupaiku? Dan berkeliaran disini juga pada malam hari? Tapi anehnya, aku tidak pernah berpapasan dengan pria seperti itu. Dan setahuku… Yang berambut biru dan berpenampilan mirip denganku di Bighit Street ini… Hanya ada seseorang…."_

Dan ucapan Sungjae tadi juga terngiang di benakku.

_"Ia bertanya padaku mengenai seseorang yang kupanggil sebelum kau memanggilnya untuk kau tanya jawab, Timjangnim. Ia menanyakan apa jawaban orang itu. Apa ia bilang ia sering keluar di malam hari? Atau ia berkata bahwa ia selalu berada di dalam rumah? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Taehyun-sshi menanyakan tentang jawaban orang itu kepadaku? Apa ada hubungannya dengan semua ini? Orang yang ditanyakan Taehyun adalah…."_

Choi Yeonjun…

Psikopat biadab itu…

Adalah kau….

Choi Yeonjun!

Ponselku bordering saat itu juga.

Jin hyeong meneleponku.

"Ada apa, hyeong? Aku sedang menyetir.." sahutku.

"Namjoon ah… Soobin baru saja memberitahuku. Katanya tadi ketika ia makan siang dengan Yeonjun, Yeonjun mendapat telepon dari ibunya, lalu tiba – tiba saja Yeonjun pergi dengan terburu – buru dari kampus dan meminta Soobin memberitahuku bahwa Yeonjun ijin tidak menghadiri kelasku siang ini."

Aku terdiam beberapa detik.

"Ada apa dengan Yeonjun sebenarnya, Namjoon ah? Mengapa tiba – tiba kau bertanya mengenai Yeonjun padaku tadi? Mengapa kau menyuruhku memastikan agar ia ada di kelasku siang ini? Mengapa Yeonjun terburu – buru pulang setelah mendapat panggilan dari ibunya siang tadi?"

"Maaf, hyeong. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan saat ini."

Aku langsung mematikan panggilan itu, lalu mencengkram erat setir mobilku, dan aku langsung mempercepat laju mobilku semaksimal mungkin.

Kim Taehyung, aku akan segera menyusulmu sebelum terlambat! Tunggu aku disana, Taehyung ah! Bertahanlah!

**.**

**-TBC-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: BIGHIT BLOODY STREET**

**Cast: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai **

**Lenght: Chapter Part**

**Rating: 15+**

**Author: Tae-V **

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

.

**TAEHYUNG POV – JULI 2019**

"Karena aku…. Masih sangat menyayangimu…. Hyeong….."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya.

"Dan aku…. Membunuh mereka….. Untuk menggantikan posisimu… Dan posisi eomma…." sahutnya sambil terus menatap wajahku dari jarak sedekat itu, dengan tatapannya yang sangat mengerikan.

"Apa maksudmu, imma? Aku tidak mengerti sedikitpun." sahutku sambil menatap balik ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu? Ratusan kali… Aniya… Kurasa ribuan kali tepatnya. Aku membunuhmu dan eomma dalam mimpi – mimpiku. Dan itu sangat menyiksaku hingga aku kesulitan untuk tertidur selama ini. Sejak kejadian itu… Sejak tahun 2011, dimana kau membuangku…"

Aku terdiam.

"Dan akhirnya… Aku menemukan cara untuk melepaskan diriku dari semua mimpi burukku… Aku menemukan cara, yang membuatku bisa terus bertahan hidup dengan sangat baik… Aku menemukan cara untuk membunuhmu dan eomma berulang kali, tanpa harus kehilangan kalian… Karena aku begitu sangat menyayangi kalian…."

"Kau sudah gila…." sahutku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. "Jadi… Selama ini, benar memang kau pelakunya? Psikopat mengerikan yang berkeliaran pada malam hari di Bighit Street ini?"

Ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku, lalu tertawa dengan tawa yang sangat mengerikan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Ia terdiam kembali, lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, sepertinya untuk melemaskan otot – otot lehernya. Kemudian ia kembali menatapku dengan tatapannya yang sangat tajam.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu… Dan juga eomma… Kau tidak tahu akan hal itu kan, hyeong? Saking besarnya rasa sayangku untuk kalian, aku sampai rela membunuh orang lain untuk menggantikan posisi kalian karena aku berulang kali ingin membunuh kalian, namun aku terlalu menyayangi kalian dan masih ingin melihat kalian berada di dekatku! Bukankah seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku? Mengapa kau justru menatapku seperti ini? Mengapa selama ini kau terus mengacuhkanku, menganggapku seolah aku tak ada, padahal aku bahkan rela membunuh orang lain demi membiarkanmu hidup? MENGAPA, HYEONG?!"

Kali ini nada bicaranya semakin meledak. Emosi sudah sangat menguasainya.

"DAN MENGAPA KAU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU PADAKU MALAM ITU? MEMBUATKU KEHABISAN KESABARAN HINGGA AKU HARUS MEMBUATMU DALAM KEADAAN SEPERTI SEKARANG INI?" teriaknya sambil menatap tajam ke arahku.

Dari tatapannya kali itu, detik itu juga aku menyadari. Aaaaahhhh… Memang benar… Yeonjun adalah seorang psikopat yang biadab.

Dan ingatanku kembali ke malam itu. Malam setelah Namjoon hyeong dan timnya mnginterogasi kami.

_Malam itu, aku dan Yeonjun kembali ke rumah kami. Aku membiarkannya terlebih dulu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu aku masuk tak lama setelahnya._

_Ketika aku masuk, yang lain sudah tertidur. Tinggal Yeonjun seorang diri sedang membuka kulkas di dapur dan mengeluarkan sekotak susu dari dalam kulkas._

_Aku terus memperhatikannya dari ruang utama._

_Yeonjun menghabiskan susu kotak itu, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang berada di samping kulkas. Ia kemudian membalikan tubuhnya, dan tatapan kami beradu._

_"Kau belum tidur, hyeong?" sahutnya._

_Aku terdiam, seperti yang sudah – sudah. Enggan menanggapi pertanyaannya._

_"Apa yang kau jawab ketika mereka menanyaimu, hyeong?" sahutnya._

_Aku terus melangkah mendekat ke arah tangga, mendiamkan semua pertanyaan Yeonjun._

_"Apa sebenarnya yang kau dan Namjoon hyeong bicarakan tadi? Sepertinya kalian berbicara sangat panjang. Dan raut wajah Namjoon hyeong terlihat sangat serius ketika kalian berbicara tadi. Bahkan, sesekali, ia menatap ke arahku, kurasa. Apa sebenarnya yang kalian bicarakan?"_

_Aku menghentikan langkahku. Terdiam di tempatku berdiri._

_"Aku benar – benar tidak terlihat di matamu, hyeong? Sampai kau mengabaikanku seperti ini hingga saat ini…" sahutnya._

_Aku membalikkan tubuhku, lalu menatap tajam k earah Yeonjun, dan kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. "Kau pelakunya? Kau yang berkeliaran di malam hari dengan mengenakan jaket dan topi milikku, seolah aku yang sedang berkeliaran? Kau yang sering membeli susu kotak di mini market dengan menyamar menjadi aku? Untuk apa kau melakukan itu? Agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau kau juga suka keluyuran di malam hari, sama sepertiku?"_

_"Akhirnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku…" sahut Yeonjun sambil menatapku._

_"Aku sudah menceritakan semua kecurigaanku kepada Namjoon hyeong… Mengenaimu." sahutku sambil menatap tajam kea rah Yeonjun. "Tunggu saja waktunya. Ia akan segera meringkusmu, imma!"_

_Aku langsung menaiki anak tangga dan memilih tertidur di kamarku malam itu._

Keesokan malamnya, ketika aku tertidur di bangku taman, aku rasa ada yang membiusku. Aku tidak sadar, ingatanku samar – samar mengenai kejadian malam itu di taman.

Dan ketika aku tersadar, aku sudah berada disini.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV – JULI 2019**

Yeonjun terus menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu kepadaku dengan tatapan tajammu malam itu? MENGAPA KAU MENCERITAKAN SEMUA KECURIGAANMU KEPADA NAMJOON HYEONG?!" teriak Yeonjun.

Taehyung terdiam sambil terus menatap Yeonjun yang mulai mengamuk dihadapannya.

"KALAU KAU DIAM SAJA, SEANDAINYA KAU TIDAK MENATAPKU DENGAN TATAPAN MERENDAHKAN MALAM ITU DAN MEMILIH MENDIAMKANKU SEPERTI BIASANYA, SEANDAINYA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKAN APAPUN PADA NAMJOON HYEONG, AKU PASTI MASIH DIAM DAN TIDAK AKAN MEMBUATMU BERADA DI DALAM POSISI INI, HYEONG!"

Yeonjun terus menatap Taehyung. Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola mata Yeonjun. Amarahnya mulai mereda.

"Apa kau tahu? Seberapa besar aku menyayangimu, hyeong? Kau… Tidak pernah tahu, iya kan?"

Yeonjun menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya, namun air mata terus menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

"Aku… Sangat menyayangimu… Dan eomma…. Namun, mengapa kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini? Kau menganggap seolah aku tidak pernah ada. Aku bahkan lebih kasat mata dari udara dihadapanmu. Eomma juga sama saja. Walaupun di depanmu, ia begitu menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padaku, dan ia sering memarahimu, namun aku tahu, setiap malam eomma selalu menangis diam – diam setiap melihatmu pergi dari rumah."

Taehyung terus menatap Yeonjun, mendengarkan semua ocehan Yeonjun yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling menyakitiku? Ketika eomma seringkali salah memanggil namaku. Taehyung ah… Taehyung ah…" Air mata semakin deras menetes dari kedua bola mata Yeonjun. "Eomma bahkan pernah bergumam sendirian, dan aku tak sengaja mendengarnya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dan berkata bahwa menikah dengan appa dan melahirkanku adalah sebuah kesalahan dalam hidupnya. Kau tak pernah tahu kan, hyeong? Bahwa diam – diam eomma begitu menyayangimu… Dan karena kebetulan kita terlihat mirip, eomma terlihat seolah sangat menyayangiku, padahal ia hanya menganggapku sebagai pengganti dirimu!"

Kali ini kedua bola mata Taehyung terbelalak sangat lebar. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu. Selama ini Taehyung pikir, ibunya sangat menyayangi Yeonjun dan membenci dirinya karena tidak bisa menjadi anak penurut seperti Yeonjun.

"Berulang kali, hyeong.. Berulang kali aku sangat ingin membunuhmu dan eomma karena kalian sudah menyakitiku seperti ini… Namun, aku tidak bisa! Membayangkan bahwa aku tidak bisa lagi melihat kalian di dunia ini saja, aku merasa sangat sakit dan kehilangan. Bagaimana bisa aku melanjutkan hidupku jika tidak ada kau dan eomma dalam hari – hariku, walaupun aku tahu aku tidak ada artinya dihadapan kalian. Sebesar itulah rasa sayangku kepadamu dan eomma, hyeong! Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan cara yang membuatku tenang, akhirnya aku bisa membunuh kalian berulang kali namun tetap membiarkan kalian tetap hidup…" sahut Yeonjun sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

"Karena itukah? Makanya semua korbanmu adalah pria muda yang berusia tak jauh denganku, dan wanita paruh baya yang berusia tak jauh dari eomma? Karena ketika kau menghabisi nyawa mereka, bukan sosok mereka yang kau lihat… Namun wajahku dan wajah eomma yang ada di matamu saat kau menyiksa dan membunuh mereka?"

Yeonjun menganggukan kepalanya sambil terus menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahan setiap melihat ada pria seusiamu dan wanita paruh baya seusia eomma, yang terlihat begitu menyayangi anak atau adik mereka yang seusia denganku. Aku berharap, aku juga bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang tulus darimu dan eomma. Makanya, aku akan menghabisi siapapun yang seusia denganmu atau seusia dengan eomma namun mereka terlihat tengah tertawa bersama dengan pria seusiaku, entah ketika aku berpapasan dengan mereka di jalanan, di kedai makan, atau di tempat lainnya…. Dan setiap aku menghabisi mereka, wajahmu dan wajah eomma yang terlihat di mataku.. Bukan wajah mereka…. Makanya, aku bisa meluapkan semua rasa kesalku kepada kalian melalu mereka semua. Hanya dengan cara inilah, aku bisa hidup normal selayaknya manusia seusiaku…."

"Normal? Apa kau pikir ini normal?" sahut Taehyung dengan tatapan seolah sangat jijik setelah mendengar pengakuan dari adik tirinya itu.

"Hyeong… Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku! Karena dengan begini, nyawamu dan eomma baik – baik saja selama ini! Aku melakukan ini demi kalian, hyeong!" Yeonjun sangat terkejut melihat ekspresi jijik di wajah Taehyung ketika menatapnya.

"Demi kami? Ini yang kau bilang demi kami? Kau bilang kau menyayangi kami, tapi kau berulang kali membunuh kami lewat para korbanmu? APA KAU PIKIR INI MASUK AKAL, PSIKOPAT BAJINGAN?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada bicara yang semakin meninggi.

"Hyeong….." Yeonjun sangat terpukul melihat reaksi Taehyung.

"Kau tahu? Kau….. Tidak lebih dari seekor binatang yang memiliki nafsu membunuh, Choi Yeonjun! Kau… Sama sekali tidak layak disebut sebagai manusia. Dasar psikopat gila!"

"GEUMANHAE, HYEONG! BERHENTILAH MENYAKITI PERASAANKU!" teriak Yeonjun sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Perasaan? Kau bilang perasaan? YAISH CHOI YEONJUN! PSIKOPAT BIADAB SEPERTIMU MANA MUNGKIN MEMILIKI PERASAAN? DASAR PEMBUNUH GILA!"

Amarah dan rasa sakit hati semakin membuat Yeonjun kehilangan akal sehatnya saat itu.

"KUBILANG, HENTIKAN!" teriaknya sambil memukul keras wajah Taehyung hingga hidung Taehyung mengalirkan darah. "HENTIKAN UCAPANMU!"

"Arggghhhh!" Taehyung mengerang kesakitan.

Yeonjun menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang semakin tajam. "Kau…. Memang seharusnya kuhabisi dari dulu! Sia – sia semua perjuanganku selama ini untuk membiarkanmu hidup! Sia – sia semua rasa sayangku yang begitu besar untukmu, Kim Taehyung!"

"Bunuh saja aku sekarang, imma. Dan tolong ingat satu hal ini baik – baik... Bahwa sampai detik terakhirku bernafas nanti. Aku…. Tidak menyesal karena telah membencimu selama ini… Aku sangat membencimu, dan kau ternyata memang layak untuk kubenci, psikopat bajingan!"

**_BUK!_**

Pukulan yang sangat keras itu kembali menghantam wajah tampan milik Taehyung.

Membuat darah mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Taehyung.

"AKU MENYESAL SELAMA INI MEMBIARKANMU HIDUP!" teriak Yeonjun.

Yeonjun berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan mengambil sebatang kayu yang cukup tebal.

"Aku… Akan menghabisimu hari ini juga, Kim Taehyung!" sahut Yeonjun sambil menatap ke sebuah gundukan yang tertutup terpal hitam yang berada di sudut ruangan yang posisinya berhadapan dengan tempat Taehyung terikat.

"Tapi.. Sebelum menghabisi nyawamu.. Aku akan melakukan pemanasan dengan pria yang satu ini terlebih dahulu."

Yeonjun menarik terpal hitam itu, dan Taehyung sangat terkejut ketika melihat apa yang ada di balik terpal itu.

Kang Taehyun. Adik sepupu Namjoon. Tengah terduduk dan terikat, dalam posisi yang sama dengan Taehyung. Namun bedanya, ada sapu tangan berwarna putih yang terikat menutupi mulut Taehyun, dan sapu tangan putih itu dipenuhi noda kemerahan.

Wajah Taehyun juga sudah lebam, babak belur, dipenuhi oleh luka lebam keunguan, dan ada noda darah di sudut bibirnya. Tidak seperti Taehyung yang terikat dalam posisi masih baik – baik saja tadi.

.

.

.

**NAMJOON POV – JULI 2019**

Akhirnya aku tiba di bangunan tua yang berada dekat kantorku itu.

Ketiga anak buahku langsung menghampiriku.

"Kami sudah menggeledah seluruh bangunan tua ini tapi tidak kami temukan apapun di dalam bangunan ini, Timjangnim." sahut Jisoo hyeong.

"Kami juga sudah berkeliling di sekitar sini, namun hasilnya juga nihil." sahut Dongyoon hyeong.

"Sinyal Kim Taehyung terakhir terlacak disini, tapi kami tidak bisa menemukan apapun di sekitar sini, Timjangnim…" sahut Sungjae.

Aku melihat ke arah belakang bangunan tua itu.

"Bukankah di belakang sana…. Ada sebuah hutan terlantar?" tanyaku kepada ketiga anak buahku.

"Ah! Majjayo." sahut Jisoo hyeong. "Tapi…. Bukankah hutan itu terletak cukup jauh di belakang sana?"

"Setahuku, satu – satunya jalan menuju hutan itu tertutup oleh pagar yang dialiri listrik." sahut Sungjae. "Karena hutan itu berbahaya, dan menurut warga yang dulu tinggal di sekitar sini, hutan itu cukup angker dan menyeramkan, makanya pihak kepolisian pusat menutup semua akses ke hutan itu.."

"Kau ingat ceritaku dulu, Timjangnim? Dulu, sebelum ada kasus pembunuhan berantai disini, sering ditemukan mayat di dalam hutan itu. Jasadnya penuh dengan gigitan binatang buas. Makanya semua akses kesana langsung ditutup karena dicurigai terdapat hewan buas di dalam sana." sahut Dongyoon hyeong.

"Setelah akses menuju hutan itu ditutup, tidak lagi ada kabar apapun dari dalam hutan itu… Namun kasus baru timbul. Yaitu, psikopat biadab itu." sahut Jisoo hyeong.

"Tak lama setelah jalur ke dalam hutan ditutup, ditemukan mayat di hutan kecil yang terletak tak jauh di belakang kompleks perumahan, yang dicurigai sebagai korban pertama dari aksi psikopat sialan itu." sahut Sungjae.

Aku mengerutkan keningku sambil bergumam dalam hati, "_Binatang buas? Di daerah ini? Seperti ada yang ganjil. Lalu… Mengapa kejadiannya tepat sebelum psikopat itu berkeliaran?_"

Tiba – tiba ponselku bordering.

Jin hyeong menelepon lagi. Ada apa?

"Iya, hyeong? Ada apa?" sahutku menjawab panggilan Jin hyeong.

"Namjoon ah, apakah Taehyun ada di rumah?" tanya Jin hyeong.

"Taehyun? Kemarin siang ia bilang ada tugas berkemah dari sekolahnya dan kemarin sore ia berangkat untuk berkemah. Kalau tidak salah malam ini ia akan kembali. Ada apa, hyeong?" jawabku.

"Yaaaa, Kim Namjoon! Soobin baru saja menemuiku, kata Huening Kai, Taehyun tidak datang sama sekali ke acara perkemahan. Makanya Kai pikir, Taehyun sakit. Namun ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi sejak semalam, jadi Kai meminta Soobin menanyakan hal ini kepadamu." sahut Jin hyeong.

**_DEG!_**

Ada yang aneh. Perasaanku seketika menjadi sangat tidak enak.

"Ada apa, Timjangnim?" tanya Sungjae ketika ia melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajahku.

Tiba – tiba saja aku teringat ucapan Sungjae, bahwa malam itu Taehyun bertanya kepadanya mengenai Yeonjun.

"Hyeong, maaf aku harus menutup panggilan ini." sahutku. Aku segera memutuskan panggilan Jin hyeong.

"Ada apa, Timjangnim? Mengapa wajahmu terlihat…."

Belum sempat Jisoo hyeong menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku langsung berkata, "Aku harus ke dalam hutan itu sekarang juga!"

"Tapi, itu sangat berbahaya, Timjangnim!" sahut Dongyoon hyeong.

"Ada pagar listrik yang menghalangi akses masuk!" sahut Sungjae.

"Tolong hubungi kantor kepolisian pusat dan minta mereka mematikan aliran listriknya!" sahutku.

"Tapi… Ada apa? Untuk keperluan apa jika mereka bertanya?" sahut Jisoo.

"NYAWA TAEHYUNG DAN TAEHYUN DALAM BAHAYA! KITA SUDAH TIDAK PUNYA WAKTU LAGI! CEPAT HUBUNGI KANTOR KEPOLISIAN PUSAT AGAR MEMATIKAN ALIRAN LISTRIKNYA DAN PERINTAHKAN SELURUH ANGGOTA TIM KITA UNTUK MASUK KE DALAM SANA DENGAN DILENGKAPI SEMUA PERLENGKAPAN KEAMANAN!"

Aku sudah kehabisan kesabaran terhadap psikopat brengsek itu. Sampai – sampai, aku refleks tanpa sadar membentak ketiga anak buahku.

"Siap, Timjangnim!" sahut mereka bertiga.

Aku langsung berlari menuju ke arah hutan yang ada di belakang sana. Aku bisa mendengar samar – samar betapa sibuknya ketiga anak buahku yang kini tengah menghubungi kepolisian pusat dan mengumpulkan semua anggota timku yang lainnya untuk melakukan pencarian ke dalam hutan.

CHOI YEONJUN. TUNGGU SAJA. AKU AKAN SEGERA MENGHABISIMU!

**.**

**-TBC-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: BIGHIT BLOODY STREET**

**Cast: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai **

**Lenght: Chapter Part**

**Rating: 15+**

**Author: Tae-V **

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

.

**AUTHOR POV – JULI 2019**

Yeonjun terus memandangi wajah Taehyun yang sudah babak belur itu.

"Bukankah ia sahabatmu? Mengapa kau memperlakukannya seperti ini?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Yeonjun dan Taehyun.

Taehyun terlihat masih sadar, namun keadaannya sangat lemah. Taehyun berusaha mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yeonjun yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tahu… Sudah sejak lama diam – diam kau membuntutiku, Kang Taehyun." sahut Yeonjun.

Taehyung terus menatap tajam ke arah Yeonjun dan Taehyun.

"Kau pikir…. Aku selama ini tidak tahu? Aniya! Aku tahu! Aku tahu kau sering diam – diam membuntutiku! Hanya saja, kau salah satu sahabat terbaikku, makanya ketimbang meringkusmu, aku memilih untuk pergi ke arah lain setiap kau membuntutiku agar kau tidak memergokiku dan aku tidak perlu membunuhmu."

Taehyun terlihat seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

Yeonjun langsung membuka ikatan yang ada di mulut Taehyun.

"Lalu… Mengapa…. Hhhhh…. Kau….." Taehyun berusaha membuka suara dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. "Menyekap….ku… Disini?"

Yeonjun menatap tajam ke arah Taehyun. "Kau bertanya karena tidak tahu?"

Taehyun menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

Yeonjun membungkukan tubuhnya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Taehyun, lalu Yeonjun langsung menjambak rambut Taehyun dan menariknya keras ke belakang,

"ARGGGGHHHHH" pekik Taehyun dengan sisa tenanganya.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau tanyakan kepada Sungjae hyeongsanim malam itu?" sahut Yeonjun dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Aku bisa membaca gerak gerik bibirmu! Dan aku melihat Sungjae hyeongsanim beberapa kali melirik ke arahku, imma!"

Yeonjun melepaskan genggamannya di rambut Taehyun, lalu memukul keras pipi Taehyun dengan kepalan tangannya.

**_BUK!_**

"Arggghhhhhh….." rintih Taehyun.

"Kau…." sahut Yeonjun sambil menatap Taehyun dan Taehyung bergantian, "Kalian berdua… MENGAPA KALIAN HARUS MENCOBA MELAPORKANKU KEPADA PARA DETEKTIF ITU? PADAHAL AKU SANGAT MENYAYANGI KALIAN DAN TIDAK AKAN MELUKAI KALIAN JIKA KALIAN TIDAK TERLEBIH DULU MELAPOR KEPADA PARA DETEKTIF ITU MENGENAIKU!"

"Kami… Tidak akan melaporkanmu seandainya kau tidak berbuat kejahatan, imma!" sahut Taehyung dari tempatnya terduduk.

"DIAM, HYEONG!" teriak Yeonjun sambil melemparkan sebatang kayu tebal yang ada di genggamannya ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung berusaha menghindar dengan menggeser tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan, namun ujung kayu itu berhasil menggores pipi Taehyung.

**_DUG!_**

Kayu yang tebal itu membentur dinding yang ada tepat di belakang Taehyung.

Segores luka yang cukup panjang di pipi Taehyung itu mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Arghhhhh!" Taehyung merintih kesakitan.

"Kalian…. Memang seharusnya kuhabisi saja dari dulu! AKU MENYESAL MEMBIARKAN KALIAN HIDUP HINGGA SAAT INI!" teriak Yeonjun sambil menendang kursi yang diduduki Taehyun.

**_DUG!_**

Taehyun terjatuh dalam posisi masih terikat di bangku kayu itu.

Yeonjun langsung saja menendangi tubuh Taehyun yang tergeletak di lantai itu tanpa ampun.

"ARGGGGHHHH! Hentikan, hyeong!" rintih Taehyun. "HENTIKAN!"

Yeonjun bukannya berhenti, justru nafsunya untuk menyiksa semakin menguasainya ketika mendengar rintihan Taehyun.

Itulah penyakit Yeonjun yang paling mengerikan. Bagi kedua gendang telinganya, teriakan kesakitan dan teriakan minta tolong terdengar seperti alunan melodi yang sangat indah. Membuat hasratnya untuk menyiksa semakin menjadi – jadi.

Yeonjun terus menendangi lengan dan kaki Taehyun bertubi – tubi tanpa ampun, membuat erangan kesakitan terus keluar dari mulut Taehyun.

"Hentikan, hyeong! Argggghhhhhh!"

Taehyung menutup kedua matanya. Ia tidak sanggup menyaksikan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Setelah kaki Yeonjun mulai terasa lelah, ia menghentikan tendangannya sambil mengatur nafas.

Taehyung kembali membuka kedua matanya ketika mendengar suara tendangan itu terhenti. Sementara Taehyun terus mengerang tidak berdaya dalam posisi terikat di kursi kayu yang tergeletak di lantai itu. "Arggghhhhhhhh…."

Yeonjun berjalan ke belakang Taehyun dan membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Dari tempat duduknya, Taehyung bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang kini ada di genggaman Yeonjun.

Sebuah tongkat besi yang cukup panjang.

Yeonjun berjalan kembali menghampiri Taehyun yang masih merintih kesakitan, lalu Yeonjun tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat mengerikan.

"It's my show time…" sahut Yeonjun sambil membentuk seringai yang mengerikan di wajahnya.

Yeonjun membuka semua ikatan yang ada di tubuh Taehyun, lalu menendang kursi itu ke belakang ketika semua ikatan sudah terlepas.

Lalu, sebelum Taehyun sempat berdiri untuk melawan…

**_BUK! BUK!_**

"ARRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Yeonjun mulai menghajar punggung Taehyun dengan tongkat besi itu.

"HENTIKAN, HYEONGGGGGG! INI SANGAT SAKITTTTTT!" teriak Taehyun dengan semua sisa tenaga yang dimiliknya. "ARRRRGGHHHHHH!"

**_BUK! BUK! BUK!_**

Yeonjun semakin keras memukuli punggung Taehyun, dengan ekspresi yang penuh kebahagiaan di wajahnya.

Taehyung tidak tahan lagi dengan pemandangan di hadapannya itu. "HENTIKAN, PSIKOPAT SIALAN!" teriaknya.

Yeonjun menghentikan pukulannya, membiarkan Taehyun terus menggeliat kesakitan di lantai. Kini tatapannya tertuju kepada kakak tirinya.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakan sentuhanku di tubuhmu, hyeong?" sahut Yeonjun dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Kau memang sudah gila, Choi Yeonjun…." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Yeonjun.

"SUDAH KUBILANG, JANGAN MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Yeonjun. Dan ia justru melampiaskan rasa kesalnya itu kepada Taehyun.

**DUG!**

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Tongkat besi itu menghantam kepala Taehyun dengan sangat keras.

Taehyung bisa melihat, darah segar mulai mengalir membasahi sekitar kepala Taehyun.

"ARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Taehyun hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan. Tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi bisa digerakkan olehnya akibat semua pukulan yang diberikan Yeonjun kepadanya.

"HENTIKAN, CHOI YEONJUN!" teriak Taehyung.

**_DUG!_**

Bukannya berhenti, Yeonjun justru menghajar dagu Taehyun dengan tongkat besi itu, membuat darah segar menetes keluar dari mulut Taehyun, diiringi rintihan kesakitan. "ARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH…."

Belum selesai sampai disitu, Yeonjun menghajar perut dan punggung Taehyun bertubi – tubi dengan tongkat besi di tangannya.

Membuat teriakan Taehyun semakin menggema memenuhi ruangan itu. Dan darah terus keluar dari mulut Taehyun.

"GEUMANHAE, BAJINGAN SIALAN!" teriak Taehyung.

**_PRANG!_**

Yeonjun membanting tongkat besi itu ke lantai, lalu berjalan menghampiri Taehyung. Membiarkan Taehyun yang sudah dalam posisi sekarat itu tergeletak tak berdaya di sudut ruangan.

**_BUK!_**

Pukulan yang sangat keras itu langsung mendarat di pipi kanan Taehyung ketika Yeonjun sampai di hadapan Taehyung. Darah kembali terlihat menetes di sudut bibir Taehyung.

"Sekarang waktunya giliranmu… Kim… Tae… Hyung…." sahut Yeonjun dengan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya.

Kedua kepalan tangan Yeonjun bergantian menghajar kedua pipi Taehyung.

**_BUK! BUK! BUK!_**

Hidung dan mulut Taehyung mulai kembali mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah segar.

Namun kali ini, Taehyung memilih untuk diam dan tidak berteriak. Ia menahan semua rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, karena ia sadar, teriakannya justru akan memacu nafsu Yeonjun untuk menyiksanya.

Lagipula, harga diri Taehyung melarangnya untuk menunjukan rasa sakitnya, apalagi untuk mengemis ampunan dari psikopat di hadapannya itu.

"Mengapa kau diam saja, hyeong?" sahut Yeonjun sambil mencengkram erat kedua pipi Taehyung dengan tangan kanannya. "Ini tidak menyenangkan jika kau tidak bersuara…."

Taehyung, sambil menahan semua rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh wajahnya, terus menatap Yeonjun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG, HENTIKAN MENATAPKU DENGAN TATAPAN SEPERTI ITU!"

BUK!

Sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras mendarat tepat di hidung mancung milik Taehyung. Membuat kepala Taehyung seketika terasa sangat sakit.

"Nghhhhhh…." Taehyung berusaha menahan agar tidak merintih kesakitan.

Darah segar langsung mengalir deras dari hidung Taehyung.

Yeonjun merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat kecil dari dalam sakunya.

Yeonjun membungkukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Taehyung.

"Aku rasa, menyiksamu secara perlahan lebih menyenangkan. Aku ingin lihat, sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan untuk tidak mengerang kesakitan…" bisik Yeonjun tepat di telinga Taehyung.

**_SRET!_**

Sebuah goresan pisau menyayat kulit pipi kiri Taehyung, membuat darah segar menetes keluar dari goresan itu.

Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya, menahan semua rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

**_SRET!_**

Goresan lainnya menyayat kulit wajah Taehyung yang berada tepat di bawah kantung mata kiri Taehyung.

Darah segar kembali menetes dari luka goresan itu.

Sambil menahan rasa sakit, Taehyung teringat akan suatu hal.

"Mengapa…" sahut Taehyung sambil berusaha menahan semua rasa sakit dan perih di wajahnya, "Kau memotong jari kelingking telapak kaki kanan semua korbanmu?"

Yeonjun menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menatap pisau lipat yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kau… Sungguh tidak tahu?" sahutnya dengan nada sangat dingin. "Padahal awalnya kupikir, aku akan langsung ketahuan ketika mayat yang pertama kali ditemukan di hutan kecil itu kehilangan jari kelingking kaki kanannya…."

Dengan semua sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, Taehyung menatap Yeonjun. "Apa… Maksudmu?"

"Benar dugaanku…" sahut Yeonjun. "Kau dan eomma sungguh melupakan hal itu… Seolah hal itu hanya masalah kecil bagi kalian."

Taehyung berusaha mencerna apa maksud ucapan Yeonjun.

"Kau tahu? Ketika pertama kali kau mengetahui kebenaran itu, dan kau mengamuk di rumah…. Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?"

Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sore itu.

"Kau mengamuk, kau melemparkan semua barang yang ada di sekitarmu ke arah eomma dan appa. Dan kau… Melemparkan pajangan berbentuk gapura yang terbuat dari besi itu ke arahku. Dan pajangan itu menimpa jari kelingking kaki kananku dengan sangat keras…" jawab Yeonjun. "Dan hal itu menyebabkan keretakan parah pada tulang jari kelingking kaki kananku. Dan sejak saat itu, jari kelingking kaki kananku menjadi cacat. Aku bahkan tidak berani melepaskan kaus kakiku dihadapan siapapun karena malu akan kecacatanku itu…."

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Yeonjun. Ia kini teringat akan kejadian sore itu. Yeonjun yang menangis begitu keras sore itu. Eomma yang mengamuk kepada Taehyung karena melihat Yeonjun berteriak kesakitan. Dan ayah tirinya yang langsung menggendong Yeonjun dan membawa Yeonjun ke rumah sakit akibat ulahnya.

"Setelah kau membuatku cacat seperti itu, kau melupakan hal itu begitu saja?" sahut Yeonjun dengan tatapan yang bercampur antara kesedihan dan dendam. "Bukan hanya kau… Eomma pun lambat laun melupakan hal itu."

Taehyung terdiam.

"Awalnya, aku tidak berani menunjukkan jati diriku. Aku memilih diam – diam membawa korbanku ke tempat ini. Aku bahkan memelihara anjing pemburu karena awalnya aku masih takut untuk membunuh. Aku hanya berani menyiksa mereka, lalu membiarkan tubuh mereka digeragoti oleh anjing pemburu itu. Sampai akhirnya muncul desas desus aneh di sekitar sini, dan jalur menuju ke gudang tua di tengah hutan ini ditutup oleh pihak kepolisian, tepat ketika aku sudah mulai berani menghabisi korbanku tanpa menggunakan bantuan anjing pemburu itu…."

Darah masih terus mengalir membasahi wajah Taehyung, namun rasa sakit itu perlahan memudar ketika Taehyung fokus mendengarkan semua ucapan Yeonjun.

"Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk memberitahukan jati diriku dengan berani kepada dunia. Aku mulai membunuh korbanku dan meletakkan mayatnya di tempat yang mudah ditemukan. Aku bahkan memberi tahu identitasku dengan memotong jari kelingking kaki kanan korbanku. Tapi tidak kusangka… Baik kau maupun eomma, dan juga appa… Sama sekali tidak ada yang menyadari akan hal itu. Disitulah, keinginanku untuk membunuh semakin kuat. Dan aku mulai memiliki hobi baru."

Yeonjun kembali membungkukan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Taehyung.

"Mengoleksi… Jari kelingking kaki kanan semua korbanku." sahut Yeonjun sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang mengerikan. "Kau tahu pohon besar yang ada di halaman belakang rumah? Aku mengubur semua jari kelingking itu disana…. Dan ternyata, itu menjadi hobi yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku."

"Kau memang sudah gila, Choi Yeonjun." sahut Taehyung.

**_SRET!_**

Pisau lipat itu langsung menggores kulit wajah Taehyung. Sebuah goresan panjang yang melintang dari pipi kiri bawah hingga ke tulang pipi kanan wajah Taehyung. Membuat bibir atas Taehyung sobek akibat terkena goresan panjang itu.

Kali ini rasa perihnya sungguh luar biasa menyerang Taehyung. "ARRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Darah segar semakin deras mengalir membasahi wajah tampan milik Taehyung.

Yeonjun langsung menendang tubuh Taehyung hingga kursi itu jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi Taehyung masih terikat disana.

Dan Yeonjun langsung menendangi tubuh Taehyung bertubi – tubi tanpa ampun. Kali ini, Taehyung berteriak kesakitan akibat rasa perih di wajah dan bibirnya benar – benar menyiksanya.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! HENTIKAN, CHOI YEONJUN!"

Yeonjun menghentikan tendangannya, lalu berjalan ke sudut ruangan yang dekat dengan posisi Taehyung terkapar, dan mengambil sebuah palu besi.

"Aku akan segera menghabisimu, Kim Taehyung." sahutnya sambil bersiap menghantamkan palu besi itu ke kepala Taehyung.

Dan tiba – tiba, sebuah dobrakan keras terdengar.

**_BRAK!_**

Pintu gudang tua itu pun terbuka.

"ANGKAT TANGANMU SEKARANG JUGA, PSIKOPAT SIALAN!" teriak Namjoon sambil mengarahkan pistol miliknya ke arah Yeonjun.

Untung saja Namjoon berhasil menemukan gudang tua itu dengan segera.

Ketiga anak buah Namjoon dan semua anggota tim mereka sudah mengepung gudang itu dengan perlengkapan yang memadai.

Yeonjun terdiam di tempat, tidak bergerak.

"Timjangnim, bukankah itu adik sepupumu?" pekik Jisoo ketika menyadari ada sosok Taehyun yang tengah terkapar tak berdaya di sudut ruangan.

Namjoon refleks menoleh ke arah dimana tubuh Taehyun tergeletak. "KANG TAEHYUN!" pekiknya.

Namjoon langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh Taehyun.

Saat itu juga, Yeonjun langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan melemparkan palu besi itu ke arah Namjoon.

Namun, karena Namjoon berlari sangat cepat, palu besi itu tidak berhasil mengenainya, namun menghantam keras kepala Jisoo yang berada tepat di belakang Namjoon.

**_BUK!_**

"Arrrrghhhhhhhhhhh!" Jisoo mengerang kesakitan.

Darah mulai menetes dari kepala Jisoo, membasahi kaos putih yang tengah dikenakannya.

**_DOR!_**

Peluru dari pistol milik Sungjae langsung mendarat tepat di betis kaki kiri Yeonjun. "Argggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yeonjun refleks mengerang kesakitan ketika peluru itu mengenai betisnya.

Namjoon menoleh ketika mendengar teriakan Jisoo dan suara pistol yang ditembakan itu.

Sambil memeluk tubuh Taehyun yang bersimbah darah dan sudah tak sadarkan diri itu, Namjoon melihat sosok Yeonjun yang mengerang kesakitan.

Namun, tembakan itu belum cukup untuk membuat Yeonjun menghentikan aksinya. Ia langsung mengambil sebuah palu besi lainnya yang terletak di dekat kursi tempat Taehyung terikat, lalu melemparkan palu besi itu ke arah Sungjae.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Palu besi itu berhasil menghantam keras dada Sungjae, membuatnya jatuh terduduk di atas lantai gudang tua itu.

Dan ketika semua tatapan berfokus ke arah Sungjae, Yeonjun mengeluarkan pisau lipat lagi dari sakunya, dan dengan menyeret kakinya yang terkena peluru, ia berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dengan secepat mungkin, lalu mulai menusuki perut Taehyung berkali – kali dengan pisau itu.

Membuat darah memuncrat keluar dari perut Taehyung, membasahi kaos hijau muda yang dikenakan Taehyung. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Namjoon yang menyadari teriakan Taehyung, langsung saja mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Yeonjun, dan tanpa berpikir lagi, ia menembakkan pelurunya, tepat mengenai kepala belakang Yeonjun.

Peluru itu menembus kepala belakang Yeonjun hingga ke kepala depan, membuat darah seketika mengalir deras dari kepala Yeonjun.

Dan detik itu juga, tubuh Yeonjun langsung tergeletak tanpa nyawa di lantai gudang tua itu.

"Jika aku harus bertanggung jawab, aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan ini semua. Tapi menurutku, inilah satu – satunya jalan yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menghentikan psikopat bajingan itu." sahut Namjoon.

"ARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Rintihan kesakitan terus menggema di ruangan itu. Dari mulut Taehyung. Dari mulut Jisoo. Dan dari mulut Sungjae.

"CEPAT HUBUNGI AMBULANS SEGERA!" teriak Namjoon sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh Taehyun.

"KANG TAEHYUN, BERTAHANLAH! HYEONG AKAN SEGERA MEMBAWAMU KE RUMAH SAKIT!" teriak Namjoon. Air mata mulai membasahi wajah tampan milik Namjoon.

**.**

**-TBC-**

**NOTE : AKHIRNYA…. PSIKOPATNYA MENINGGAL DUNIA, DAN SEMUA KORBAN YANG ADA DISANA SEGERA DILARIKAN KE RUMAH SAKIT TERDEKAT. INI ANTARA TEGA GA TEGA SAYA BIKIN TOKOH YEONJUN HARUS BERAKHIR BEGINI HUWEEEEE /nangis bareng MOAs/**

**NEXT CHAPTER AKAN MENJADI EPILOG ALIAS CHAPTER PENUTUP DARI FF INI. AKAN SANGAT SINGKAT, TIDAK SEPANJANG CHAPTER – CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA. TAPI, KALIAN PENASARAN KAN SIAPA SAJA YANG SELAMAT DI AKHIR CERITA?**

**SO, SEE U IN THE NEXT CHAPTER… EPILOGUE! ****J**

**SEKALI LAGI, THX MANY MANY LOTS BUAT KALIAN YANG SETIA MANTENGIN FF INI DARI AWAL. WALAU SERING LATE UPDATE, MAKASIH ATAS SEMUA KESABARAN DAN KESETIAAN KALIAN DI FF INI ****J**** /peluk readers satu2/**

**AKU SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA, READERSNIM :***


End file.
